Lucha por la maestría
by PokeFan93
Summary: Ash acaba de ganar la liga de Kanto y es invitado a participar en un torneo conocido como "Torneo de Campeones" en la región de Alola junto con Serena, ¿Logrará ganar?,¿Quienes participaran? Mal Summary. Géneros: Aventura/Humor/Romance. Continuación de "El fin de un viaje, el comienzo de otro",
1. Llegamos a Alola

**Volvemos, volvemos, volvemooooos.**

 **Llegó la secuela de "El fin de un viaje, el comienzo de otro", y esta vez es en Alola, Ash y Serena son invitados a un Torneo junto a muchos amigos suyos, ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Quién vencerá?, ¿Será largo el fic?, todo eso y más a continuación.**

 **Aclaración: Las descripciones son por la Wikidex, aunque algunos personajes varían.**

 **Chapter 1: Llegamos a Alola**

Un avión acababa de aterrizar en un aeropuerto procedente de la región de Kalos, poco a poco la gente comenzaba a bajarse, al fondo iban caminando dos jóvenes de unos 16 años.

Uno era un chico de tez blanca, pelo azabache, ojos cafés y con unas marcas en forma de Z en las mejillas, llevaba una gorra roja, una camiseta azul con algunos detalles blancos, unos pantalones azul oscuro, zapatillas rojas con detalles negros y guantes negros, llevaba una mochila celeste, blanca y con un círculo rojo en medio.

A su lado una chica de tez blanca pelo corto color miel y ojos azules, llevaba un sombrero rosa, un chaleco largo rojo abierto con un vestido rosa y una blusa negra debajo de este y un lacito azul por la parte del cuello, unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas de color marrón, llevaba una mochila rosa con algunos detalles negros.

Ambos iban caminando y admirando el paisaje de la región, sol, arena, playas, palmeras, era lo único que se veía por ahí, sin duda…

-Wow, parece que estamos en un paisaje tropical – dijo la chica mientras seguía mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Sí, parece que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien aquí – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Los dos siguieron caminando y salieron del aeropuerto para llegar de verdad a la región, cuando en eso oyeron varias voces que le llamaban, ambos se giraron.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – fue lo único que dijeron los dos, ambos estaban sorprendidos de verlos, no se esperaban que estuvieran ahí.

Lo que habían visto los dos eran 3 jóvenes, de una edad aproximada a ellos.

El primero era un chico alto, de tez morena, pelo oscuro y sus ojos no se podía ver, ya que estaban cerrados al completo, vestía una camiseta verde, debajo de un chaleco naranja y marrón abierto, sus pantalones eran grises y sus zapatos azules y blancos, llevaba una mochila verde oscuro.

Otro era un chico de estatura media, tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, vestía una camiseta negra, un pantalón morado y unos zapatos cafés, llevaba una mochila color negro con algunos detalles amarillos.

La última era una chica de estatura media, de tez blanca, pelo anaranjado y relativamente corto, vestía un pantalón corto color amarillo, una camisa roja y un chaleco amarillo también, sus botas eran naranjas y llevaba un bolso con forma de Spheal.

-Pues para algo parecido a vosotros – respondió el chico de tez morena.

-¿Entonces vais a…? – volvieron a preguntar los dos chicos sorprendidos.

-Sí, nos han invitado al "Torneo de Campeones" – dijo esta vez la chica.

-Yo no, solo vengo a visitar la región – dijo el chico de pelo castaño, pero continuó – y a investigar acerca de esas nuevas formas de Pokemon que hay aquí – terminó de decir.

-Entonces es perfecto, vamos a estar todos juntos otra vez – dijo el chico de pelo azabache visiblemente emocionado.

-Ash, esto no es un paseo por una nueva región, es un campeonato, y yo no quiero perder – dijo la chica de pelo anaranjado – tengo que entrenar más, hasta luego, me alegra haberlos visto.

-Pero… - estaba diciendo Ash, pero la chica ya se había ido.

-Misty no cambiará, siempre con ese espíritu de no rendirse – dijo el chico de tez morena de nuevo.

-A mí me recuerda a alguien – dijeron tanto el chico castaño como la chica peli-miel mirando a Ash.

-Gary, Serena, acaso no se referirán a mí – fue lo único que dijo el azabache mientras miraba a su amigo y a su novia.

-La verdad tenéis razón – habló de nuevo el chico moreno riendo – será mejor que vayamos al centro Pokemon y descansemos un poco, tenéis que estar cansados del vuelo.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón Brock – respondió Ash y así los cuatro se fueron al centro Pokemon más cercano, pidieron un refresco y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Cómo es que os han invitado a vosotros si sois líderes, no deberías estar en vuestro gimnasio? – le preguntó Ash a Brock.

-En cuanto a los gimnasios no hay problema, las ligas Pokemon de las diferentes regiones han sido suspendidas por este Torneo, y sobre lo de porque hemos sido invitados es porque faltaban plazas y han invitado a líderes de todas las regiones – respondió el chico moreno mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-Entonces si han invitado a muchos líderes, ¿Puede que Clemont esté también aquí? – preguntó Serena.

-Eso no lo sabemos, todavía queda alrededor de un mes para que comience – respondió de nuevo Brock.

-¡¿UN MES?! – gritó Ash – vamos, no me j….

-Ash, ese vocabulario que hay niños delante – habló Gary interrumpiéndolo de forma un poco burlona.

-¿Pero qué haremos mientras? – volvió a decir el azabache decepcionado – yo quería luchar.

-Podemos visitar un poco la región, tiene que ser muy bonita – propuso Serena con una sonrisa.

-Pero… - Ash estaba hablando cuando vio que Serena le ponía una cara de cachorrito – argh, no puedo con esto, tú ganas, iremos a recorrer la región mientras.

La chica sonrió al escucharle, sabía que esa táctica nunca iba a poder fallar con él – graciaass – después de decir esto le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Uhhhh – dijeron los dos chicos que estaban delante de la pareja – Ash y Serena, Ash y Serena – coreaban los dos burlándose de sus amigos.

-¡Ya basta! – gritaron los dos sonrojados, avergonzados y molestos.

-Vale vale, tranquilos – dijo Gary - pero no es una mala idea recorrer la región en ese tiempo de espera del torneo.

-Sí, Serena ha tenido una gran idea – alagó Brock la idea de la chica.

-Chicos, vais a hacer que me sonroje – dijo la chica – y Ash, ¿Mañana nos iremos no? – le preguntó a su novio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió y preguntó a la vez.

-Porque podemos relajarnos en lo que queda de día, y ya que estamos en una isla tropical, ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? – propuso de nuevo la chica.

Ash sonrió al escucharla – parece que hoy solo tienes buenas ideas, jaja – respondió el chico riendo – está bien, iremos a la tarde, ¿Vosotros venís? – le preguntó a los dos chicos.

-Mmm, está bien – respondieron los dos.

Serena puso una cara de fastidio al escucharlos, cosa que no notaron los 3, "yo quería estar sola con Ash, jo", pensó.

Los 4 se fueron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a preparar las cosas para ir a la playa, ya con todo preparado se fueron y en unos 15 minutos llegaron a una zona en la que no había mucha gente y alquilaron unas tumbonas.

-Bueno, toca descansar un poco – dijo Ash tirándose en una de las tumbonas.

-Opino lo mismo – hablaron Brock y Gary haciendo lo mismo que el azabache.

-Venga ya chicos, ¿Vais a quedaros ahí todo el día? – preguntó Serena.

-Sip – respondieron los 3 sacando unas gafas de sol de quien sabe dónde y poniéndoselas.

-¿Estáis seguros? – preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-Sip – volvieron a responder los 3.

-Está bien – dijo la chica molesta y marchándose.

-Oh oh, esto no es bueno – habló Ash un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gary confundido.

-Ese tono de voz de Serena no significa nada bueno – respondió Ash, él ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo con la chica como para saber que significaba una mirada o un tono de voz suyo.

-Meh, Serena no puede hacer nada malo – habló Brock – en todo caso te hará algo a ti, a nosotros no tiene por qué pasarnos nada – le dijo al azabache.

-Créeme, Serena es muy buena, pero cuando se lo propone puede hacerte sufrir, y yo no quiero sufrir, jeje – respondió nervioso y se fue a buscar a la chica, cuando la vio iba con tres cubos de agua que nadie sabe de dónde sacó – Se….Serena, ¿A dónde vas con eso? – preguntó Ash con miedo de la respuesta.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y acto seguido le tiró un cubo encima.

-Aaaahhhh, está helada, está helada – gritaba y se quejaba Ash corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso – recriminó de forma infantil la chica yéndose a por los otros dos chicos – y no digas nada, o…

-Prometo no decir nada, quiero ver su reacción – respondió rápidamente Ash siguiéndola, sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar, ya llegaron a donde estaban los chicos y Serena los llamó.

-Gary, Brock – llamó la chica, los dos giraron su mirada y vieron que tenía dos cubos de agua y atrás estaba Ash todo mojado con un cubo vacío - ¡Tomad! – gritó la peli-miel y les lanzó los dos cubos, los chicos tuvieron una reacción parecida a la de Ash.

-Jajajajaja – rio Ash viendo como corrían como pollos sin cabeza por la playa y se quejaban.

-Bueno, creo que voy a irme al agua – habló Serena quitándose la ropa y quedándose en bikini - ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó a Ash.

Ash se sonrojó muchísimo al verla – Se…Serena, es…estás preciosa – respondió sonrojando a la chica.

-Oh Ash – dijo la chica dándole un beso – ven, vamos a bañarnos – dijo cogiéndole del brazo y llevándoselo, dejando a Gary y Brock en el suelo todo mojados.

-Qué suerte tiene este Ash – dijo Gary molesto.

-¿Estás celoso de Ash?, jajaja, venga, seguro que muy pronto encuentras a alguien – habló Brock con risa.

-Ya, igual que tú con la profesora I… - estaba respondiendo cuando Brock le interrumpió.

-No la menciones – hay que decir que estaba en una esquina llorando en posición fetal.

-Venga Brock, deja de hacer eso cada vez que alguien habla de la profesora I…

-¡Te dije que no la nombraras! – gritó el moreno.

-Es…Está bien – dijo Gary volviendo a tumbarse en una tumbona.

Mientras, Ash y Serena estaban entrando al agua, la chica iba por delante.

-Esta agua está helada – se quejó la chica sintiendo el agua en sus piernas, Ash se quedó cayado – eh, Ash, te pasa al… - justo antes de que terminara de decir la frase el azabache la cogió rápidamente y la tiró al agua – ahhh, fría, fría, fría – se quejó la peli-miel.

-Jajajajaja, perdóname Serena, pero la venganza se sirve en un plato frío, y en este caso, helado, jajajaja – rio el azabache al ver la reacción de su novia, por su parte Serena se quedó mirándolo con mucha furia – oh, oh – fue lo único que musitó Ash antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ven aquí, Ketchump! – gritó la chica siguiéndolo rápidamente.

-Cógeme si puedes – respondió Ash riendo y empezando a correr más rápido.

-Estos dos sí que se divierten – habló Gary mirándolos.

-Si la reacción de Serena con nosotros antes fue esa, Ash está a punto de morir – dijo Brock riéndose.

-Si no fuera porque es su novio yo diría que sí – volvió a decir Gary mientras seguía con la mirada como Serena perseguía a Ash por toda la playa.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y ya era hora de anochecer, los 4 recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon al centro Pokemon a descansar.

-Auch, me duele – se quejó Ash sobándose la cabeza.

-Te lo mereces por tirarme – le dijo Serena, que estaba pegada a su brazo.

-Venga ya, tú me tiraste agua primero – respondió Ash, comenzando una "discusión" entre los dos.

-Bueno, perdón por eso – se disculpó la chica con tristeza fingida, cosa de la que no se percató Ash.

-No pasa nada Sere, yo me tengo que disculpar por tirarte – se disculpó el azabache, este no estaba fingiendo.

-Lo dijiste, lo dijiste, llevo razón – habló la chica feliz, Ash se sorprendió ante la pequeña mentira que le hizo su novia – tenía que hacerlo – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Prefiero que hagas esto último, ¿Sabes? – dijo sonriendo Ash.

-¿Sí?, eso lo puedo arreglar – sonrió Serena y le dio otro beso.

-Eh parejita, dejad las escenas románticas y vamos a comer – llamó la atención de los dos Gary.

-Es…Está bien – respondieron ambos sonrojados, para después irse con Brock y Gary a cenar, poco después se fueron a dormir, pero antes tenían que ir a pedir las llaves, y no se esperaban que…

-¿Solo hay tres camas? – preguntaron los chicos.

-Sí, ahora mismo no hay otras habitaciones – respondió la enfermera Joy

-Está bien, las cogemos – dijo Brock, la enfermera le dio las llaves y se fueron.

-Esto me suena de algo – dijeron Ash y Serena pensativos - ¡Claro! – gritaron ambos.

-Tranquilos chicos, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gary sorprendido del grito que dieron los chicos.

-Que ya nos pasó algo parecido en Ciudad Verde antes de visitar y luchar contra Brock – respondieron los dos a la vez.

-¿Y cómo lo solucionasteis? – preguntó esta vez Brock.

-Bu…bueno – dijo Ash dudando de responder la pregunta.

-La…La verdad es que… - Serena también dudaba de responder.

-Dormimos juntos – revelaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y bastante sonrojados.

Gary y Brock se sorprendieron de la respuesta de los dos – ¿Ya habéis dormido juntos? – preguntaron a la vez.

-Bueno, solo esa vez – respondió Ash.

-Pues creo que va a haber dos veces – dijo Brock.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Sí, no hay una mejor opción – dijo Gary.

-Pero no hagáis nada raro, eh – dijeron Gary y Brock a la vez con una sonrisa pícara.

Los dos se sonrojaron enormemente ante este comentario, después de pensar en otras opciones vieron que esa sí era la mejor y asintieron a la propuesta de los chicos, menos mal que las camas de este centro Pokemon eran más grandes que las del de Ciudad Verde y no iban a estar tan incómodos, aunque tampoco es que fueran a estar muy incómodos estando juntos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le daban en la cara e hicieron que abriera los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un chico de pelo azabache durmiendo a su lado y le estaba cogiendo de la mano, sonrió al ver que dormía plácidamente, eso quería decir que su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto, "podríamos dormir así más veces", pensó por un segundo, pero desechó la idea, "somos muy jóvenes todavía".

Pensó que lo mejor era despertar a quien dormía a su lado – eh, Ash, Ash despierta – llamó pero el chico no despertaba, " no hay de otra" , pensó y volvió a llamarle de manera más dulce – Ash, despierta cielo – después de decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, rápidamente el chico abrió los ojos, eso nunca fallaba.

-Eh, Sere, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó adormilado el azabache.

-Nada, solo que va siendo hora de despertarse, vamos a desayunar – respondió la chica.

-Está bien – dijo Ash y los dos se cambiaron rápida y silenciosamente para no despertar a los otros dos chicos que estaban en la habitación.

-Venga vamos – Ash le dio la mano a Serena, que la aceptó gustosa y ambos se fueron a la cafetería.

-¿Después de desayunar nos iremos no? – preguntó Serena.

-Eres tú la que quería recorrer la región, así que depende de ti – respondió Ash.

-Está bien, después de desayunar nos iremos – respondió la peli-miel, mientras desayunaban bajaron Gary y Brock.

-Eh chicos, ¿Cómo han dormido? – preguntó Gary con una sonrisa pícara.

-Muy bien – respondieron al instante, y se sonrojaron mucho al escuchar lo que dijeron, pero no era mentira, habían dormido muy bien.

-Uhhhh – dijeron los dos – Ash y Serena, A… - volvieron a corear los dos igual que el día anterior.

-Chicos, parad y a desayunar – dijeron los dos, los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar, ya cuando terminaron Ash y Serena se prepararon y bajaron abajo para despedirse de Brock y Gary.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos a ir ya, espero que nos veamos pronto – le dijo Ash a los dos.

-Ash, Serena, yo también espero que nos veamos pronto – dijo Brock, los dos se iban a ir pero…

-Esperad chicos – habló Gary parándolos - ¿Vais a recorrer la región entera? – preguntó.

-Creo que ya lo dijimos ayer varias veces, jaja – respondió Ash, Gary sonrió al escucharle.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?, lo digo, para hacernos compañía y eso, no me gustaría ir solo, es muy aburrido – preguntó.

Ash y Serena se miraron, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza – Está bien – respondieron ambos.

-Muy bien, esperad que voy a preparar mis cosas – se fue y en menos de 30 segundos volvió con su mochila – hora de irnos, quiero ver esas nuevas formas – después de decir esto salió corriendo.

-Eh, espera Gary – gritó Ash siguiéndole.

Serena y Brock solo se quedaron mirando a ambos – parecen niños pequeños – dijeron a la vez.

-Bueno Brock, yo me voy ya que al final los perderé de vista – dijo Serena riendo y después de esto también se fue siguiéndoles.

-Espero que no les pase nada malo, esta región es muy tranquila, quizás demasiado… - musitó Brock mientras veía como sus amigos se iban – será mejor que me ponga en marcha también, tengo que entrenar para el torneo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Empezamos con un capítulo tranquilo, hay que ir poco a poco, quizás es un poco largo para ser el primer cap, pero es que me salió así xD.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, un review siempre ayuda.**

 **Solo una pregunta, ¿Le cambio a Ash la ropa por la que va a tener en Alola?, ¿Y a Serena y Gary también por alguna más hawaiiana por así decirlo xD?, solo dejarlo en un review por si queréis que se la cambie, sino será la misma.**

 **Y en cuanto al anime de Pokemon Soy y Luna, no tengo palabras con lo que le han hecho al pobre Ash, pero habrá que darle una oportunidad, igual mejora.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap y, nos leemos.**


	2. La primera captura de Alola

**Segundo capítulo del fic, y antes de empezar me gustaría decir varias aclaraciones.**

 **1.- Aunque Serena no vaya a Alola, aquí estará, no imaginéis nada del anime al leer esto, que por cierto, creo que perderá bastante pues creo que parece un poco infantil, nada que ver con XY &Z.**

 **2.- Os recomiendo, solo si queréis, leer el fic anterior para entender un poco la historia (El fin de un viaje, el comienzo de otro)**

 **3.- Las ropas son las mismas que tienen en la región de Kalos, mientras Gary usará la que tenía en la región de Sinnoh.**

 **4.- A excepción de que lo diga, Pikachu siempre está en el hombro de Ash.**

 **Y creo que ya he terminado, sin más, al fic.**

 **Chapter 2: La primera captura de Alola**

Narrador: Ash, Serena y Gary ya estaban viajando por la región de Alola después de despedirse de Brock, ¿Qué será lo que les pasará?

-¿De verdad solo has venido a ver esas nuevas formas? – preguntó Ash a Gary.

-Sí, aun así quería un poco de diversión, por eso fui a participar en la liga de Kanto cuando ganaste, y por eso estoy recorriendo Alola ahora – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ser investigador no tiene pinta de ser fácil – dijo Serena, que iba muy pegada a Ash.

-No tiene nada de fácil, cada vez que hacen nuevos descubrimientos hay que ir a ver como son – respondió de nuevo Gary.

-Por lo menos no vas a estar solo, jaja – rio Ash – tiene que ser muy aburrido estar solo – dijo Ash imaginándoselo, no sabía que pronto tendría que pasar por algo así (Spoiler detected, pero todavía queda xD)

-Bueno, sí que es aburrido – respondió Gary.

Los 3 seguían caminando y conversando, hasta que vieron una especie de perrito de pelaje marrón claro, exceptuando sus patas, hocico y las puntas de las orejas, que eran de un marrón más oscuro, tenía una cola tupida de color crema claro, al igual que una mata de pelo del mismo color rodeando su cuello, cubierto de pequeñas rocas, sus ojos eran azules y su nariz rosa.

-¿Eh, un Pokemon nuevo? – dijo Ash sacando la Pokédex, que reveló toda la información – así que Rockruff, será mi primera captura de Alola, vamos Pikachu – dijo Ash decidido.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y se puso ante ese Rockruff, que también se puso en posición de pelea – Pikachu, ataque rápido – el ratón se lanzó a por el perrito y le golpeó, pero apenas le hizo rasguños, Rockruff contraatacó con placaje – wow, es resistente, usa cola férrea – Pikachu se lanzó contra el Rockruff, que atacó con mordisco, pero el poder de Pikachu se notaba y el perrito acabó en el suelo.

-Bien Pikachu, ahora usa rayo – ordenó Ash, el ratón lanzó una descarga directa, pero Rockruff lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Vaya, ese Rockruff es bastante bueno – dijo Gary viendo como lograba aguantar los golpes de Pikachu.

-Sí, por eso me gustaría capturarlo, Pikachu, cola férrea – dijo Ash, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearle una red saltó y atrapó a los dos Pokemon - ¿¡Quien ha hecho eso!? – gritó Ash mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Y todavía te lo preguntas? – se oyó una voz proveniente del cielo, un globo con forma de Meowth estaba ahí arriba.

-¿En verdad nunca vais a saber que somos nosotros? – dijo un hombre de pelo azul.

-Los bobos nunca se dan cuenta de nada – dijo un Meowth.

-Meowth, James, vámonos – dijo una mujer de pelo fucsia.

-A sus órdenes, Jessie – dijeron los dos como si fueran militares y se fueron, no sin antes dejar una bomba de humo para perderles el rastro, ya cuando el humo se fue el globo se había ido.

-Maldición, el Team Rocket siempre igual – dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokeball – sal Charizard, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Pikachu, ¿Lo harás? – le dijo a su Pokemon que dio un gran rugido en señal de afirmación, que se arrodilló para que subiera su entrenador.

-Tú también Pidgeot – dijo Gary sacando al pájaro – ayúdanos – dijo, el pájaro asintió y dejó a Gary subirse.

-Ven Serena – le dijo Ash a la peli-miel ofreciéndole la mano para subir, la chica le agarró la mano fuertemente y subió al lomo del Pokemon de fuego, poniéndose detrás de Ash – agárrate fuerte, ¿Vale?

-Va...Vale – respondió Serena abrazando a Ash por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en él, a eso se le llama aprovechar el momento xD.

-Gary, vámonos, adelante Charizard – dijo Ash sonrojado por la acción de su novia.

-Vale, vamos Pidgeot – dijo el castaño.

El dragón y el pájaro empezaron a volar y fueron rápidamente en busca del globo del Team Rocket, a los pocos minutos Pidgeot chilló.

-¿Has encontrado algo Pidgeot? – le preguntó Gary a su Pokemon, el ave miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba el Team Rocket, con el globo en el suelo y parecía que festejaban el robo de Pikachu, mientras este y Rockruff estaban en una especie de jaula aislante de la electricidad, y muy pequeña como para poder realizar cualquier movimiento – Ash mira.

Ash y Serena miraron hacia donde señalaba Gary, y rápidamente sacó una pokeball – Greninja, baja y salva a Pikachu y a ese Rockruff – la rana se sincronizó y bajó planeando (básicamente como cuando estaban luchando contra el Team Flare en el anime), en un rápido movimiento usó golpe aéreo y rompió la jaula.

-¡Qué! – gritaron sorprendidos y con miedo el Team Rocket al ver que la rana había aparecido en su estado sincronizado y había salvado a Pikachu. Ash, Serena y Gary bajaron y se pusieron delante del Team Rocket.

-Nosotros nunca nos damos cuenta de que sois vosotros, pero vosotros no aprenderéis a robar nunca, Pikachu rayo, Charizard lanzallamas, Greninja Shuriken de Agua – dijo Ash.

-Eso es verdad, jaja – rio Gary ante el comentario de Ash – Pidgeot, Vendaval – ordenó.

Los 4 ataques fueron contra el Team Rocket y los mandó a volar rápidamente, por supuesto tenían que decir su frase de volar, eso no faltaba nunca.

-Rockruff, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ash mientras miraba si el perrito tenía alguna herida – parece que estás bien.

-Rockruff(El sonido no sé como será pero me imagino que será su propio nombre xD) – chilló feliz el perrito mirando a Ash con ojos de cachorrito (nunca mejor dicho xD)

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Ash mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Parece que quiere ir contigo – le respondió Serena, Ash se sorprendió ante esto - ¿Es verdad? – le preguntó de nuevo al perrito.

-Rockruff – volvió a decir de nuevo el perrito mientras lamía la mano del azabache.

-Entonces ven – dijo sacando una pokeball y poniéndosela delante – vamos a ir juntos a partir de ahora, ¿Vale?

El perrito sonrió y tocó el botón de la pokeball con una pata y entró dentro sin oponer resistencia, 1, 2, 3 , plaf, captura realizada.

-¡Bien, hemos conseguido… un Rockruff! – gritó Ash haciendo la pose de captura junto a Pikachu - ¡Pi PIka Chu!

-Me alegro por ti – dijo Serena dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Groarrr?/¿Grenin? – se escuchó la voz de Charizard y Greninja, que ya había perdido la sincronización, que miraban a su entrenador de manera confusa, Ash se sonrojó ante esto, era verdad, solo Pikachu sabía que él y Serena eran novios.

-Jeje – rio nervioso el azabache – Serena y yo somos novios – le dijo a la rana y el dragón, dejándolos muy sorprendidos, en especial al segundo, puesto que lo conocía prácticamente desde que empezó y era muy despistado.

-Groarr/Grenin – respondieron los dos felices por su entrenador, justo para después ser devueltos a la pokeball.

-Ash, ¿Podrías sacar a Rockruff para verlo mejor? – le preguntó Gary.

-Claro, sal Rockruff – dijo sacando al perrito – Rockruff – chilló al salir.

-Ahh, que mono – dijo Serena intentando acariciarlo, pero el perro gruñó al ver la acción de la peli-miel – parece que no le gusta que le acaricien.

-Tranquilo Rockruff – Ash intentó acariciarlo y esta vez se dejó.

-Parece que hay que ganarse su amistad – dijo Gary al ver que con Ash sí se dejaba – vamos a descansar un rato al centro Pokemon más cercano – propuso, la pareja aceptó y se fueron los 3 al centro Pokemon, ya cuando llegaron se pusieron en una mesa afuera y sacaron a todos sus Pokemon.

-Todos fuera – dijo Ash sacando a Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile y al nuevo Rockruff, junto a Pikachu.

-Vosotros también – dijo Serena sacando a Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon.

-A comer – dijo también Gary sacando a Blastoise, Pidgeot y Umbreon.

-Chicos, os presento a Rockruff, nos lo hemos encontrado hoy y a partir de ahora formará parte del grupo – presentó Ash al perrito a todos, que lo saludaron amigablemente.

-Rockruff – fue lo único que dijo el pequeño perrito mientras se iba con Ash.

-Este Rockruff es muy particular, prefiere estar solo a en grupo – dijo Gary observando detenidamente los movimientos del pequeño Rockruff.

-Venga Rockruff, no pasa nada, no te harán nada malo – le dijo Ash al perrito, este poco a poco bajó y se puso con los demás – bien, y ahora todos a comer – después de decir esto sacó los tazones de cada uno y les dio a cada uno su comida.

-Venga chicos, no solo los Pokemon van a comer – dijo Serena mientras iba a pedir la comida al centro Pokemon y volvía con 3 platos.

-Wow Serena, ¿Cómo sabes que es mi plato favorito? – preguntó Ash mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo contigo Ash – rio la chica mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Nunca va a dejar de ser un niño pequeño – dijo Gary burlonamente mientras veía como comía el azabache.

De nuevo con el pequeño Rockruff, comía tranquilamente un poco alejado de los demás, ya cuando todos terminaron se pusieron alrededor de donde estaba Serena, todos menos el perrito.

-Parece que quieren el postre, jaja – rio Ash viendo como todos sus Pokemon se ponían alrededor de su novia.

-Sí, eso parece, jaja – rio Serena también mientras sacaba su cajita de Pokelitos y le daba uno a cada uno – que raro, hice uno para cada uno pero aquí todavía queda uno.

-Quizás es porque Rockruff no lo cogió – respondió Gary mientras señalaba al pequeño perrito que los miraba un poco alejado del resto.

-Es verdad – dijo Ash – ven aquí Rockruff, ya verás como te van a encantar los Pokelitos de Serena – llamó Ash a su Pokemon, poco a poco el pequeño perrito se acercó a Serena, que tenía el Pokelito en su mano.

-Toma pequeño – le ofreció el pequeño pastelito al perrito.

-Rockruff – musitó inseguro mientras le daba un mordisco al pastelito, la cara le cambió por completo – Rockruff – chilló feliz mientras se comía lo que quedaba y se tiraba a los brazos de la peli-miel.

-Eh, tranquilo – dijo la chica mientras lo acariciaba, parecía que ya dejó de sentirse inseguro.

-Típico, de tal entrenador tal Pokemon – dijo Gary burlonamente mientras veía la escena.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Ash molesto.

-Que Rockruff es igual que tú, Serena se ha ganado su confianza empezando por el estómago, jaja – rio tras decir lo sucedido.

Ash lo miró irritado, pero decidió cortar esa conversación – que bueno que ya le agradas a Rockruff – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novia, Rockruff miraba a los dos confuso por esta acción.

-Vaya, se ven como padres, jajaja – dijo Gary riéndose mientras miraba a los dos, y la verdad no era mentira. Ash le acababa de dar un beso y Serena todavía tenía a Rockruff en sus brazos, parecían toda una familia de verdad – espera que saco una foto.

-Gary, has pasado el límite – fue lo único que dijo Ash mientras empezaba a perseguirlo por todo el centro Pokemon.

-¿Una familia? – se preguntó Serena bastante sonrojada – la verdad no suena nada mal – musitó en voz baja ante la mirada del perrito – toma Rockruff, el último que queda – la peli-miel le dio el último pastelito y empezó a comérselo rápidamente ante la mirada de todos.

 **Idioma Pokemon**

-No, era el último y se lo comió el nuevo – dijo Pikachu llorando cómicamente.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que quedaba uno – dijo Pancham.

-Ese perrito parece que ahora es el mimado del grupo – dijeron casi todos los demás.

-Venga ya, ¿Os vais a poner celosos del pequeño por unos pokelitos? – preguntó Greninja medio sorprendido de la actitud de todos.

-Es que los pokelitos de Serena están deliciosos – se excusó Pikachu – he probado otros y no son tan buenos.

-Pikachu tiene razón, están muy buenos – dijeron los demás – y ahora se los llevará él – lloraron cómicamente todos.

-No puede ser – musitó Greninja negando con la cabeza.

 **Fin del Idioma Pokemon**

Chicos, vamos a dentro a descansar – propuso Ash, los 3 volvieron a todos los Pokemon y entraron al centro Pokemon y pidieron las llaves de la habitación.

-Vaya, ¿Venís de visita a la región? – preguntó la enfermera Joy.

-Sí, pero como lo sabe – respondió Serena extrañada.

-Tenéis un tono de piel más claro de lo normal, jaja – rio tras decir esto la enfermera – ¿Es posible que hayáis venido al Torneo de Campeones que van a hacer? – preguntó.

-Sí, así es – respondió el azabache – me llamo Ash y soy el campeón de la región de Kanto – se presentó.

-Yo soy Serena, y me han invitado a participar – se presentó la peli-miel.

-Y yo soy Gary, investigador y nieto del profesor Oak – se presentó el castaño.

-En ese caso me gustaría deciros que el torneo es dentro de un mes – estaba diciendo cuando Ash le respondió que lo sabían – entonces me gustaría avisaros sobre las pruebas de la región de Alola.

-¿Pruebas de la región de Alola? – preguntaron los 3, curiosos.

-Sí, no sé si lo sabéis pero aquí no hay gimnasios ni liga Pokemon – dijo la enfermera – en vez de eso en cada una de las islas hay un capitán.

-¿Capitán? – preguntó Ash.

-Sí, por ejemplo, la de esta isla es de tipo planta y se llama Lulú – respondió la enfermera – y si superáis las pruebas de todos los capitanes de las islas os enfrentaréis a los Kahuna, que son algo así como el mejor entrenador de la isla, si vencéis a todos se os reconocerá como un Campeón Insular.

-Hmm, suena interesante – dijo Ash – así entrenaría para el Torneo, ¿A vosotros que os parece chicos?

-Sabes que sí quieres ir por mí no hay problema – respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y viendo todas las islas veremos muchos nuevos Pokemon – dijo Gary.

-Entonces listo, mañana nos pondremos a buscar a esa tal Lulú – dijo Ash decidido.

-Bien, ahora descansad que seguro lo necesitaréis – dijo la enfermera Joy mientras le daba las llaves de la habitación, los 3 se fueron arriba y rápidamente se durmieron.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los 3 chicos ya se habían preparado, habían desayunado y estaban listos para salir.

-Muchas gracias por la información de ayer enfermera – agradeció Ash.

-No hay que darlas, para eso estoy aquí – sonrió la enfermera.

-Bien, vámonos – dijo Ash cogiendo de la mano a Serena.

-¿Podéis dejar las escenas románticas para otro momento? – dijo Gary medio molesto de la actitud empalagosa de Ash hacia Serena – al final me voy a ir por mi cuenta.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a caminar – le respondió Ash dándole un beso en los labios a la peli-miel, que se sonrojó un poco de la respuesta que tuvo Ash.

-"Es tan lindo, jaja" – pensó la chica para sí mirando a su novio.

 **Fin del capítulo, estos dos primeros capítulo han sido bastante tranquilos, con un toque de humor y romance, espero que os guste y pronto comenzará la acción xD.**

 **Primera captura de Ash en Alola, ¿Evolucionará?, y si lo hace, ¿A cuál de las dos formas será?, si queréis saberlo no os perdáis los próximos capítulos.**

 **En cuanto a lo del pequeño Spoiler que hice al principio, si os estáis preguntando porque será, en próximos capítulos se verá, antes del torneo, igual le pasa un suceso importante por el que separarse…, hagan sus apuestas xD.**

 **Y sobre lo de la captura de Rockruff, Ash suele capturar alguno de esa forma, mirase Froakie.**


	3. La prueba de Lulú

**Tercer capítulo del fic, no tengo mucho que decir, así que vamos a la historia.**

 **Aclaración: Lulú no es la capitana de esta isla (creo que es la capitana de la segunda, no la primera), solo la he puesto aquí ya que es la más conocida, o la que según yo, será la más conocida.**

 **Chapter 3: La prueba de Lulú.**

Narrador: Ash había capturado un Rockruff y le acababan de contar acerca de los capitanes de Alola. ¿Logrará vencerlos?

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a buscar a esa tal Lulú – dijo Ash decidido.

-¿Pero sabes dónde está? – le preguntaron Serena y Gary.

-Pues ahora que lo decís…no – respondió apenado y con una risilla nerviosa, con una mano detrás de la cabeza, los otros dos se cayeron al estilo anime ante esa respuesta.

-Ash siempre igual – habló Gary negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces vayamos a preguntar a alguien de la isla – propuso Serena.

-Como me alegro de tenerte conmigo – respondió Ash, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase, Gary por su parte apartó la mirada.

-Vámonos – habló el castaño indiferente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Serena al azabache.

-Estará celoso de que tengo una novia preciosa que se preocupa por mí – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Ash – musitó la chica sonrojada por lo que le dijo el azabache – te adoro – dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Ash iba a responder pero…

-Ejem, ejem – "tosió" Gary para llamar la atención de los dos – ¡Vámonos! – gritó.

-Tranquilo Gary, tranquilo, muy pronto encontrarás a alguien para ti – dijo el azabache entre risas.

-¿Sabes? – le dijo Gary a Ash – has cambiado mucho.

-Eh, ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Nada nada, solo tengo una cosa que decirte, por mucho que creas que necesitas algo no te vas a dar cuenta de verdad hasta que lo pierdas, recuerda esto – le respondió el castaño – seguro que en algún momento necesitarás hacerlo – susurró para sí.

-No he entendido gran cosa, pero vale – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa, Gary por su parte casi cae al suelo al estilo anime de su respuesta.

Después de esta extraña conversación los 3 se pusieron en marcha para preguntar a la gente si sabían dónde estaba esa tal Lulú, no encontraban a nadie hasta que llegaron a una especie de pueblo muy pequeñito.

-Vamos a ver si por aquí saben algo – dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a buscar - ¿Oiga, usted conoce a una tal Lulú?, dicen que es la capitana de esta isla – le preguntó a un señor mayor.

-¿Lulú dices?, si quieres encontrarla ve por allá, seguramente esté a la entrada del bosque – le respondió aquel señor señalando en una dirección.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció el azabache con una sonrisa mientras iba con los otros dos chicos – chicos, es por allí – le dijo a los dos.

-Vale, vamos – respondieron Gary y Serena siguiéndolo, a los pocos minutos llegaron a una especie de bosque – debe ser por aquí – dijo Ash mirando hacia todos lados intentando buscar a la capitana - ¿Lulú?, ¿Está por aquí la capitana? – gritó el azabache esperando una respuesta que no llegó, siguieron buscando cuando algo cayó al suelo justo delante de ellos.

Y más que algo, era alguien, una chica de tez bronceada con el pelo largo, verde y con una flor en él, vestía unos shorts muy cortos color gris y una camiseta de deporte gris con franjas rosas a los costados, sus zapatos eran verdes con la punta blanca.

-¡Ahh! – gritaron Ash y Serena asustados dando un paso hacia atrás, hay que decir que la peli-miel se abrazó al azabache.

-¿En serio os asustasteis?, jaja – se burló Gary de sus dos amigos.

-Claro que no, es solo que me impresionó que cayera de los árboles – se excusó Ash un poco avergonzado.

-Vaya vaya, tú debes de ser Ash Ketchump – dijo aquella chica.

-¿Me conoces? – preguntó el azabache señalándose a sí mismo.

-Se podría decir que sí – respondió la chica – eres uno de los entrenadores más famosos que van a participar en el torneo.

-¿Hablas del "Torneo de Campeones"?, ¿Tú también participarás? – preguntó sorprendido el azabache, ¿Cómo es que le conocía?, ¿Famoso?, era lo que rondaba la cabeza del azabache.

-Nop – respondió rápidamente la chica – aunque creo que te puedo interesar – volvió a decir sonriendo.

-¿Interesar? – de nuevo preguntó el azabache algo atontado.

-"¿Cómo que le puede interesar?, ¿Qué piensa hacerle o decirle a Ash? – se preguntaba Serena muy celosa, y se le notaba mucho en la mirada, por lo que la nueva lo notó y sonrió.

-Tranquila – dijo en un susurro que solo escuchó la peli-miel – claro que sí, al fin y al cabo me han dicho que ibas a luchar con los capitanes de las islas, pues bien, yo soy Lulú – se presentó la chica dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Ufffff… - Serena dio un gran soplido de alivio al escucharla.

-Wow increíble, que suerte – dijo el azabache – bueno, como ya sabes yo soy Ash – se presentó – y ellos son Gary…

-Encantado – saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-…y Serena – terminó de decir.

-Hola – saludó la peli-miel feliz.

-Encantada chicos, ¿Vosotros dos sois novios verdad? – preguntó Lulú al azabache y a la performer.

-¿Có…Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ash impresionado y sorprendido.

-Bueno…, digamos que es…, intuición femenina – respondió la peli verde - "Es una pena, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer" – pensó – pero dejemos eso y vayamos a lo importante, la prueba.

-¿Prueba, no es simplemente un combate Pokemon? – preguntó Ash.

-Nop, tienes que pasar una prueba – respondió la chica – al final del bosque se encuentra un objeto llamado Tabla Pradal, tienes que encontrarlo y traerlo aquí – dijo sacando un mapa con una X en un extremo - pero cuidado, el bosque está lleno de peligros tales como trampas o incluso Pokemon, así que ten cautela y paciencia – terminó de decir.

-Hablas con el hombre equivocado, eso no es algo que vaya con Ash – dijo Gary provocando un poco de enfado en Ash y risa en las chicas.

-Gary… - empezó a decir enfadado el azabache.

-¿Tengo razón Serena? – preguntó rápidamente el castaño mirando a la peli-miel.

-Bu…Bueno – comenzó, dudando de que decir, los demás la miraron atentamente, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa – no son dos de todas las cualidades que tiene – intentó responder de la manera menos hiriente posible.

-¿Tú también Serena? – lloró cómicamente el entrenador causando risa en los demás.

-Entonces que vas a hacer, ¿Harás la prueba? – preguntó Lulú cortando la conversación anterior.

-Claro que sí – respondió animado el azabache.

-Ok, te estaremos esperando al final del bosque – volvió a decir Lulú y le dio el mapa.

-Espera, ¿Estaremos? – preguntó Ash guardando el mapa en un bolsillo.

-Claro, la prueba la harás tú solo, sin ayuda – respondió la peli verde.

-Hmm…, está bien – respondió el azabache no muy convencido, pero era algo que tenía que hacer si quería superar a los capitanes.

-Bien chicos, vámonos – le dijo Lulú mientras iba hacia una dirección y se abría una especie de trampilla – por aquí iremos directo al final y esperaremos a Ash – los dos la siguieron, no sin que antes Serena se despidiera del azabache.

-Ash cuídate – habló preocupada.

-Tranquila Serena – le intentó tranquilizar el azabache.

-Pero no quiero que te pasa nada malo – volvió a decir preocupada la peli-miel.

-Ve con ellos y espérame, te prometo que no me pasará nada – respondió cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, esto hizo que se tranquilizara más.

-Tierra llamando a la parejita – gritó Gary dejando a los dos desconcertados y algo sonrojados - es hora de irse, suerte Ash.

-¿Por qué tenías que cortar el momento?, se veía tan romántico – dijo Lulú con ojos soñadores, la pareja se puso completamente roja tras escuchar eso.

-Emm… gracias Gary – respondió el azabache entrecortado.

-Suerte cielo – terminó de decir Serena antes de irse dándole un beso en la mejilla – para la suerte.

Tras esto los 3 chicos se fueron dejando al azabache solo.

-Hmm…, vamos a pasar esa prueba, ¿Verdad Pikachu? – le dijo al ratón.

-Pika Pika – respondió decidido el Pokemon.

-Bien dicho, ¡Vamos! – gritó decidido – pero antes necesito ayuda – dijo sacando una pokeball de la cual salió una rana azul – Greninja, necesito que nos orientes en este bosque para llegar al final, tú tienes un sentido extraordinario para detectar y actuar rápidamente frente a cualquier trampa.

-Grenin – respondió rápidamente la rana en forma de sí.

Tras esto los 3 se pusieron en marcha, Greninja iba dos pasos delante de Ash, y Pikachu iba al lado de su entrenador, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando la rana empezó a mirar a su alrededor y le hacía unas señales al azabache.

-¿Una trampa? – preguntó Ash, la rana afirmó con la cabeza y se pusieron alerta, unas redes saltaron hacia los 3 – Greninja, tajo umbrío, Pikachu, Cola férrea – ordenó, los dos Pokemon rápidamente cortaron las redes – primer peligro superado – dijo el azabache tranquilo.

 **Mientras tanto, los otros 3.**

-¿Por aquí llegamos al final? – preguntó Gary mientras iban caminando por unos pasillos hechos de metal – esto es gigantesco.

-Sí, es bastante grande, y todo está debajo del bosque, solo se usa para llegar al destino final de las pruebas, el bosque es un laberinto, ni yo misma puedo llegar al final sin usar un mapa – respondió Lulú.

-Espero que Ash esté bien – dijo Serena triste y preocupada.

-Tranquila, el mapa que le he dado contiene pistas para llegar al final – respondió la peli verde poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Sí Serena, Ash siempre sabe salir de cualquier situación – la animó Gary poniéndole una mano en el otro hombro.

-Chicos, gracias – respondió un poco emocionada – seguro que lo logrará.

 **Volviendo a Ash.**

-Creo que por aquí llegamos al final – decía mientras miraba el mapa, él y sus Pokemon se dirigieron hacia aquella dirección y poco a poco se empezó a ver algo brillante al final, cuando llegaron vieron una especie de tabla gruesa de un color verde muy llamativo.

-Hmm…, debe ser esta – dijo el azabache y la cogió – muy bien, ahora tenemos que ir con los demás – volvió a decir mientras empezaba a alejarse, pero en eso tres Pokemon se pusieron delante suya, eran un Gogoat, un Trevenant y un Meganium.

-Esta debe ser la última trampa, de acuerdo, a luchar – dijo sacando una pokeball de la que salió un dragón naranja – muy bien, Charizard a por Meganium, Greninja, tú ve a por Trevenant, y Gogoat para Pikachu – los 3 se pusieron en posición de pelea, los Pokemon del azabache demostraron su gran habilidad y rápidamente derrotaron a los otros 3 – muy bien y ahora hacia el final.

 **Con Serena, Gary y Lulú.**

-Llegamos al final – dijo Lulú mientras abría una puerta.

Los 3 pasaron y vieron un gran campo con muchas flores y muchos Pokemon de tipo planta, bicho y más en él.

-Wow, qué bonito – dijo Serena mirando maravilla a su alrededor.

-Parece muy tranquilo – comentó Gary.

-Es un claro escondido en el bosque y es muy difícil llegar aquí, por lo que la mayoría de Pokemon que vienen viven tranquilos y en armonía – respondió Lulú – ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue Ash.

-Solo espero que esté… - estaba diciendo Serena cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-…Perfecto, estoy perfectamente bien – los 3 se giraron y vieron al azabache acompañado de Pikachu, Charizard y Greninja, este último tenía una tabla gruesa de un color verde muy llamativo en sus manos.

-¡Ash! – gritó feliz Serena y se tiró a abrazarle fuertemente.

-Auch, Serena, más suave por favor – se quejó de forma infantil el azabache.

-Ups, lo siento – se disculpó cortando el abrazo avergonzada.

-No tienes que sentir nada – respondió Ash cogiéndola de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pika Pika / Groaarr / Grenin – se escuchó la voz de los 3 Pokemon del azabache a sus espaldas, los 3 veían felices a su entrenador, Pikachu y Charizard tenían una mirada un poco impresionada, mientras Greninja abrió los ojos (recordad que la mayoría de las veces los tiene cerrados)

-Mmm..., ¿Qué os pasa? – les preguntó Ash un poco sonrojado.

-No están acostumbrados a que su entrenador, aquel que era un auténtico payaso inmaduro que no se daba cuenta de nada, ahora sea tan "romántico" – se burló Gary del azabache.

-A mí me encanta que sea así – dijo Serena pegándose al azabache, éste se sonrojo por el comentario de la peli-miel.

-Bueno, dejemos eso – empezó a decir rascándose la mejilla – ven Greninja – la rana se adelantó y le dio la Tabla Pradal – aquí está la tabla – terminó de decir entregándole la tabla a Lulú.

-Muy bien Ash, lo conseguiste, esto solo significa que… - pausa dramática - ¡Prueba Superada!

-¡Bien, lo conseguimos! – gritó con los puños en alto junto a Pikachu, Charizard y Greninja.

-Y ahora que conseguiste pasar la prueba, te toca luchar contra el kahuna de la isla, su nombre es Kaudan – dijo de nuevo Lulú.

-¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra? – preguntó el azabache.

-Ahora mismo no lo sé, será mejor que lo busques tú mismo – respondió Lulú sonriendo.

-Oh…vaya – dijo Ash desanimado, pero enseguida se recompuso – pues vamos a ello – dijo animado.

-Wow, que cambio en apenas dos segundos – dijo Lulú sorprendida.

-Es Ash, siempre es así – contestó Gary.

-Bueno, entonces espero que os vaya bien – dijo Lulú despidiéndose – me alegro de haberlos conocido y espero volver a veros pronto, pero antes… - rápidamente cogió a Serena y se la llevó unos metros para que no la escucharan los chicos.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa Lulú? – preguntó Serena extrañada.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo, es solo que tengo que decirte una cosa – empezó a decir haciendo una pausa – seguramente ahora no entiendas nada, pero pronto lo harás.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó más extrañada todavía la peli-miel.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que cuides a Ash – Serena miró atentamente a la peli verde – no me mires así, solo quiero decirte que por muchos males que pasen no se separen, son una pareja muy linda y ambos se complementan muy bien, sois casi perfectos, os queréis muchísimo, antes de hacer una acción piensa lo que haces, no todo es lo que parece.

-No te entiendo muy bien, jeje – dijo Serena con una risilla nerviosa.

-Lo suponía, tranquila, muy pronto lo sabrás – respondió Lulú – y espero veros pronto y ver que siguen igual de bien – tras decir esto le dio un abrazo – hasta pronto – tras esto se fue y Serena volvió con los chicos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó Ash a la peli-miel.

-Nada importante – respondió Serena – "Me pregunto a que se referirá con eso" – pensó la peli-miel – vámonos chicos – dijo empezando a correr.

-Ash, ya le pegaste tu energía – dijo Gary con burla.

-Cállate y sigámosla, que al final nos perderemos – respondió Ash empezando a correr - ¡Espera Serena!

 **En otro lugar de la isla.**

-Creo que ha llegado el momento, es hora de decirle lo que siento… - el Pokemon que tenía en sus brazos la animó con su grito característico.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Ash ha pasado la prueba que le hizo Lulú y se enfrentará al Kahuna de la isla, pero pasemos a las preguntas, ¿Será importante lo que le dijo Gary a Ash?, ¿Y lo que le dijo Lulú a Serena?, ¿Ash logrará ganarle al Kahuna?, ¿Quién será el personaje que apareció al final?**

 **Dejad reviews con lo que penséis sobre esto y si os gustó el capítulo.**

 **También quiero decir que ahora que empezó el instituto tendré menos tiempo para escribir, menos mal que ya es el último año :D. Así que seguramente los capítulos sean 1 cada 10-15 días, al menos por ahora.**

 **Por último, quería volver a aclarar que aunque Lulú no es la capitana de la isla que es dirigida por el Kahuna Kaudan, los pondré en la misma, sobre todo por este último, ya que es el único que se conoce hasta este momento.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo cap, Nos leemos :D**


	4. Un malentendido Dos corazones rotos

**Hueee, nuevo capítulo, y es el cuarto, no tengo mucho que decir, bueno sí, solo una pregunta para vosotros, ¿Qué inicial de Alola os gusta más?, sin más, al capítulo.**

 **Chapter 4: Un malentendido, dos corazones rotos. No todo son buenas noticias.**

Ash y los demás estaban caminando alrededor de la isla para buscar al Kahuna que según Lulú se llamaba Kaudan, pasaban las horas y no llegaban a encontrar nada ni nadie que les dijera algo acerca de este.

-Wow, ha tenido que desaparecer o algo, porque no aparece – dijo Gary un poco cansado.

-Sí, será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco – dijo esta vez Ash, se giró pero en cuanto lo hizo vio algo muy extraño, un Pokemon muy parecido a Marowak, pero este era de un color oscuro, con una marca, también de color oscuro, en su cráneo y el hueso que solía llevar tenía un fuego azulado en ambos lados – ¿Q…Qué es eso? – preguntó Ash impresionado.

-Es un Marowak, es la forma Alola – respondió Gary.

-¿La forma Alola de Marowak? – volvió a decir Ash.

-Pues se ve muy bien – habló por primera vez Serena.

-A ver un momento – dijo Ash sacando la Pokedex – tipo fantasma y fuego, me vendría muy bien, decidido, voy a atraparlo, adelante Greninja – termino diciendo mientras sacaba a la rana.

El Marowak se puso en posición de pelea y comenzó a lanzar llamas con su hueso, la rana las esquivó pero estas se redirigieron hacia Greninja y lo golpeó, sin embargo, apenas le hizo rasguños.

-Greninja, usa tajo umbrío – la rana se lanzó contra su contrario con los brazos en cruz, el Marowak se lanzó con el hueso y ambos chocaron en un potente golpe – vaya, sí que es fuerte – dijo Ash – esto solo mejora, usa Shuriken de Agua.

El Marowak alzó su hueso y de ahí salió una gran llamarada que fue contra el ataque de la rana, ambos provocaron un fuerte choque, pero Greninja seguía lanzando shurikens y al final acabaron golpeando al Marowak – ahora Greninja, acaba con golpe aéreo – la rana se lanzó de nuevo y le propinó varios golpes, primero mandándolo al aire, después golpeándole sucesivas veces y por último lanzándole al piso violentamente.

-Ahora, ¡Vamos pokeball! – gritó Ash lanzando una pokeball contra el Pokemon debilitado, 1 toque, 2 toques, 3 toques, y por último, capturado, Ash fue a recoger la pokeball y pegando un salto junto a Pikachu dijo – he capturado… ¡Un Marowak!

-¿Todavía sigue haciendo esto? – le preguntó Gary a Serena con una mano en la cara, un poco apenado de la acción del azabache.

-Sí – respondió Serena riendo – hay veces en las que sigue siendo un poco infantil, jajaja – "aunque esto es lo que me encanta de él" – esto último lo pensó para sí misma.

-Chicos, vamos al centro Pokemon, quiero que recuperen a Marowak – le dijo Ash a los dos.

-Está bien – respondieron ambos.

-Una Forma Alola – empezó a decir Gary – Ash, después me gustaría examinar un poco al Marowak – terminó de decir.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – respondió el azabache, tras esto los tres se fueron hacia el centro Pokemon más cercano, y se pusieron a descansar un rato.

-Toma Gary, puedes ver a Marowak mientras Serena y yo descansamos un rato – le dijo Ash mientras lo sacaba de su pokeball – no te hará nada malo, tranquilo – le dijo esta vez a su Pokemon para que estuviera tranquilo, y se fue junto a Gary.

Después de dejar a su Pokemon con el castaño se fue junto a la chica y se sentó en un sofá junto a ella (estaban en la recepción/sala de descanso, como quieran llamarlo)

-Estoy un poco cansado – dijo el azabache – el combate con Marowak me ha cansado un poco.

-Igual es que llevábamos cerca de cinco horas caminando – respondió con risa Serena.

-Tienes razón – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se echaron un poco en el sofá y se pusieron a descansar, hasta que escucharon la puerta del centro Pokemon abriéndose.

-¿Podría curar mis Pokemon, enfermera Joy? – se escuchó decir.

Ash y Serena escuchaban todo, la chica no le prestó especial atención, pero el azabache parecía estar sorprendido.

-No puede ser – dijo el azabache levantándose del sofá y yendo dirección a donde escuchó esa pequeña conversación, Serena siguió un poco preocupada a su novio para ver que le pasaba, cuando los dos llegaron vieron a una chica de tez blanca, ojos y pelo color azul oscuro, llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo de una blusa negra y una falda rosa, calcetines negros y botas rosas, también llevaba un gorro blanco con una pokeball rosa en él y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

Los dos chicos se quedaron parados, más bien Ash, ya que Serena estaba intrigada de la actitud de Ash, y al ver que solo miraba a la chica poco a poco se empezó a poner celosa – Ash, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con un tono entre preocupación y celos.

Sin embargo el chico no respondió, la chica que acababa de entrar se giró y vio a la pareja, aunque solo se fijó en el chico, rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo, hay que decir que Serena no podía aguantar los celos, en pocos segundos parecía que iba a explotar por dentro.

-Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo aquella chica.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde Sinnoh – respondió el chico, cada palabra aumentaba los celos de Serena.

-"No puede ser, es imposible que Ash se haya fijado en ella, aunque haya viajado antes con ella que conmigo, pero no, no puede ser que…" – los pensamientos de la peli-miel se cortaron al escuchar a Ash.

-Me alegro de verte, Dawn – dijo el azabache – ah claro, lo olvidaba, ella es Serena, y es… - no llegó a terminar la frase ya que la peli-miel habló.

-Enseguida vuelvo Ash, voy a por unos refrescos – terminó de decir marchándose.

-Eh, ¿Qué le ha pasado? – se preguntó Ash.

-Tranquilo Ash, seguro que solo tiene sed – le respondió la peli azul (poner peli azul oscuro es muy largo xD) – "es el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que siento por él" – pensó para sí misma.

-Sí, será eso – dijo no muy convencido el chico.

Cuando se marchó por la puerta, Dawn llevó a cabo lo que planeaba, y empezó a acercarse más a Ash – Ash, me gustaría decirte algo muy importante – empezó a decir la chica.

-¿Qu…Que es lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó nervioso.

-Solo esto – cuando terminó de decir esto se acercó al rostro del azabache de un solo movimiento y empezó a besarle, el chico se quedó estático de la acción de su amiga, hasta que escuchó dos vaso caerse, en ese momento se esperó lo peor, y cuando se giró vio quién tiró los vasos.

Hay estaba ella, estática, con las dos manos abiertas, señal de que se le cayeron los vasos de la impresión, poco a poco vio como de sus ojos azules comenzaban a brotar lágrimas mientras comenzaba a balbucear.

-¿P…Por qué?, ¿Po…Por qu…qué?, ¿Por qué has he…hecho esto? – susurraba, pero el azabache fue capaz de escucharla.

-Se…Serena, no es lo que parece, es solo que ella… - empezó a decir acercándose a ella.

La expresión de Serena pasó de impresión y mucha tristeza a una de auténtica furia - ¿¡Cómo has sido capaz!?, ¡Yo pensaba que me querías!, ¿¡Todo lo que dijiste era mentira!?, ¿¡Dónde quedó eso de "Juntos para siempre!? – comenzó a preguntar y gritar al mismo tiempo, cada frase hacía que llorara más.

-Serena, te juro que no es lo que parece, sabes que solo te quiero a ti – volvió a decir el azabache mientras intentaba abrazarla y consolarla.

-¡Suéltame! – chilló y le dio un empujón junto a una cachetada que tiró a Ash al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se escuchó la voz de Gary que venía con el Marowak de Ash después de examinarlo.

-Nada, solo que este maldito besó a esa chica – respondió Serena furiosa señalando a la peli azul, después de esto se fue corriendo y derramando lágrimas.

-¿Dawn? – musitó Gary más sorprendido, en eso cayó en lo dicho por la peli-miel - ¡Ash!, ¿Cómo has sido capaz de…?

-Gary, te juro que yo no he hecho nada – dijo el azabache mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus mejillas – jamás sería capaz de dañar a Serena… - terminó de decir en un susurro sollozando un poco más.

Por su parte Dawn no sabía que hacer, a ella le gustaba Ash, pero sabía que no le pertenecía, que él estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica peli-miel, y tras haber pasado todo esto se arrepintió de lo que hizo – no está mintiendo Gary, él no hizo nada malo, fui yo quien le besé y no me respondió – le dijo al castaño y luego se fijó en el azabache, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando – Ash, lo siento, de veras, si hubiese sabido esto no lo habría hecho.

Ash poco a poco empezó a levantarse – es mi culpa Dawn, yo debería haberme apartado.

-"Sigue siendo igual de amable y noble que antes" – pensó la chica y luego se le ocurrió otra cosa – "¿Quizás si voy a hablar yo misma con ella…?, espero que lo entienda" – tras pensar esto se despidió de los dos chicos y se fue.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Gary comenzó a hablar.

-Ash, ve a hablar con Serena, seguro que lo entenderá si se lo dices – le dijo al azabache.

-Ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para eso, debo dejarla tranquila unos días y luego volver a hablar con ella cuando haya pensado más – respondió Ash.

-Pero… - Gary sabía que Ash tenía razón, que hablar con ella ahora solo podía empeorar las cosas – está bien.

-Y Gary, necesito tu ayuda – volvió a decir el azabache.

-¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó.

-Necesito que cuides de Serena y que no le pase nada malo – le respondió.

Gary se sorprendió de lo que dijo, "no importa que es lo que les pasé, el ama a Serena" – pensó el castaño – está bien Ash, no le pasará nada malo en este tiempo, pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué harás mientras?

-Iré a buscar y derrotar al kahuna – respondió.

-Espero que esté bien solo – dijo Gary.

-Claro que sí – dijo el azabache mientras cogía su mochila e iba hacia la salida – confío en ti Gary – terminó de decir mientras salía.

-Serena… - dijo en un susurro mirando al cielo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Ya sé que es un poco triste hacer esto, pero toda historia tiene algún punto triste en ella.**

 **Y si no os gusta que haya puesto a Dawn como la mala, tranquilos, no será la "mala" del todo.**

 **Ya sabéis, un review siempre ayuda para seguir y saber que os gusta, y espero vuestra respuesta acerca del inicial de Alola.**

 **Sin más, me despido, hasta la proximaaa.**


	5. Ash vs Kaudan y ¿De verdad paso eso?

**Seguimos con el quinto capítulo del fic, me han dado ganas de escribir este fin de semana xD, y me gustaría decir un poco mi opinión acerca del mundo de Pokemon antes de comenzar, si no queréis leer esto id directamente a la historia.**

 **Primero, en cuanto al anime, el episodio 44 está muy bien, aunque a mi parecer faltó un combate contra Alain, maldito Team Rocket D: xD, y el 45 lo espero con ansias tras ver la preview, donde Ash coge a Serena de la mano y se la lleva a algún lugar**

 **Y después, en cuanto a los juegos, las evos de litten y rowlet me gustan mucho, y la de poplio, bueno, es el "inicial femenino" de esta gen. Y me estoy muriendo de ganas de jugar a la demo y poder tener al Greninja-Ash, me quedé 0.0 al verlo xD.**

 **Y ya he dicho todo, al episodio, que se dividirá en dos partes, de ahí que tenga un título dividido en dos "semi" títulos**

 **Chapter 5: Ash vs. Kaudan y ¿De verdad pasó lo que vi?**

Serena se encontraba tumbada en una roca, había salido corriendo después de lo que vio en el centro Pokemon, había corrido tanto que no sabía dónde se encontraba ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerme esto?, ¿Acaso se ha cansado de mí?, ¿Todas las palabras y acciones que hacía eran simplemente un engaño para hacerme sentir bien? – se preguntaba la peli-miel, sus ojos se encontraban acuosos y volviendo a insinuar más lágrimas.

-Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte tanto, pero…pero es que… - no llegó a terminar de hablar, el dolor de su corazón no la dejaba hablar y pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin saber que alguien la espiaba.

-Si tan solo supieras la verdad – habló para sí mismo un chico castaño con una camiseta negra y pantalones morados – Ash no ha hecho nada de eso, deja de castigarte mentalmente Serena, confía en él – comenzó a moverse lentamente pero sin querer piso una ramita del suelo, haciendo que la chica se girase.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó alzando la voz y limpiándose las lágrimas, para no aparentar ser o estar débil y dolida en ese momento, cogió una pokeball y sacó a Braixen – usa lanza….

-Tranquila Serena, que soy yo – salió Gary de entre los arbustos con los brazos en alto y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Serena se calmó un poco, dio un soplido aliviado y volvió a tumbarse con una mirada triste en aquella roca.

Gary se acercó preocupado a la peli-miel e intentó consolarla – Serena, deja de pensar en eso – dijo el chico.

-No puedo – contestó con voz entrecortada.

Ahhh… - Gary dio un resoplido cansado y comenzó a hablar - ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó mirando al cielo, estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Serena alzó la mirada con una cara sorprendida y extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres?

El castaño sonrió y respondió con otra pregunta - ¿De verdad crees que todo lo que pasó es verdad?

-Gary, lo vi con mis propios ojos, Ash estaba besando a esa chica – gritó la peli-miel algo molesta.

-¿No confías en él? – preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

-¿Confiar…en él? – volvió a preguntar extrañada la chica - ¿A qué te refieres ahora?

-Serena, el amor es confiar en el uno y en el otro, no puedes dejarte llevar por algo, ¿Acaso crees que Ash no haría cualquier cosa por ti?, ¿Acaso crees que él se ha comportado contigo así solo porque le daba la gana?

-Gary… - las palabras del castaño habían hecho mella en la chica –"¿Él hubiera actuado como yo si hubiera visto algo parecido conmigo? – se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Créeme Serena, conozco a Ash desde niños, y nunca lo había visto comportarse así con una chica, él te ama de verdad – terminó de decir el castaño.

Serena se quedó pensativa tras escuchar esas palabras, ¿Tendría Gary razón?, ¿O simplemente estaba intentado ayudar a su amigo?, de nuevo unas palabras del castaño la hicieron salir del trance pensativo en el que estaba.

-Ven, que como sigamos aquí de noche vamos a pillar un resfriado – dijo marchándose hacia una dirección, la chica simplemente le siguió con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"¿De verdad pasó lo que vi?"

 **Mientras tanto /Pov Ash**

Había salido solo del centro Pokemon, bueno, solo no, ya que Pikachu se encontraba conmigo, íbamos a encontrar a Kaudan y luchar contra él, pero por una extraña razón pensaba que no iba a salir bien, que me faltaba algo para ganar.

Pero ahora mismo esa batalla era un tema aparte, solo algo que me iba a dejar de hacer pensar en ella durante un tiempo, no sé cómo ha podido pasar todo esto, simplemente por un malentendido, ¿Es simplemente que no confía en mí?, ¿O es que de verdad creyó que yo besé a Dawn?, había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde iba hasta que choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho – dije disculpándome mientras me levantaba.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estoy bien – respondió aquella persona, alcé mi vista y vi que era un señor mayor, con la piel bronceada, tenía un gran bigote blanco, igual que su pelo y llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta azul y una especie de chaqueta hawaiana de color amarillo encima, sus chanclas eran azules y blancas.

-Me alegro de que esté bien, mi nombre es Ash – me presenté ante él.

-¿Has dicho Ash? – preguntó aquel hombre.

-S…Sí, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté extrañado.

-Eh, ah no, nada nada – respondió rápidamente – yo soy Kaudan.

Al escuchar ese nombre abrí mis ojos sorprendido, ¿Este hombre es el capitán de la isla?, habría que preguntarle, así que rápidamente lo hice y me respondió que sí, que era él – en ese caso, me gustaría retarle a una batalla Pokemon para vencer al primer capitán – le dije.

Aquel hombre sonrió y me respondió – sígueme – fue hacia una dirección, yo simplemente le seguí para ver a donde iba, al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegamos a una especie de campo de batalla – muy bien chico, si quieres luchar será aquí, en una batalla de 1 contra 1.

-¿1 contra 1? – me pregunté a mi mismo, era extraño, normalmente los combates de gimnasio suelen ser dos mínimo, aunque realmente esto no era un gimnasio – está bien – le respondí.

-En ese caso, adelante Tapu Koko – dijo sacando a un Pokemon de su pokeball – este es el guardián de esta isla, así que no será fácil chico.

Al escuchar eso sonreí, intenté borrar todas mis preguntas y pensamientos que tenía hacia Serena antes de chocar con él y saqué a mi Greninja, iba a ir con todo.

-Muy bien Greninja, usa tajo umbrío – le ordenó, él se lanzó a por el contrario, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente y luego golpeó a Greninja lanzándolo contra unas rocas – maldición, vamos Greninja, shuriken de agua.

Los shurikens iban hacia el enemigo, pero este los volvió a esquivar muy fácilmente y con un rayo atacó a Greninja, el combate cada vez iba a peor y no lograba dar ni un solo movimiento en él, entonces pensé que era hora de intensificar el combate y realicé la sincronización.

Pero algo salió mal, la apariencia de Greninja no cambiaba, ni siquiera aparecía el vórtice de agua, fue como esa vez que luché contra Shota, donde no fuimos capaces de sincronizarnos.

En ese momento el rival aprovechó y volvió a atacar a Greninja, dejándole debilitado.

-¿Se acabó? – me pregunté - ¿Cómo ha salido tan mal? – dije devolviéndole a la pokeball – bien hecho Greninja, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

En eso el mayor se me acercó y me habló.

-¿Este es el campeón de Kanto? – dijo con un toque burlesco y serio a la vez, no parecía estar burlándose.

Yo lo escuché atentamente, pero no tenía una respuesta hacia él, no lograba sacar nada en claro, solo agaché la cabeza, triste.

-Chico, libera tus pensamientos, saca de la cabeza todo lo que tienes, si necesitas algo, ve a buscarlo, solo así podrás sentirte libre en una batalla.

Lo escuché atentamente, aunque de nuevo sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Ven chico, está oscureciendo, quédate a dormir en mi casa si quieres.

Yo solo lo seguí mientras una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza

¿Cómo libero mis pensamientos?

 **Volviendo con Serena y Gary.**

Los dos chicos se encontraban en el centro Pokemon, acababan de despertarse y estaban desayunando, cuando terminaron los dos recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha, pero una cosa pasó por la cabeza de los dos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntaron al otro al mismo tiempo, ocasionando risa en los dos.

-Bueno, sigamos recorriendo la isla, todavía queda mucho por hacer – dijo Gary.

-Está bien – respondió Serena y los dos se pusieron a caminar, hasta que vieron un Vulpix, pero este era de un color casi blanco, sus ojos azules y su pelaje parecía estar hecho de nubes.

Los ojos de Serena prácticamente se pusieron a brillar – que bonito es ese Pokemon – dijo la chica.

-Es la forma Alola de Vulpix – le dijo Gary.

-Creo que lo voy a capturar – dijo y sacó a su Braixen, los dos se pusieron a combatir, parecía que Braixen llevaba ventaja y poco a poco empezó a debilitar a Vulpix, después de dejarle casi debilitado Serena le lanzó una pokeball y lo capturó.

-He capturado un Vulpix Alola – dijo la chica mientras levantaba la pokeball con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Felicidades Serena – la felicitó Gary.

Después de esto los dos siguieron caminando hasta que anocheció, los dos fueron a un centro Pokemon y rápidamente fueron a dormir, pero la chica no podía, todavía seguía pensando en Ash y en las palabras que le dijo Gary el día anterior.

-"No sé que hacer" – se dijo a sí misma – "no todo es lo que parece, pero eso…" – entonces recordó lo que pasó justo después de salir corriendo del centro Pokemon el día anterior.

 **Flashback / Pov Serena**

Había salido corriendo del centro Pokemon después de ver todo eso, Ash, mi Ash estaba besando a otra chica, ¿Cómo ha sido capaz?, pensaba con rabia y furia, pero también con mucha tristeza, llegué a una roca y ahí me puse a pensar en qué hacer, hasta que una voz me cortó mis pensamientos, giré mi cabeza y vi a la maldita a la que besó Ash.

-¿¡Que quieres!? – pregunté irritada - ¿Acaso vienes a restregarme que Ash es tuyo?

Esa chica bajó la mirada y soltó unas lágrimas – no es eso – respondió.

Me sorprendí al escucharla – Si eso no es, ¿Entonces qué es? – no entendía que hacía aquí, debería estar con Ash.

-A…Ash no me correspondió – me dijo entrecortada.

Mi cara seguramente fue una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad a la vez, pero mi cerebro decía otra cosa – no te creo, seguro que solo lo dices para que me alegre y luego cuando lo vea estés con él.

-Mira Serena, ¿te llamabas así no? – me preguntó, yo solo dije que sí con un sonido – yo quiero a Ash, pero sé que él te ama a ti, no puedo hacerle nada, ahora, sí tú no quieres volver a estar con él, yo estaré ahí para él, créeme, no le van a faltar chicas – me respondió y después de esto se fue.

 **Fin del flashback / Pov Serena**

Después de recordar ese momento todo parecía tener sentido, las palabras de Gary, las palabras de Dawn y sobre todo, las palabras que me dijo Lulú antes de irse, "No todo es lo que parece".

Me levanté de mi cama, miré la luna y con una sonrisa en mi cara me dije a mi misma.

-Tengo que ir a por Ash.

 **Volviendo con Ash / Pov Ash**

Aquel señor me llevó a su casa, no parecía muy grande, por suerte tenía dos habitaciones, cenamos y ambos nos fuimos a dormir, sin embargo no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba pensando en el combate de antes, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido salí al balcón.

-"¿Por qué no fui capaz de sincronizarme con Greninja? – era lo que me preguntaba - ¿Cómo puedo liberar mis pensamientos?

Seguía pensando, pero no era capaz de sacar nada en claro, en eso miré la luna y recordé dos cosas, la primera, seguramente el momento más importante de mi vida hasta ahora, cuando me confesé a Serena, y la segunda, mi primera cita con ella, entonces recordé el final de esa cita y la frase que nos dijimos

"Desde hoy, siempre juntos hasta el final"

Seguramente alguna pequeña lágrima se me cayó al recordar todo eso, volví a intentar recordar y solo pasaban momentos con ella, cuando me salvo la vida, cuando le dijimos lo nuestro a su madre, siempre que me ayudó en un combate, espera, eso es.

Otra cosa volvió a pasar por mi cabeza, ahora he sido capaz de entender las palabras de Gary y las de Kaudan, necesito a Serena, no puedo despejar mi mente si no estoy con ella, es mi "luz", puede sonar un poco cursi, pero es así, entonces volví a mirar a la luna y con una sonrisa me dije a mi mismo.

-Tengo que ir a por Serena.

 **Fiiiiiiiiin del capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, no soy un experto en escribir un capítulo que esté centrado directamente en el amor, pero espero que os guste. Siendo sincero creo que me han salido mejor las partes de Serena.**

 **Y bueno, creo que no tengo nada que decir, así que me despido, y ya sabéis, un review siempre ayuda :P**


	6. Reencuentro

**Bueno, sexto capítulo, y antes de comenzar me gustaría decir algo acerca de la continuación de la historia.**

 **Mi idea es subir un capítulo cada fin de semana, igual si me puede dar tiempo hare dos, pero no os preocupéis si no hay uno cada semana, que seguiré subiéndolo hasta que lo acabe, sin más, al capítulo.**

 **Por suerte este miércoles ha sido fiesta nacional en España y me ha dado tiempo de escribir :)**

 **Chapter 6: Reencuentro**

Ash acababa de despertarse con una idea muy clara en su mente, ir a buscar a Serena.

Rápidamente bajó y vio que el dueño de la casa estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno, el hombre se percató de su presencia

-Oh, hola chico, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

-Muy bien, señor Kaudan – respondió el azabache – muchas gracias.

-¿Por? – volvió a preguntar aquel señor mientras le daba el desayuno.

-Bueno, por las palabras de ayer ya sé que tengo que hacer – respondió Ash.

-Eso es bueno – dijo el hombre simplemente mientras se sentaba.

De forma rápida y con mucha energía el azabache terminó de desayunar.

-Tengo que irme, y muchas gracias por todo de nuevo – dijo Ash mientras cogía su mochila – pronto volveré a por la revancha – dijo enérgico

-Adelante chico, con ese espíritu conseguirás lo que quieras – le respondió el hombre sonriendo mientras veía como se iba.

Después de esa pequeña charla con el hombre comenzó a ir hacia lo que quería, hacia la persona con la que siempre querría estar.

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado todo este tiempo Pikachu – le dijo apenado a su pequeño Pokemon eléctrico, que iba caminando a su lado.

-Pika chuuu – respondió el ratón.

-Sí sí, pronto volveremos con los demás, jaja – rio el azabache como si entendiera perfectamente a su Pokemon.

-Pika Pika – gritó feliz el ratón mientras saltaba al hombro de su entrenador, este solo le acarició un poco la cabeza.

Los dos siguieron caminando por unas horas hasta que escucharon un sonido de golpes, acompañados de gritos de Pokemon, rápidamente fueron a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vieron que había varios Pokemon lastimados en el suelo, también había algunos árboles en el suelo. Ash reconoció cuales eran esas especies de Pokemon, salvo uno de ellos, este era una especie de lechuza muy pequeñita, la mayor parte de su plumas eran color beige, salvo en la parte baja que eran blancas y tenía una especie de pajarita hecha con hojas (no se como describirle muy bien xD, pero supongo que sabréis quien es)

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – cuestionó Ash mientras corría hacia esos Pokemon para ver si se encontraban bien – en estos momentos me encantaría estar con Brock – todos parecían estar bien, salvo aquella lechuza, así que rápidamente sacó a su Sceptile – necesito que busques bayas para ayudar a estos Pokemon – el reptil se fue de ahí en busca de esas bayas mientras Ash intentaba saber que había ocurrido.

-Pika Pika – se escuchó decir a Pikachu mientras señalaba a una dirección, Ash miró hacia allí y vio que había más árboles caídos, por suerte no había más Pokemon heridos.

Sceptile volvió con bayas y se las dio a cada Pokemon, todos se recuperaron, pero aquella pequeña lechuza seguía estando débil – vamos a tener que buscar un centro Pokemon, que mala suerte que no están los chicos aq… - pero antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta que tenía el PokePhone que le dio el Profesor Sycamore en el bolsillo, lo abrió y miró el GPS, después de ver la ubicación del centro Pokemon más cercano se fue corriendo con aquel Pokemon en brazos, seguido de Pikachu y Sceptile.

-Espero que esté bien – dijo para sí mismo mientras lo miraba.

 **Mientras tanto**

Gary y Serena se encontraban desayunando en el centro Pokemon, la peli-miel estaba comiendo muy rápido, cosa que extrañó al castaño.

-Eh Serena tranquila, que no te quitarán la comida – le dijo.

La chica al escuchar eso paró y con una sonrisa apenada dijo – es que quiero volver a viajar y sobre todo ir a buscarle.

-¿Ir a buscarle? – preguntó extrañado Gary, pero pronto se dio cuenta de todo - ¿Hablas de Ash?

-Claro que sí – respondió animada la performer mientras se levantaba – tus palabras me ayudaron mucho, quiero ir con él y hablar acerca de todo esto – tras terminar de decir esto se fue a por su mochila.

Gary vio cómo se iba y sonrió – menos mal que se va a arreglar – después de decir esto se levantó y suspiró – hora de ponerme en marcha para seguir a "Ash 2" – terminó de decir con sarcasmo al ver la energía que tenía ahora mismo la chica, los dos se fueron del centro Pokemon en busca del azabache, se separaron para preguntar a la gente.

-Oye señor, ¿ha visto a un chico de pelo azabache con un Pikachu en su hombro? – le preguntó Serena a un hombre que había por allí.

-¿Pelo azabache y con un Pikachu dices? – dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar – no, no recuerdo haberlo visto.

-Oh, vaya – suspiró la chica decepcionada, enseguida se puso a preguntar a más gente si lo había visto, pero todos le respondían lo mismo. Al cabo de una hora se reunió con Gary, sin embargo tampoco había encontrado nada.

-Ayyyy… - suspiró triste Serena – ¿y si ya se ha ido de esta isla? – susurró triste y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Tranquila Serena, lo encontraremos, no te preocupes – le dijo Gary con una mano en su hombro.

La chica lo miró y sonrió – sí, sigamos buscándolo – dijo con alegría y energía – "él no se rendiría si me buscara, tengo que ser fuerte y encontrarlo" – pensó con una sonrisa.

Los dos se encontraban a las afueras de un bosque cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido, se adentraron un poco y vieron que había varios árboles caídos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – se preguntó Serena en voz alta.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar y ver que ocurre – dijo Gary, los dos se adentraron un poco más en aquel bosque y vieron que contra más se adentraban más árboles había en el suelo y se escuchaban sonidos de golpes más fuertes – cada vez son más ruidosos esos sonidos, Serena – llamó a la chica – vamos a separarnos, así podremos saber que está ocurriendo más fácilmente.

-Está bien – respondió la peli-miel asintiendo y yéndose en una dirección, a los pocos minutos vio un pequeño Pokemon que no reconoció en el suelo, era una pequeña foquita de color azul, con una especie de membrana en el cuello de color azul claro y su nariz era rosada.

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia aquel Pokemon para ver que le pasaba.

Gary había ido hacia la dirección contraria de Serena, por ahí ya no se escuchaban los golpes, suspiró un poco aliviado de que por ahí no había peligro, pero rápidamente se alarmó al ver a un pequeño gato negro, con algunas partes rojas, sus ojos eran amarillos con las pupilas rojas, aquel gato estaba tirado en el piso con algunas heridas, rápidamente corrió para ver que le había pasado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado pequeño? – le preguntó como si le fuera a responder.

-Li…tten – respondió aquel gatito con mucha dificultad.

-Será mejor que vayamos al centro Pokemon para que te recuperes – terminó de decir el investigador mientras lo cogía en sus brazos y salía corriendo hacia el centro Pokemon más cercano, cuando llegó fue rápidamente a la recepción para que curaran a aquel Pokemon, cuando lo entregó se sentó en un sofá para esperar a que le dijeran que ya se había recuperado.

-¡Enfermera!, necesito que lo recuperes – se escuchó decir a un chico que acababa de entrar con un Pokemon en sus brazos, Gary se acercó y se sorprendió de verle.

-¿Ash? – preguntó el castaño al ver al azabache junto a Pikachu y Sceptile fuera de su pokeball - ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó.

-Es…Estaba en el bosque cerca de aquí cuando vi a varios Pokemon con heridas, los demás se recuperaron con unas bayas que trajo Sceptile, pero este pequeño seguía débil y vine aquí para recuperarlo – respondió serio el azabache - ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

-Algo parecido, estaba en el bosque y vi a un Pokemon con heridas y vine corriendo para que le recuperen – respondió Gary.

-Ya veo – dijo Ash pensativo, hasta que cayó en una cosa - ¿Dónde está Serena?, se suponía que estaba contigo.

-¿Serena? – dijo Gary recordando – tiene que estar en el bosque.

Ash al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido y con un gran tono de preocupación dijo – tenemos que ir a buscarla, ese bosque es peligroso ahora mismo.

-Vamos Ash no creo que a Serena le pasa nada mal… – estaba diciendo Gary de forma despreocupada hasta que….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – se escuchó un gran grito afuera, y parecía lejano.

Ash y Gary se miraron entre sí – Serena – dijeron ambos preocupados, en especial el azabache.

-Hay que ir a por ella – dijo Gary mientras se disponía a correr.

-Yo iré, tú quédate aquí – respondió Ash.

-¿Cómo?, no pienso dejar que te la juegues tú solo ahí afuera – dijo Gary tras escuchar al azabache.

-Quédate aquí Gary, necesito que te quedes para ver como se encuentras los dos Pokemon – volvió a decir Ash.

Gary al ver lo que decía Ash suspiró y dijo – está bien, ve allí y sálvala.

Ash sonrió al escuchar eso – no lo dudes – después de decir eso salió corriendo, cuando estaba afuera sacó a Greninja, diciéndolo que le ayudara a buscar a Serena, la rana se concentró mientras cerraba los ojos, a los pocos segundos salió disparado hacia una dirección, siendo seguido de su entrenador y Pikachu.

Pero antes de seguir con Ash, pongámonos en situación con Serena.

 **Mientras Serena.**

La peli-miel había salido corriendo al ver a aquella foquita en el suelo con heridas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿Por qué se escuchan golpes y hay un Pokemon en el piso con heridas?, ¿Tendrán algo que ver? – se decía a sí misma la chica en voz alta.

-Pop…plio – decía la pequeña foca con la poca energía que tenía.

-Tranquila, te llevaré hasta el centro Pokemon para que te cures – decía la chica con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia el centro con aquel Pokemon en sus brazos, todo iba bien, hasta que escuchó al causante de todos los golpes que escuchó, era una especie de oso muy grande, de color marrón - ¡un ursaring! – exclamó Serena – así que este Pokemon es el causante de todo.

El Pokemon se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y con muchísima velocidad se abalanzó sobre ella, la chica solo pudo gritar del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con suerte alguien podría escucharla, después de ver al Pokemon a escasos metros empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía para intentar huir, con aquella foquita en brazos, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con un camino sin salida, y aquel Ursaring se aproximaba a ella.

-"No puede ser, es mi final, y no voy a tener a nadie conmigo, ¿Por qué le dije todo eso a Ash?, tenía que confiar en él, pero no, soy tonta de haberle hecho eso" – pensaba mientras un mar de lágrimas comenzaba a producirse en sus ojos azules, miró al frente y vio que el Ursaring estaba a escasos metros con sus garras en posición de ataque, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe.

-¡Rayo!, ¡Shuriken de agua! – se escuchó decir, la chica abrió los ojos y vio que aquel Ursaring fue golpeado y al recibir esos golpes salió corriendo.

-¿Qu…Que ha pasado? – se preguntó Serena anonadada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡SERENAAAAAAA! – la chica escuchó aquel gritó, sabía quién era, rápidamente se giró para verle.

-Ash… - musitó sorprendida.

-Serena… - dijo Ash mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero… – después de decir esto la chica bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué vienes a ayudarme después de no creer en ti e irme dejándote solo?, no merezco estar contigo.

Ash se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Serena mírame… - empezó a decir llamando su atención, la chica levantó la cabeza y miró a esos ojos cafés que la enamoraban – no importa lo que pase, no me importa que des un mal paso una vez, lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y por eso yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por ti, independientemente de lo que me pase – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Ash… - musitó sorprendida, poco a poco de sus ojos azules empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-Serena, ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el azabache - ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

-Nada de eso tontito – respondió cariñosamente – son lágrimas de felicidad.

Ash sonrió al escuchar eso pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de que llegara, una pequeña foquita estaba en los brazos de la chica, rápidamente sacó a Charizard.

-Ven Serena – dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y levantándola para ponerla en el lomo de Charizard, el chico se subió después y salieron volando al centro Pokemon.

-A…Ash, ¿Por qué tenías que cogerme así? – preguntó muy sonrojada por la acción del chico.

-Siento si te molestó, pero tenemos que ir rápido al centro Pokemon para curarle – dijo refiriéndose al Pokemon, Serena se fijó en aquella foquita y sonrió mientras pensaba – "te vas a poner bien" – en unos minutos llegaron al centro Pokemon y dejaron al Pokemon con la enfermera Joy. Ash rápidamente se puso a buscar con la mirada para dar con Gary.

-Chicos, aquí – llamó el castaño la atención de los dos, se encontraba en el sofá, los dos se le acercaron y se sentaron – me alegra ver que están bien los dos.

-Sí, por poco pero Ash me salvó – respondió Serena, Ash sonrió al escucharla.

-Me alegro de que estén juntos de nuevo – dijo Gary, los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar eso.

-Bu…Bueno… - empezó a decir Ash nervioso.

-To…todavía no hemos hablado sobre eso – terminó de complementar Serena la frase de Ash.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos tras escucharse.

-Aunque quizás podemos… - empezó a decir Serena mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara

-…volver a estar juntos – terminó de decir Ash sonriendo de igual manera que la peli-miel.

Después de decirse eso se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un beso, un beso que significaba todo el amor que tenían, todo el cariño que le ofrecían al otro, al minuto se separaron al notar la falta de aire.

-Serena, te amo – confesó el azabache con una sonrisa mirando los ojos azules de su acompañante

-Y yo a ti, Ash – respondió la peli-miel sonriendo con ternura.

-"Me alegro de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, prefiero a un Ash acaramelado que a un Ash depresivo" – pensó Gary con risa mientras miraba aquella escena.

-Atención, Gary, los Pokemon ya están recuperados – se escuchó por el megáfono del centro.

-¿Por qué tenías que darle tu nombre en vez de el de los dos? – preguntó Ash mirando a Gary ¬.¬

-Había que dar un nombre, y tú tenías algo mejor que hacer – respondió el castaño mirando a Ash de igual manera.

-Bueno chicos, no peleen – dijo Serena poniéndose entre los dos.

Los 3 se acercaron a ver a los 3 y vieron que estaban totalmente recuperados.

-Me alegro de ver que están bien – dijo Ash mientras miraba a la lechuza feliz.

-Rowlet – respondió el pequeño Pokemon tirándose a los brazos del azabache, algo parecido pasó entre el gato y Gary y la foquita con Serena.

-Parece que quieren irse con vosotros – dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-¿Es eso verdad? – le preguntaron cada entrenador a cada Pokemon a la vez.

-Row Rowlet / Li litten / Pop popplio – respondieron los Pokemon acompañados de un sí con la cabeza.

-En ese caso… - dijeron los entrenadores sacando una pokeball -… ven conmigo – después le acercaron la pokeball a cada Pokemon y lo capturaron, celebrando la captura tanto Ash como Serena juntos, mientras Gary solo sonrió.

-Parece que ya podemos continuar el viaje – dijo Gary.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Serena agarrada del brazo de Ash.

-A por mi revancha… - dijo el azabache mirando al frente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Por fin Ash y Serena se han reconciliado y desde aquí digo que no volverán a separarse, al menos no por una "ruptura".**

 **Si no entendisteis el final, simplemente es que cada Pokemon se irá con el que les rescató, solo lo digo por si os liasteis en esa parte jeje xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, un review siempre ayuda para ver el esfuerzo recompensado :D**

 **Sin más, hasta la próxima, que será la revancha entre Ash y Kaudan.**


	7. La revancha

**Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 7 para vosotros, si no habéis visto los capítulos 45 y 46 mejor ir directamente al capítulo si no queréis spoilers xD.**

 **Por qué Pokemon, o quien sea que haga el anime, ¿Por qué Serena le dice que no a Yashio y se va a Hoenn?, esto lo hacen para que suframos más :'( pero para mí hay más esperanzas de que vuelva si se va a Hoenn, ya que si se quedara en Kalos para ser reina y llegara a ganar se quedaría allí hasta que la venzan, sin embargo en Hoenn si gana no tiene porque quedarse, además de que dijo que iba a recorrer REGIONES en plural, entonces, ¿Por qué no Alola?**

 **Capítulo 46 de xyz, adiós al Pokemon más fuerte que ha tenido Ash, (perdóname Charizard pero no es lo mismo xD), y todo para salvar kalos, por lo menos no han puesto la excusa de proteger a Zygarde, ya que no tiene sentido que un legendario necesito protección. Tiene algunas frases el capítulo que pueden hacerle reclamar una vuelta.**

 **Eso sí, la vuelta de Serena y, sobre todo, la de Greninja, solo lo vería muy claro si verdaderamente el anime de sol y luna estuviese realmente malo, algo así como cuando Charizard volvió en Best Wishes, en el caso de la chica veo más fácil que vuelva en algún momento, con Greninja lo veo más complicado**

 **Y además, ¿Qué tal la demo?, la he jugado y me gustó mucho, aunque es un poco corta D: Greninja, Greninjaaaaa :P xD**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, y menos mal ¿no? xDD, si queréis podéis dejar reviews con vuestra opinión :) y ahora, al capítulo.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Cuando Greninja se transforma, al escribir "Shuriken de Agua" significa que ataca con el shuriken de agua de su espalda, cuando pongo "Mega Shuriken de Agua" es el ataque que hizo en la SEMIFINAL contra Shota, el ataque de la final NO.**

 **Chapter 7: La revancha**

Ash y Serena ya se habían reconciliado después de ese pequeño malentendido con Dawn, y ahora los dos, junto a Gary, se dirigían a la revancha de Ash contra Kaudan, ¿Logrará vencer?, si queréis saber, seguir leyendo.

-Eh Ash, ¿De verdad te fue tan mal la primera vez? – le preguntó Gary al azabache.

Ash se giró y con un tono algo depresivo dijo – mejor no preguntes.

-¿En serio?, pensé qué ganarías fácilmente – le respondió de nuevo el castaño.

-Digamos que no me pude concentrar en esa batalla – terminó de decir Ash mientras disimuladamente miraba a Serena, pero esta le "pilló".

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la chica de forma juguetona mientras se apegaba a él.

-Ehhhh… - comenzó a decir nervioso – por nada, por nada, jeje – respondió con una sonrisilla nerviosa, Serena se quedó mirándole y poniendo caritas, haciendo que Ash poco a poco comenzara a desistir – está bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ti – dijo en un tono flojito y muy sonrojado, sin embargo la chica logró escucharle.

-Ash… - musitó sorprendida y muy ruborizada por la respuesta del azabache, sonrió y le susurró al oído – yo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ti, aunque creyera lo que hiciste – Ash la miró a los ojos después de escuchar sus palabras – Un poco tonto, ¿No? – preguntó la chica apartando la mirada de forma avergonzada.

-Nada de eso – respondió Ash sonriendo, cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándose para besarla, cosa que la chica correspondió muy feliz rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del azabache.

-"Plaf", "Plaf", "Plaf" – se escuchaban aplausos, los dos se giraron y vieron a Gary, junto a Pikachu aplaudiendo – muy bonita escena, casi se me saltan las lágrimas, jajaja – dijo Gary con sarcasmo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y simulaba limpiarse lágrimas.

-Pika pika chuuuu – habló Pikachu mirando con una sonrisa pícara a su entrenador y subiendo a su hombro.

-¿Qué miras Pikachu? – preguntó Ash mirando con "furia" fingida a su Pokemon – puedo meterte en tu pokeball si quiero, jeje – comenzó a decir con una mirada y una sonrisa retadora mientras sacaba una pokeball con una pegatina de un rayo y la ponía delante del ratón, por su parte Pikachu miró con miedo eso y saltó al hombro de Serena como si se estuviera escondiendo, Ash al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo Pokemon comenzó a reírse y guardó aquella pokeball.

-Venga Pikachu, deja de molestar a Serena – dijo Ash haciéndole señas de invitarle a ir a su hombro, el ratón lo miró dudoso – vaaaaamos… - volvió a decir Ash sonriendo, Pikachu al ver esto saltó a su hombro – siento que se subiera a tu hombro Serena – le dijo Ash a su novia.

-Ash, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con Pikachu – respondió Serena mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ratón, que agradeció con su típico "Chaaaaaa" de gustito xD.

-No es eso, solo lo digo porque te ha manchado un poco el chaleco – dijo Ash señalando su hombro, la chica miró y vio que había algunas manchas de barro y tierra, poco a poco comenzó a levantar su vista lentamente hacia Pikachu, y por consiguiente a Ash, con furia mientras comenzaba a hablar lentamente – ¿Qué…has…hecho…¡QUEEE!? –

-Oh oh/ Pikaa – dijeron los dos mirando con miedo a la peli-miel, justo para salir corriendo después.

-¡VENIIIIID AQUIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó enfurecida siguiéndolos.

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso – habló Ash corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Pi Pika (¿Tú crees?) – dijo Pikachu sarcástico corriendo al lado de su entrenador y pensando – "me quedé sin pokelitos por un mes" T.T xD

Gary solo miraba como huían ambos de la chica corriendo a su máxima velocidad – que infantiles siguen siendo – dijo negando con la cabeza un poco avergonzado y siguiéndolos.

Los 3 chicos ya habían llegado a la pequeña casita del Kahuna guiados por Ash, quien se agarraba un poco el brazo junto a su Pikachu que parecía tener una especie de tirita en su brazo también.

-No debiste haber hecho eso Serena, me duele – se quejó de forma infantil el azabache acompañado de su Pikachu – además la culpa no es mía – dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño ratón.

-Pika pika (nada de eso) – respondió Pikachu negando rápidamente con la cabeza y señalando a su entrenador.

Por su parte Serena, y Gary un poco más apartado, miraban con risas a su amigo y al pequeño ratón, Serena iba a hablar pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Vaya vaya, parece que ya has vuelto – se escuchó decir a un hombre un poco mayor, de piel bronceada, con el pelo blanco y un gran bigote del mismo color, llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta azul y una especie de chaqueta hawaiana de color amarillo encima, sus chanclas eran azules y blancas.

-Señor Kaudan – saludó Ash reconociendo a aquel señor.

-Hola Ash, me alegro de que ya hayas vuelto, ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas para liberar tus pensamientos? – saludó y preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, y estoy preparado para la revancha – respondió decidido el azabache – y…

-"Ejem, ejem" – "tosió" Gary llamando la atención del azabache.

-Uy, que despiste, jeje – habló apenado el azabache – os presento, señor Kaudan, él es Gary…

-Encantado – saludó el castaño.

-… y ella es Serena, mi novia – terminó de presentar el azabache.

-Un placer – se presentó la chica.

-Así que era esto lo que necesitabas – comenzó a decir el Kahuna mirando a Serena – tienes muy buen gusto chaval, jajaja – terminó de decir riendo, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara mucho por ese comentario, Ash por su parte se sonrojó un poco al escuchar lo primero.

-Ehh… ¿Podemos comenzar el combate? – preguntó con un tono entrecortado y nervioso al principio.

-Claro seguidme – respondió Kaudan yendo al campo de batalla, los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea y Gary y Serena se quedaron viendo la batalla de pie al no haber los típicos banquitos – ya sabes las reglas.

-Claro – respondió Ash sacando su pokeball – esta vez sí que sí, adelante Greninja – dijo lanzando a la rana.

-Igual que la otra vez eh, vamos Tapu Koko – sacó el Kahuna al guardián de aquella isla – usa rayo.

-Esquívalo Greninja – ordenó Ash, la rana de un rápido movimiento esquivó ese ataque y se lanzó a por el guardián – Tajo umbrío – ordenó el azabache y su Pokemon golpeó con fuerza a su oponente, sin embargo este se levantó casi sin rasguños.

-Tapu Koko es uno de los Pokemon más fuertes de Alola, no te será fácil – dijo Kaudan – usa Furia natural – ordenó, el Pokemon cargó una onda de energía y se la lanzó a Greninja.

-Doble equipo – las copias de la rana aparecían por todos lados, haciendo que fuese imposible que le diese aquel ataque – ahora Shuriken de Agua – todos lanzaron shurikens que se dirigieron hacia Tapu Koko y lo golpearon haciéndole caer al suelo, sin embargo se levantó en unos segundos.

-Movimientos más rápidos para esquivar, ataques potentes difíciles de esquivar, ahora sí está concentrado, esto se está poniendo interesante – susurró el hombre sonriendo – usa todo tu poder Tapu Koko, fuerza lunar – de repente una onda de energía se formó encima del guardián y una bola de energía de color rosa golpeó a Greninja, mandándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien Greninja? – le preguntó Ash a su Pokemon, que respondió con un "Gre nin ja" mientras se levantaba rápidamente – muy bien, ¿listo para ir con todo? – volvió a decir, la rana abrió los ojos demostrando que estaba preparado – entonces vamos, ¡Fenómeno Vínculo! – gritó el azabache mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, un vórtice se creó en Greninja, que también levantaba su brazo derecho, y cuando terminó se vio a la rana con un aspecto diferente, una gran cresta roja surcaba toda su cabeza, a los lados de estas salieron dos mechones negros, con un rayito rojo en cada uno de ellos, unos extraños símbolos que simulaban la camiseta de su entrenador aparecieron en su pecho, y todo eso sin olvidar el gran shuriken de agua que apareció en su espalda.

-Así que esta es la famosa sincronización de Ash-Greninja – habló Kaudan sonriendo de sobremanera – no había tenido una batalla tan emocionante desde hace años, usa Rayo – ordenó de forma decidida, parecía tener la misma personalidad que el entrenador con el que luchaba.

-Greninja, golpe aéreo – la rana se lanzó de lleno, Kaudan sonrió al ver que el rayo golpeaba en Greninja, pero no se imaginaba que la rana, con una gran fuerza y espíritu lograra atravesar el rayo y se lanzara a por Tapu Koko propinándole varios golpes directos – ahora golpéalo con tu Shuriken – Greninja cogió el shuriken de su espalda y lo golpeó con él como si fuera una simple pelotita de béisbol golpeada por un bate, el guardián fue lanzando con violencia hacia el suelo y cuando se levantó tenía varias magulladuras.

-Tapu Koko, Furia natural – ordenó Kaudan – de nuevo aquella luz se formó e intentó alcanzar a Greninja, que la esquivó otra vez, pero no se esperaba que Tapu Koko estaba preparado para lanzarla de nuevo y lo golpeó fuertemente, provocándole bastantes daños.

Ash sonrió al ver esto – dos pueden jugar al mismo juego – susurró - ¿Preparado? – le preguntó a la nada, o más bien a Greninja, ya que este al estar sincronizado sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su entrenador además de poder usar "telepatía" (Greninja escucha las ordenes de Ash a distancia, mirad el cap 46 de xyz y me entenderéis) , la rana afirmó con decisión – en ese caso, usa golpe aéreo – la rana se lanzó con todo a por su oponente, que esquivaba casi todo lo que le lanzaba, sin embargo acabó siendo golpeado y lanzado contra un árbol – Greninja, hacia atrás y doble equipo.

Kaudan vio que Ash intentaba confundirle y ordenó usar rayo contra todas las copias.

-Shuriken de Agua – ordenó Ash y todas las copias que había lanzaron el shuriken de su espalda contra el guardian, sin embargo ninguno llegó a golpearle, más bien le dieron todos al suelo a propósito provocando una gran nube de humo blanco que cegó por completo a Kaudan y Tapu Koko.

-5…4…3… - comenzó a contar Ash en cuenta regresiva mirando con una sonrisa confiada el campo de batalla - …2…1… ¡AHORA! – justo cuando gritó eso la nube blanca se esfumó y se vio a Greninja en el aire con un Shuriken gigante de agua cargado en su mano con toda la intención de lanzárselo a su rival – acabemos con esto, ¡Mega Shuriken de Agua! – ordenó con todas sus energías el azabache mientras calcaba el mismo movimiento que estaba realizando Greninja con el Shuriken, este fue directo hacia Tapu Koko, que lo recibió de lleno, y volvió a provocar una gran nube de humo, cuando se disipó se vio al guardián de la isla debilitado.

-¡Sí!, ¡Ganamos Greninja! – celebró el azabache corriendo hacia su Pokemon y dándole un abrazo, justo para que después se uniera Pikachu celebrando también – lo has hecho genial amigo – felicitó el azabache a su Pokemon.

En eso que el Kahuna se acercó – felicidades por tu victoria Ash, ya puedes pasar de isla e ir a por la siguiente prueba, ver la sincronización en vivo ha sido impresionante – le dijo Kaudan.

-¿Sabías lo de mi sincronización con Greninja? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-Claro, he visto casi todos los combates que has realizado en las ligas desde que vi aquella final entre tú y ese chico de pelo negro en Kalos, merecías haber ganado – respondió el hombre sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora iré a por todas las islas y después iré a ganar el Torneo de Campeones – respondió Ash decidido.

-Pikaaaa / Greniiiin – dijeron los Pokemon acompañando a su entrenador.

 **Casi un mes despues**

Muchos entrenadores se encontraban ahí, muchos de ellos conocidos para casi todo el mundo, eran 64 de los entrenadores más importantes del mundo, se iban a realizar muchos combates ahí, el gran torneo de campeones iba a comenzar en apenas unos minutos.

-Y para comenzar les presentamos a los campeones de sus respectivas regiones – comenzó a decir el presentador – con todos vosotros aquí están, Ash, Ritchie, Shota, Paul, Cameron y Alain – los 6 chicos se aproximaron al escenario.

-Wow, cuanto tiempo, chicos – saludó Ash a los demás.

-Y que lo digas, me alegra verte Ash – saludó Ritchie, como el campeón de Johto que era.

-Espero que esta vez sea diferente a la anterior – dijo Ash recordando apenado como perdió en la primera liga Pokemon en la que participó.

-Ash, cuanto tiempo – saludaron Shota y Alain al azabache.

-¿Shota?, ¿Acabaste venciendo la liga de Hoenn? – preguntó Ash.

-Claro, sino no estaría aquí – respondió con risa el peli verde.

-Espero que tengamos grandes combates – dijo Alain con una mirada desafiante.

-Bah, eres solo un perdedor, no sé como ganaste la liga de Kanto – habló Paul hacia Ash detrás de todos.

-Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma persona amable de antes – respondió Ash irónico.

-Ash, espero que esta vez sea un mejor combate que la otra vez – dijo Cameron acercándose.

-Claro que sí, Pikachu no te lo pondrá fácil ahora – respondió el azabache, Pikachu lo siguió con su "Pika Pika"

-Que pasen los campeones del alto mando a continuación – dijo el presentador, justo para que después entraran Lance, Máximo, Plubio, Diantha, Cinthia, Iris y Mirto

-¿Iris? – preguntó Ash confuso al ver a su compañera de Unova ahí mismo.

-Oh vaya niñito, acabaste ganando una liga al fin – respondió con risa la chica.

-Me sorprende que tú hayas participado y te hayas convertido en la campeona del alto mando – respondió Ash.

-Bueno, lo conseguí en mi entrenamiento para ser la mejor maestra Dragón – dijo la chica decidida – además de que fue porque Mirto se retiró temporalmente – susurró

-Ash, me alegro de que estés aquí – dijeron Cinthia y DIantha que venían detrás.

-Espero poder enfrentarme a vosotras – respondió el azabache decidido – y a todos los grandes entrenadores que hay aquí – dijo mirando a todos.

-Y ahora como artistas invitados, May, Dawn y Serena – volvió a decir el presentador mientras las 3 chicas entraban al escenario, por supuesto que Serena fue directa hacia Ash.

-Espero que sea un gran torneo – dijo la peli-miel dándole un pequeño beso a Ash, haciendo que todos los demás, salvo Shota y Alain hicieran comentarios al respecto.

-Sí, jeje – dijo Ash apenado – me alegra verte de nuevo May – le dijo a su vieja amiga de Hoenn.

-Yo también Ash, veo que has madurado un poco – dijo mientras miraba a Serena y le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara – jajaja – rio al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Ash… - dijo Dawn tímidamente – siento todo lo que pasó aquella vez.

-Tranquila Dawn, fue hace casi un mes y todo está arreglado, ¿Verdad Serena? – le preguntó Ash a su novia.

-Claro, por suerte todo quedó atrás – respondió Serena con una sonrisa haciendo que Dawn resoplara aliviada.

-Y ahora los líderes de gimnasio invitados son Brock, Misty, Clemont, Korrina… - dijo el presentador terminando de presentar a la gente.

-Brock, Misty – saludó Ash a sus viejos amigos.

-Veo que has estado bien – sonrió Brock.

-Por supuesto que sí, y Misty, ¿Has seguido entrenando duro? – preguntó Ash.

-Claro, quiero llegar lejos en este torneo con mis Pokemon de agua – respondió decidida la peli naranja - ¿Y tú conseguiste llegar a ser el campeón insular?

-Sí, cuando hay un reto por delante lo afronto con todo, jeje – respondió Ash con risa.

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño que empezó su viaje con Pikachu, a pesar de cambiar en algunas cosas y mejorar en los combates sigues teniendo la misma energía – dijeron los dos con una gota estilo anime.

-Clemont, Korrina, cuanto tiempo sin verlos – saludó Serena a los dos.

-Sí, me alegra ver que acabaste siendo la novia de Ash – dijo Korrina sonriendo y provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Serena.

-Bueno… lo conseguí – respondió sonriendo – espero que tú y Lucario hayáis mejorada mucho con la mega evolución, Clemont, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Serena - ¿Y Bonnie?

-Me encuentro muy bien y respecto a Bonnie mira – respondió señalando en una dirección, Serena al mirar vio a Gary acompañado de una niña rubia que estaba hablando con él, al verla distinguió que era la pequeña hermana de Clemont, también se encontraban algunas personas más que conoció, uno era Tracey, aquel ayudante del profesor Oak, también se encontraban Lulú y el señor Kaudan, otra más era la chica del Chespin que capturó el Team Flare, Manon, de seguro estaba por Alain, pensó la peli-miel sonriendo,

-"Me recuerda a algo o alguien, pero no sé el qué o quién" – se dijo a si misma.

-Ahora vamos a ir con los emparejamientos de "fase de grupos" – comenzó a decir el presentador mientras todas las caras de la pantalla comenzaban a girar y se reagrupaban en 16 grupos.

-Korrina… - dijo Ash al ver su grupo y su primer combate

-Misty… - susurró Serena mirando el grupo que le tocó, por suerte para ella la peli naranja iba a ser su último combate.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones respecto al torneo explicando un poco las normas que he puesto:**

 **1.- Combates de 2 contra 2 en fase de grupos, 3 contra 3 en dieciseisavos y octavos, 6 contra 6 en cuartos, semifinales y final.**

 **2.- NO voy a narrar todos los combates, solo combates enteros en los que sean conocidos, "populares" por así decirlo, ambos entrenadores, y algunas partes en donde solo sea uno importante**

 **3.- Como ya he dicho, hay dieciseisavos, se clasifican 2 de cada grupo.**

 **4.- Victoria son 3 puntos, empate es 1 y derrota 0**

 **5.- Poco a poco se irán diciendo casi todos los grupos, con su correspondiente clasificación.**

 **Y respecto a los participantes, quería hacer un torneo largo, de ahí que sea este formato, y de ahí que me faltara gente y metiera líderes, que son muchos más de los 4 que he puesto, también algunos del alto mando. Y los campeones de regiones, Cameron, bueno, era el único que me acordaba ya que casi ni vi Best Wishes y Ritchie quería que estuviera aunque originalmente es de Kanto, ¿había alguno mejor en Johto que no fuera Gary?**

 **Creo que ya he dicho todo acerca del torneo, ¿Con ganas de ver el siguiente capítulo?, pues ahí va el título**

 **Chapter 8: Ash vs. Korrina y Serena vs. Misty**


	8. El comienzo del Torneo

**3 años…**

 **3 p…. años y al fin sucedió. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, por fin, por fin joder, por fin pasó, por fin triunfó, te amo capítulo 47 xDDD Por fin Serena besó a Ash (la escena no da lugar a errores, la cara de los 3 acompañantes lo dice todo, la de Pikachu es brutal xD) y, perdonad que me emocione un poco, pero ese brillito en los ojos de Ash me dice que él también quería :P, igual no ganó la liga que era lo que muchos queríamos, pero esto también lo queríamos todos los fans del AmourShipping y sucedió, ahora a esperar que sucede en las próximas temporadas. XY &Z ha sido un 9.9 para mí, no tiene el 10 por no haberle hecho ganar, pero en cuanto a lo demás ha sido PERFECTA con todas sus letras.**

 **Bueno y ahora al siguiente capítulo del fic, y hoy toca el comienzo del torneo con los combates de Ash y Serena, espero que tengáis ganas de verlo porque ya vamos a ello.**

 **Chapter 8: El comienzo del Torneo. Ash vs. Korrina y Serena vs. Misty.**

Todos los participantes que estaban en el estadio comenzaron a salir lentamente tras ver los emparejamientos.

-Parece que el primer combate va a ser duro – se escuchó decir a un chico azabache con un Pikachu en su hombro.

-Y tú no eres el único que tendrá algo difícil – dijo una chica peli-miel a su lado.

-Venga, seguro que lo haces bien – habló el chico con risa.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Ash, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a una batalla Pokemon – respondió la chica haciendo un puchero, cosa que hizo que el chico riera más.

-Jajaja – rio para después volver a hablar – Serena, has entrenado mucho desde hace un mes, seguro que lograrás hacerlo bien, yo confío en ti.

La chica se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo y sonrió – tienes razón, he entrenado y aprendido mucho contigo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír – respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Siempre eres capaz de sacar mi lado positivo fácilmente – dijo la chica justo para después acercarse y darle un beso.

-ATENCIÓN – se escuchó por megafonía – van a comenzar varios combates, en el estadio 1 los participantes Ash y Korrina, en el estadio 2… , y por último, en el estadio 4 las participantes Misty y Serena.

-Es nuestro turno – dijo Ash feliz y emocionado.

-Sí, vamos a ello – habló la chica animada.

-Suerte – dijeron los dos a la vez y después se fueron a sus respectivos combates.

Ash ya había llegado al campo de batalla y Korrina ya estaba en el lado opuesto lista para comenzar el combate.

-Vaya Ash, ¿Estás listo? – dijo la chica con una mirada retadora.

-Siempre estoy listo – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad Pikachu? – le preguntó a su amigo y acompañante Pokemon.

-Pi Pika – dijo el ratón saltando al campo de batalla con decisión.

-¿Así que Pikachu?, está bien, adelante Machamp – dijo sacando al Pokemon de cuatro brazos al campo de batalla.

-Machoke evolucionó – fue lo que dijo el azabache al verlo – más emoción todavía, Pikachu Rayo – ordenó, el ratón saltó y lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica a su contrincante.

-Machamp, protección – ordenó Korrina y una barrera se puso entre el rayo y el Pokemon haciendo que no llegara a tocarle – ahora usa demolición – ordenó, Machamp se lanzó a por Pikachu con uno de sus brazos envuelto en un potente brillo blanco y le dio al ratón lanzándolo hacia un lateral con fuerza.

Pikachu se levantó con algunos rasguños – Pikachu, usa cola férrea – ordenó Ash, al escuchar esto el ratón se lanzó a toda velocidad a por el Pokemon de tipo lucha, pero Korrina volvió a mandar a su Machamp usar protección – dos veces no funcionará – susurró el azabache sonriendo – Pikachu, frénate y carga bola voltio a toda potencia – Pikachu frenó justo antes de chocar con la protección y cargó una bola de energía eléctrica en su cola.

Korrina al ver eso rápidamente le ordenó a Machamp usar onda certera, pero era tarde, Pikachu golpeó con toda la energía reunida a su rival, proporcionándole graves daños – esto no acaba todavía – dijo la chica – Machamp, demolición – el Pokemon se lanzó a por Pikachu y volvió a golpearle mandándolo contra los muros del estadio y haciendo una grieta, Pikachu se levantó con bastantes daños – y ahora acaba con tajo cruzado – Machamp se lanzó a por el ratón, pero a escasos centímetros de dar a su objetivo se paró, unas corrientes de electricidad aparecieron por su cuerpo.

-Pikachu, tú habilidad funcionó – dijo Ash sonriendo – usa cola férrea – rápidamente el ratón golpeó a su rival mandándolo a volar – ahora ataque rápido – con la velocidad del rayo golpeó a Machamp y lo lanzó contra el suelo – y ahora, ¡Acaba con Rayo! – ordenó, Pikachu saltó y lanzó una descarga muy potente, dejando debilitado a su oponente.

-Bien hecho Pikachu, te mereces un descanso – le agradeció el azabache a su amigo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bien Ash, ahora voy con todo – dijo Korrina mientras sacaba otra pokeball - ¡Vamos Lucario!

-Lucario, iré con todo también – dijo el azabache - ¡Vamos Charizard! – instantes después sacó a un imponente dragón naranja con un colgante en su cuello.

Pero antes de seguir viendo esto veamos cómo le va a nuestra performer favorita.

Dos chicas frente a frente, en el lado izquierdo la líder del Gimnasio Celeste y primera acompañante de Ash, Misty, en el otro, la actual subcampeona de la Clase Maestra de Kalos y novia del azabache, Serena, las dos estaban dispuestas a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y las de sus Pokemon en un combate que sin ninguna duda sería apasionante.

-¿Estás preparada para el primer combate? – dijo Misty sonriendo mientras sacaba una Pokeball.

-Siempre estoy lista para lo que venga – respondió decidida y con mucha energía Serena.

-Parece que alguien te pegó algo – habló la peli naranja con sarcasmo – en ese caso, vamos allá, adelante Golduck – terminó de decir para que justo después de lanzar la pokeball una especie de pato azulado saliese de ella.

-Un Golduck – dijo Serena para sí misma al verlo – es tu turno, vamos Sylveon – terminó de decir para sacar a la eevelution de tipo hada – Sylveon, usa Viento de Hada – el Pokemon abrió sus cintas (llamémosle así, según la Wikidex son sus apéndices sensitivos) y haciendo movimientos con ellas un gran viento con color rosáceo fue directo a Golduck, golpeándole y mandándole unos metros hacia atrás.

-Es fuerte – dijo Misty al ver ese ataque – muy bien Golduck, hidrobomba con todas tus fuerzas – ordenó la peli naranja, el pato lanzó un gran potente de chorro de agua a través de su boca y golpeó a Sylveon fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien Sylveon? – le preguntó preocupada Serena a su Pokemon, este rápidamente se puso de pie para tranquilizar a su entrenadora, Serena sonrió al ver esto – muy bien, entonces usa rapidez – Sylveon comenzó a lanzar estrellas hacia su rival, este las intentaba esquivar pero se auto dirigían y acabaron por golpear al pato – ahora usa fuerza lunar.

La energía fue directamente hacia Golduck, pero este se levantó y lanzó un hidrobomba haciendo que chocaran y formaran una gran nube de polvo – usa Psíquico – ordenó Misty, el cuerpo de Golduck comenzó a brilla en un tono azulado y justo después una onda de energía fue lanzada hacia la eevelution, golpeándola fuertemente y lanzándola contra la pared, formando grietas en ella.

-¡Sylveon! – gritó muy preocupada la chica peli-miel viendo como su Pokemon era golpeado con fuerza – syl…veon – musitó ésta levantándose con la poca energía que tenía y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo – Sylveon… - musitó insegura al ver como su Pokemon se levantaba, su poca experiencia en el combate le estaba pasando factura.

-Ahora Hidrobomba – un último ataque de Golduck golpeó a Sylveon, dejándole debilitado.

Serena sacó la pokeball y retiró a Sylveon mientras pensaba si fue la mejor idea participar en el Torneo, entrenó duramente junto a Ash para llegar con experiencia, pero todo eso se esfumó en el primer combate, sacó otra pokeball y de ella salió un Vulpix forma Alola – vamos Vulpix – intentó decir con energía para animar a su Pokemon.

-Vul Pix – dijo el pequeño zorrito de hielo animado y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Bien Golduck, uno más y acabaremos ganando el combate – dijo Misty decidida – usa hidrobomba.

-Vulpix, esquivalo y usa rayo hielo – ordenó Serena, el zorrito esquivó el potente chorro de agua y golpeó a Golduck con rayo hielo, sin embargo apenas le hizo daño.

-Golduck, usa cuchillada – ordenó de nuevo la peli naranja, el pato se lanzó con un brillo blanco en sus garras y golpeó con fuerza al zorrito mandándole contra la pared, cuando se levantó se le veía con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

Serena al ver esto no aguantó más, no quería seguir el combate, no quería seguir con algo que no ganaría, con algo que solo haría sufrir a sus Pokemon, los combates no eran lo suyo, simplemente no tenía la misma habilidad que tenía para ellos su novio, o como la habilidad que ella si tenía para los performers, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir? – preguntó Misty de forma seria, Serena la miró extrañada y sorprendida – no quieres seguir viendo que tus Pokemon sufran, eso lo sé, ¿Pero estás segura de que es culpa de ellos? – preguntó, Serena comenzó a reflexionar.

-"¿Soy la culpable de hacer que mis Pokemon sufran?, pero como, ¿Cómo hago que no sufran en una batalla?, es imposible" – pensó y volvió a pensar en otra cosa – "¿Cómo lo hace Ash?, todos sus Pokemon parecen felices tras una batalla a pesar de sufrir heridas, a pesar de perder o ganar".

-Serena, un combate no está predicho desde su comienzo, todo ocurre de improvisto – volvió a decir la peli naranja.

-¿Todo ocurre…de improvisto? – musitó para sí misma, rápidamente se giró a ver a su Vulpix, quien aun con varias heridas la miraba de forma decidida y feliz – "Todos mis Pokemon confían en mí, no puedo dejar que sufran, no pienso hacer que sufran" – se dijo a sí misma decidida cuando recordó las palabras que le dijo Ash – _"Yo confió en ti" –_ no, no eran solo las palabras de Ash, juraría que todas esas palabras las tenían sus Pokemon hacia ella, todos confiaban en sus posibilidades.

La cara de la peli-miel comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, la cara de tristeza que tenía hace unos segundos pasó a ser una cara radiante de energía y fuerzas - ¡Vulpix, vayamos a por todo! – gritó con todas sus energías.

-Vulpix – musitó feliz el zorrito, aunque de improviso una luz comenzó a formarse alrededor suyo, un brillo muy intenso de color blanco comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Vulpix, a los pocos segundos terminó aquel brillo, revelando un zorro de mayor tamaño, el color de su cuerpo adquirió un tono azulado y la cola que originalmente tenía Vulpix, ahora eran 9 colas.

-Ha…evolucionado – musitó Serena admirada de la belleza que tenía su nuevo Pokemon, sacó su pokedex y miró la información – Ninetales, tipo hielo y hada, conoce los movimientos rayo hielo, fuerza lunar, doble equipo y bola sombra – fue lo que soltó la pokedex acerca de ninetales.

Serena sonrió - ¡Usa fuerza lunar! – ordenó, una onda de energía de color rosa fue lanzada hacia Golduck y lo golpeó, dejándole debilitado.

-Parece que cambió su mentalidad – habló Misty mientras retiraba a Golduck – es hora del último combate, te necesito Gyarados – volvió a decir mientras la gran serpiente marina salía de su pokeball y emitía un gran rugido – Gyarados, usa hidrobomba – ordenó Misty.

-¡Fuerza Lunar! – gritó Serena con todas sus fuerzas.

Mega Charizard Y y Mega Lucario estaban en una apasionante batalla de golpes por aquí y golpes por acá, cuando en uno de esos movimientos Lucario se fue al suelo - ¡Charizard, Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash al ver la ventaja que había conseguido su Pokemon, el dragón lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego hacia su rival, sin embargo, no se esperó que este usara Ataque Óseo para cubrirse del lanzallamas.

-Ataca con Esfera Aural – una potente onda de energía aural fue hacia Charizard y lo golpeó mandándolo contra el suelo – ahora aproxímate y utiliza Puño Incremento – a una velocidad de infarto Mega Lucario se lanzó a por el dragón.

-Charizard, cuidado – fue lo único que dijo Ash al ver como Lucario se aproximaba para golpear a su Pokemon, una gran nube de polvo saltó, pero no porque Lucario impactase un potente golpe, cuando el polvo se disipó él y Charizard estaban con sus puños contra sí, Charizard usando Cuchillada.

-Usa Esfera Aural de nuevo – ordenó Korrina, pero el azabache rápidamente contraataco – Lanzallamas – los dos ataques chocaron entre sí para dar lugar a una gran nube de humo blanco, cuando se disipó ambos estaban en el suelo sin la Mega Evolución, ambos debilitados.

-Charizard y Lucario están debilitados, los dos Pokemon de la líder de Gimnasio Korrina están debilitados, por lo tanto, la victoria es para el Campeón de Kanto, Ash – dijo el árbitro mientras levantaba la bandera que estaba en dirección al azabache.

-Ufff – dijo Ash cansado del combate – bien hecho Charizard, logramos ganar – agradeció a su Pokemon la energía que empleó para el combate.

-Buen combate Ash – dijo Korrina mientras se aproximaba al azabache – te has vuelto todavía más fuerte desde nuestro combate, ha sido una gran batalla – terminó de decir mientras le daba la mano.

-Un entrenador nunca es demasiado fuerte y sí, ha sido una batalla muy dura – respondió el azabache estrechando la mano, detrás de ellos lucario y Charizard estaban igual que sus entrenadores.

Rápidamente el azabache recordó algo y se fue corriendo acompañado de Pikachu ante la mirada sorprendida de Korrina - ¿Ash, dónde vas tan rápido? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Tengo que ver cómo va Serena en su combate – respondió el chico sonriendo mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde nuestro primer combate – dijo para sí la chica con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Fuerza Lunar! / ¡Hidrobomba! – ambos ataques chocaron entre sí formando una gran nube de humo blanco, el combate entre los dos Pokemon seguía siendo muy duro.

-No te quedes atrás Gyarados, usa hiperrayo – ordenó Misty, la serpiente marina comenzó a cargar energía en su boca y luego lanzó un potente rayo hacia su rival

-Cuidado Ninetales, esquívalo con doble equipo – le ordenó Serena, miles de copias aparecieron en el campo de batalla, el hiperrayo acabó con todos, o eso parecía – Rayo Hielo – gritó Serena, a espaldas de Gyarados un rayo de energía helada fue lanzado, golpeándolo de lleno – bien hecho, ahora bola sombra.

-Gyarados, repélelo con hidrobomba – los dos ataques golpearon entre sí – sigue con triturar – rápidamente se lanzó a por el zorro, propinándole un potente mordisco y lanzándolo después contra la pared - ¡Ahora acábalo con Hiperrayo!

Serena vio como ese rayo estaba a punto de golpear a su Pokemon – "¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? – se preguntó nerviosa mientras veía la escena en la que se encontraba su Ninetales.

-¡Serena! – se escuchó un grito, la chica se giró y se sorprendió al ver ahí mismo a su novio, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿No se suponía que estaba combatiendo?, iba a hablar cuando él volvió a decirle algo – ten calma y piensa en lo que puedes hacer – la chica escuchó eso y se fijó en el campo de batalla, rápidamente se le ocurrió algo – Ninetales, rápido, usa bola sombra para desestabilizar a Gyarados – el zorro al escuchar eso lanzó una bola de energía oscura hacia el suelo donde se encontraba la serpiente, al golpear el Pokemon se movió ligeramente, haciendo que el rayo se desviara y pasara a escasos centímetros de Ninetales – ufff, por poco – suspiró Serena al ver de la que se libró su Pokemon.

-Gyarados, acércate y usa de nuevo Hiperrayo – la serpiente se movió rápidamente hacia Ninetales.

-No te quedes atrás, tú también acércate y utiliza fuerza lunar – ordenó Serena a su Ninetales, ambos Pokemon estaban a escasos metros cuando lanzaron sus fuera de combate, una gran explosión se formó al impactar entre sí, cuando se disipó los dos estaban debilitados.

-Ambos Pokemon están debilitados, y al no tener ninguno un Pokemon para continuar, es un empate – dijo el árbitro levantando las banderas en ambas direcciones.

Serena rápidamente se acercó al zorro – lo hiciste genial Ninetales, eres muy fuerte – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el suave pelaje que tenía – vuelve, te mereces un descanso – terminó de decir mientras lo devolvía a su pokeball.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Serena – dijo Misty mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía la mano.

Serena la estrechó y dijo decidida – esto es solo el comienzo.

-Eso suena muy a mí – se escuchó la voz de un chico a sus espaldas, cuando se giraron vieron que era Ash.

-¡Ash! – gritó Serena feliz mientras le daba un abrazo – gracias.

-¿Gracias? – preguntó el azabache extrañado.

-Claro, si no fuera por ti ese hiperrayo hubiera debilitado a Ninetales – respondió Serena.

Ash sonrió al escucharla e hizo un gesto con el dedo y la cabeza negando – no, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tú misma fuiste a quien se le ocurrió hacer bola sombra para que lo desestabilizara.

-Pero… - iba a replicar Serena.

-Nada de peros – dijo Ash sonriendo – lo hiciste genial y no hay más que decir

Serena se alegró mucho al escucharlo, para ella Ash era uno de los mejores entrenadores que nunca había llegado a ver – muchas gracias – agradeció mientras poco a poco comenzaba a acercársele.

Ash al ver esto correspondió el gesto y también se acercó, uniéndose ambos en un tierno beso, pero alguien tenía que romper el momento.

-Me alegro de que os vaya bien – habló Misty llamando la atención de los dos.

-Buenooo… jejeje – rieron los dos nerviosos y sonrojados.

Misty rio al ver la reacción de los dos – jajaja, bueno, en cuanto al combate, hacía tiempo que no luchaba con tantas ganas, desde que Ash vino al gimnasio Celeste hace tiempo, me alegro de haber luchado contigo Serena y espero que también pases el grupo, solo espero que no os toque luchar entre vosotros – terminó de decir guiñando un ojo y marchándose del lugar.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos a los ojos tras escuchar eso - ¿Qué haremos si tenemos que luchar entre nosotros? – le preguntaron al otro al mismo tiempo

 **Fiiiin del capítulo**

 **Espero que os guste, siempre es bueno recibir un review sabiéndolo para mejorar de alguna forma, podéis decirme si os gusta la forma de narrar los combates o si los toques de AmourShipping están realmente bien puestos.**

 **En esta ocasión le presté más atención al combate de Serena por dos cosas principalmente, bueno en realidad también hay una tercera, primero, todos los combates que he narrado son de Ash y siempre es bueno cambiar, segundo porque es su primer combate oficial, aparte de que casi no lucha en combates en XY &Z y tercero, porque es Serena y quería narrar un combate suyo medianamente largo.**

 **Y me despido, no sin antes decir algo.**

 **EL AMOURSHIPPING SE VOLVIÓ CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOON :D**


	9. La primera ronda para todos

**De nuevo con el siguiente capítulo del fic, donde se libraran el resto de combates de nuestros personajes, espero que os guste**

 **Chapter 9: Los primeros combates de los demás.**

Ash y Serena ya habían terminado sus combates contra Korrina y Misty respectivamente, pero no eran los únicos, en el resto de estadios se estaban librando combates apasionantes, vamos a ir a ver qué sucede en ellos.

 **Estadio 2**

Un chico de pelo negro con una bufanda azul cielo en el cuello se estaba enfrentando al quinto líder de gimnasio de la región de Hoenn, Norman.

-Charizard, usa lanzallamas – el dragón naranja lanzó una poderosa llama que fue a por su adversario.

-Slaking, esquívalo y usa demolición – el Pokemon se levantó, esquivó el ataque y se lanzó rápidamente a por Charizard con el brazo de un color blanco brillante, a su vez Alain le ordenó a Charizard usar puño trueno, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran y echaran a los dos Pokemon un poco para atrás

-Es nuestro turno Charizard, Mega-Evolución – dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras levantaba el brazo y tocaba el brazalete de su muñeca, el cuerpo de Charizard comenzó a brillar y cuando terminó mega-evolucionó a Mega Charizard X – DORAGON CRO – el dragón, ahora negro, se lanzó con sus garras brillando en un tono verdoso a por Slaking, propinándole un potente golpe.

-Slaking, levántate y usa giga impacto – ordenó Norman, el gigantesco Pokemon se lanzó a por Charizard con una velocidad no muy común en él e impacto un potente golpe con todo su cuerpo

-¿Estás bien Charizard? – le preguntó Alain, el dragón se levantó moviendo la cabeza para los lados rápidamente, como si estuviera aturdido y se lo quitara de encima – en ese caso, lanzallamas a toda potencia – Charizard levantó el vuelo y de su boca salió un potente lanzallamas de color azulado que duró bastante tiempo, puesto que Slaking estaba inmóvil por el retroceso de Giga Impacto, cuando acabó su contrincante estaba debilitado.

-Slaking no puede continuar, los dos Pokemon de Norman ya están debilitados, por lo que la victoria es para Alain – dijo el árbitro mientras señalaba con la banderita a la posición del chico.

-Bien hecho Charizard – le dijo a su Pokemon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

 **Estadio 3**

Puño trueno/Garra umbría – dos ataques chocaron con todo su poder y mandando a ambos al lado de su entrenador.

-Gengar, usa Bola sombra – ordenó una vieja (¿¡Cómo que vieja!?), digo, una señora mayor.

-Esquívalo Electivire – se escuchó decir al otro entrenador, con una voz fría – ahora acércate y utiliza puño trueno – con una gran velocidad se acercó a su rival y le acertó un potente golpe que lo hizo volar – ahora usa puño hielo – de nuevo le golpeó y lo mandó contra el suelo, pero el Gengar se levantó rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya jovencito, eres fuerte, pero para derrotarme hay que ser mucho más que fuerte – dijo aquella señora – Gengar, Hipnosis – una onda mental golpeó en Electivire y lo mandó a dormir – ahora come sueños – Gengar se puso detrás de Electivire y le causó gran daño, y además se curó la mitad del daño que hacía.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?" – pensó el chico, enseguida se le iluminó la bombilla en cuanto vio que Electivire comenzaba a abrir los ojos adormecido – escúchame, utiliza puño trueno sobre ti mismo – el Pokemon le hizo caso y al golpear se despertó por completo – y ahora puño trueno otra vez – un potente ataque golpeó a Gengar, mandándolo contra el piso debilitado.

-Los dos Pokemon de Agatha están debilitados, por lo que la victoria es para Paul – dijo el árbitro señalando al chico de pelo morado originario de la región de Sinnoh.

-Ja, muy fácil – fue lo único que dijo, con arrogancia, mientras metía a Electivire a su pokeball y se largaba de allí.

 **Estadio 5**

Lluevehojas – ordenó un chico de pelo verde, su Pokemon, un Sceptile utilizó el ataque contra su oponente, causándole un super efectivo.

-Vamos Rhyperior, tú puedes – dijo una persona mayor, era la segunda alto mando de la región de Sinnoh, Gaia – utiliza perforador – ordenó y se lanzó a por Sceptile, pero este lo esquivó rápidamente.

-Hay que tener cuidado con ese ataque Sceptile, tenemos que acabar con esto rápido – dijo el chico mientras sacaba un cuaderno con una piedra brillante incrustada en un pequeño lazo de este, el pañuelo de Sceptile brilló y en unos segundo logró la mega evolución – bien Sceptile, Hoja Aguda.

-Contraataca con roca afilada – ordenó Gaia, un gran puñado de rocas azules salieron del suelo y se dirigían a Sceptile, todo parecía que iba bien para ella, pero el reptil rompió las rocas y golpeó con un potente hoja aguda a Rhyperior.

-Y ahora acaba con planta feroz – ordenó, una gran acumulación de plantas fue lanzada contra el Pokemon tipo roca y lo debilitó.

-Rhyperior está debilitado, y con esto Gaia no puedo continuar el combate, por lo que la victoria es para Shota – fue lo que dijo el árbitro mientras señalaba al chico.

-Genial Sceptile, te has hecho muy fuerte – le dijo el chico a su Pokemon agradeciéndole el combate que había realizado.

 **Estadio 6**

Un chico moreno que no se le veían los ojos estaba luchando contra el campeón de Johto, Ritchie.

-Steelix, usa cola férrea – ordenó el moreno.

-Eso no funcionará Brock, usa lanzallamas Zippo (recordad que le ponía motes a todos sus Pokemon, Zippo es un Charizard) – el dragón lanzó el ataque, pero Brock contraataco con roca afilada, golpeando con ellas a Charizard en un ataque con efectividad x4 – levanta Zippo, y utiliza pulso dragón, la energía fue directa hacia su rival, golpeándolo de lleno.

-Steelix, levántate y utiliza cola férrea – ordenó Brock.

-Cuchillada – mandó Ritchie, los dos ataques golpearon entre sí y los dos Pokemon fueron lanzados hacia atrás.

-Lanzallamas / Roca afilada – ordenaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos ataques dieron en su contrincante, creando una gran explosión de humo, al terminar esta se vio que ambos Pokemon estaban debilitados.

-A ningún entrenador le queda ningún Pokemon, por lo tanto, es un empate – dijo el árbitro señalando a ambos entrenadores con la banderita.

-Vuelve Steelix, lo hiciste genial – agradeció Brock a la serpiente metálica.

-Buen trabajo Zippo – fue lo que le dijo Ritchie a su Pokemon mientras lo devolvía a su pokeball.

 **Estadio 7**

-Lucario, usa esfera aural – dijo un chico con una cinta en la cabeza.

-Contraataca con Rapidez Luxray – ordenó un chico rubio con gafas.

Ambos ataques chocaron al impactar creando una cortina de humo, después de ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

-Voltio Cruel/Ataque óseo – ordenaron ambos chicos a sus Pokemon, ambos se dirigieron a por su rival y chocaron con un tremendo poder en esos ataques, saliendo disparados hacia atrás, los dos estaban bastante débiles, aunque se le notaban más heridas a Luxray.

-Luxray, campo eléctrico – ordenó el chico rubio, una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica rodeó el campo, potenciando los movimientos de este tipo – y ahora, acaba con voltio cruel.

-Lucario, palmeo – ordenó el chico de la cinta, ambos Pokemon se lanzaron contra el otro, creando una potente explosión y una cortina de polvo, cuando se disipó los dos Pokemon estaban debilitados.

-Ni a Cameron ni a Clemont les queda ningún Pokemon, por lo tanto, es un empate – dijo el árbitro señalándolos con las banderas.

-Bien hecho Luxray, ahora descansa – le dijo el rubio a su Pokemon mientras lo devolvía a su pokeball.

-Bien Lucario, esto es solo el comienzo, pronto mejoraremos – dijo decidido Cameron.

 **Estadio 8**

-Blaziken, patada ígnea – ordenó una chica castaña con un pañuelo verde en su cabeza.

-Blastoise, esquívalo y utiliza hidrobomba – ordenó un chico castaño muy parecido a Gary.

-Repélelo con lanzallamas – ambos ataques chocaron creando una nube de vapor en el escenario – y ahora gancho alto.

-Cabezazo – ambos Pokemon volvieron a chocar en un fuerte golpe y acabaron en el suelo junto a sus entrenadores – vamos Blastoise, acaba con hidrobomba.

-Blaziken, corre hacia él – ordenó la chica decidida, cuando estaba a punto de golpear el hidrobomba en el Pokemon de fuego, este lo esquivó con mucha facilidad – y ahora, gancho alto – un potente golpe dio en Blastoise – no te detengas, acabalo con megapatada – después de este golpe, Blastoise fue contra el suelo y acabó debilitado.

-Azul no puede continuar, la victoria es para May – dijo el árbitro señalando a la chica.

-Genial Blaziken, lo hiciste – dijo feliz May agradeciéndole el esfuerzo a su Pokemon.

 **Estadio 9**

-Lanzallamas – ordenó una chica de pelo azul a su Pokemon, el cual era una especie de topo.

-Rayo hielo – le ordenó una chica a su Abomasnow, los dos ataques chocaron y formaron una nube de humo blanco.

-Rueda fuego / Mazazo – ordenaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, ambos Pokemon se lanzaron a por su rival con una gran velocidad, sin embargo parecía que el topo llevaba algo de ventaja – lanzallamas – dijo la chica de pelo azul, enseguida el rueda fuego se hizo más grande, ganando potencia y a la vez logró golpear y mandar al suelo al contrario – y ahora derrótalo con rapidez.

-Abomasnow, usa canto helado y protégete – unos trozos de hielo golpearon a los cientos de estrellas, quedando anulados ambos ataques – y ahora, golpéale con rayo hielo.

-Rueda fuego – ordenó la chica de pelo azul, el topo se lanzó a por ese rayo hielo en forma de bola mientras era rodeado de un conjunto de llamas, chocó con el ataque helado, pero lo atravesó, marchando hacia delante hasta que golpeó a su rival, dejándolo debilitado.

-Abomasnow no puede continuar, por tanto Inverna no puede continuar el combate, la ganadora es Dawn – dijo el árbitro señalando con las banderitas a la ganadora.

-Bien Quilava, lo hiciste muy bien – agradeció la chica a su Pokemon acariciándole la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.**

-Bien hecho Ash, sabía que ganarías – hablaba una chica peli-miel.

-Jejeje – reía el chico azabache – tú también lo hiciste muy bien, incluso mejor que yo.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir la chica mirando al suelo – no gané.

-Tranquila Serena, Misty es muy fuerte, ya verás cómo lograrás vencer los próximos combates – respondió el azabache mirándola a los ojos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, como muestra de su apoyo.

-Sí Serena, ya verás como lograrás pasar a la siguiente ronda – dijo una niña pequeña de pelo rubio que acababa de llegar.

-¿Bonnie?, ¿No deberías estar con tu hermano? – preguntaron los dos chicos extrañados.

-Mi hermanito ya terminó su combate, y todavía queda tiempo antes de que salga, por lo que vine aquí – respondió la chica.

-¿Sola? – volvieron a preguntar los dos.

-¡Bonnie para! – se escuchó un grito desde atrás – te he dicho que no te vayas corriendo por ahí – dijo aquella voz, que provenía de un chico castaño, en tono de regaño.

-Lo siento – se disculpó con una mirada inocente la rubia.

-Jajajaja – rieron Ash y Serena al ver el estado del chico castaño.

-Vaya Gary, ahora eres la niñera – dijo Ash con risa al ver el trabajo de su antiguo rival.

-¿Sabes?, podríais cuidar vosotros dos a Bonnie – respondió Gary – así aprenderéis para el futuro – terminó de decir con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Así aprenderemos para el futuro?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash con su típico tono de atontado sin saber a que se refería el castaño, sin embargo Serena, que estaba a su lado, parecía un tomatito.

-Eres muy lento Ash – dijo Bonnie al ver que el azabache no sabía que quería intuir Gary.

-Pero no se a que se refiere, ¿Tú lo sabes Serena? – le volvió a preguntar a su novia.

-Cállate – fue lo único que respondió la chica muy sonrojada y avergonzada mirando al suelo - ¿Y qué tal tú hermano en el combate Bonnie?, jejeje – preguntó intentado evitar el tema.

-No me hagáis pared ¿Qué es eso de cuidar a Bonnie para el futuro? – gritó el azabache intentando llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Empató contra el campeón de Unova, no creo que esté tan mal – respondió Bonnie haciendo caso omiso al azabache, bueno, ni ella ni Gary y Serena le hicieron caso.

-Chicas, será mejor que vayamos al hotel (si, es un hotel, en algún sitio se tendrán que quedar todas las personas, y os recuerdo que son 64 xD) – sugirió Gary.

-Está bien – respondieron las dos siguiendo al castaño, continuando con la conversación

-Ay… - susurró Ash siguiéndolos más atrás – Serena no me había hecho tanta pared desde hace mucho, pero en serio, ¿Qué era eso de prepararse para un futuro los dos cuidando a Bonnie?, ¿Para qué tienen que cuidar un chico y una chica que sea pareja a una niña pequeña…? – de repente la cara del azabache pasó a ser de color rojo por completo – creo que ya lo pillé – terminó de decir en un susurro, hay que decir que estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡Eh chicos, no paséis de mí! – gritó el azabache mientras se ponía al lado de los demás.

-¿Lo pillaste? – preguntó Gary

Ash al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

-Lo pilló – dijo Bonnie con risa al ver la reacción del azabache.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Espero que os gusten las batallas de este capítulo y la escena final es solo para no hacer que el capítulo fuera completo de batallas.**

 **Hacer pared - no hacer caso, pasar de él, etc… xD pobre Ash, ni Serena le hace caso.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. El final de la primera ronda

**Ey, Por fin traigo el 10º capítulo después de más de un mes y siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre los exámenes, el Pokemon sol y el anime nuevo, que aunque el diseño sea malo la historia no tiene pinta de estar mal, me he retrasado mucho, en fin, vamos al capítulo ya.**

 **El capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero no quería dejaros sin un capítulo casi dos meses xD.**

 **Chapter 10: El final de la primera ronda.**

El último día, el último combate para algunos, el momento de saber quién iba a pasar a la siguiente ronda y quien iba a quedarse en el camino, la "fase de grupos" iba a terminar hoy, y eso nos lleva a preguntarnos qué va a pasar con Ash, Serena y todos los demás, vamos a ver.

-¡Hoja Aguda! – ordenó un entrenador azabache a su Pokemon, una especie de búho blanco con el plumaje marrón desde la parte del cuello hasta la cabeza, en donde tenía dos mechones verdes, este Pokemon se lanzó a por su rival, propinándole un golpe y mandándolo al suelo – bien hecho Dartrix – felicitó el entrenador a su Pokemon.

-Levántate Espeon – dijo el otro entrenador, el cual era el cuarto alto mando de la región de Sinnoh, la eevelution se levantó rápidamente y lanzó una potente onda psíquica hacia Dartrix, que la recibió de lleno – y ahora usa bola sombra – otra bola de energía, esta vez oscura golpeo en el búho y lo mando contra el suelo.

-Dartrix, ¿Puedes levantarte? – le preguntó Ash a su Pokemon, que se levantó y se preparó para atacar, pero en cuanto vio su brazo los ojos se le abrieron como platos – eh, ¿Qué te pasa Dartrix? – preguntó extrañado su entrenador, el búho no parecía escucharle y comenzó a tocarse el plumaje, limpiándose el polvo que se había generado en él al caer al suelo en el golpe – ay no, otra vez esto no – dijo Ash resignado con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la acción de su propio Pokemon.

-Rápido Espeon, usa psíquico – ordenó Delos, dándole otro golpe al búho, pero este no le prestaba atención a esto y seguía con toda la atención puesta en su plumaje, otro golpe más con bola sombra lo tiró contra la pared y el búho comenzaba a parecer cansado, pero ni siquiera el hecho de estar sufriendo golpes y heridas hacia que perdiera la atención de su plumaje.

-¡Dartrix, Dartrix! – intentaba llamar el azabache a su Pokemon, pero este no le hacia caso, solo se le ocurrió gritar un último llamamiento - ¡Te prometo que si ganas tendrás un cepillado especial de Serena! – gritó cuando el bola sombra de Espeon estaba a punto de acabar con Dartrix, milagrosamente el búho esquivó ese ataque y se puso a la altura de su entrenador.

-¿Conque con esto si nos ponemos en serio no? – preguntó con risa el azabache al búho, que con su brazo movió su flequillo a modo de respuesta afirmativa – en ese caso, hoja aguda – rápidamente se lanzó a por Espeon y le propinó un potente golpe – ahora cúrate con síntesis y después ataca con picoteo – ordenó de nuevo Ash, Dartrix hizo lo que le dijo su entrenador y después de curarse golpeó a Espeon – bien hecho – felicitó el azabache.

Sin embargo, Espeon no había sido derrotado del todo y golpeó a Dartrix con psíquico mandándolo contra la pared – es la última oportunidad Espeon, usa bola sombra – la energía en forma esférica fue directa hacia el búho – Dartrix, lánzate a por Espeon con hoja aguda - ordenó Ash, el búho con el brazo en alto fue directo hacia la eevelution, haciendo añicos el bola sombra para golpear fuertemente a Espeon y dejarle debilitado.

-Espeon no puede continuar, Dartrix gana, por lo que la victoria es para el entrenador Ash – dijo el referí alzando la banderilla verde hacia la posición del azabache.

-Bien Dartrix ganamos – felicitó el azabache al búho, que había encontrado un hueco en el brazo derecho del azabache, este solo se limitó a repeinarse el flequillo y a señalarle el plumaje a su entrenador – sí sí, luego tendrás tu recompensa – respondió Ash riendo.

Este no era el único combate que se estaba disputando, y es que en los otros estadios estaban luchando los demás, y parecía que les iba bien, Misty y Brock estaban ganando sus respectivos combates con algunos apuros, Dawn ya había vencido a su rival, al igual que May, Clemont empezó perdiendo pero pudo remontar y vencer, y luego estaban Alain, Paul, Shota y Ritchie, que lograron ganar con un dominio total sobre su rival, y por último Serena, veamos más de cerca como va…

La chica peli-miel estaba combatiendo contra Pegaso, el líder tipo volador de la región de Johto, el líder estaba usando a su pidgeot mientras Serena estaba usando una especie de foquita azul.

-Brionne, utiliza fuerza lunar – ordenó Serena, el ataque fue directo a por el Pidgeot, golpeándolo con fuerza, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente y atacó a la foca con un pájaro osado bastante poderoso - ¿Estás bien Brionne? – preguntó preocupada Serena, la foquita se levantó rápidamente demostrando que podía continuar – en ese caso, haz lo que sabes – dijo Serena sonriendo, la foca acumuló una gran burbuja con la nariz y la lanzó justo a donde estaba Pidgeot, cuando la burbuja se encontraba encima de Pidgeot explotó, y un gran chorro de agua cayó encima de Pidgeot, desestabilizándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo – y ahora utiliza vozarrón – el ataque de Brionne fue directo y potente, dejando a Pidgeot con varias heridas, pero aún podía continuar.

-Pidgeot, usa ataque aéreo – el ave se envolvió en una estela dorada e iba dirección a Brionne, pero justo antes de que impactara otro chorro de agua se originó, esta vez donde estaba Brionne, y cuando Pidgeot pasó por el chorro no encontró ningún cuerpo al que golpear.

-Hidrobomba – un potente ataque golpeó a Pidgeot, un ataque proveniente del cielo, donde estaba Brionne que justo cuando originó ese agua con una de sus burbujas nadó y pegó un gran salto hacia arriba, confundiendo al ave, todo eso para dejar a un Pidgeot debilitado. Demostrando que las apariencias engañan y que un lindo Pokemon acompañado de una linda entrenadora también pueden ser fuertes si confían en sí mismas.

-Y la victoria es para la combatiente Serena – dijo el referí señalando a la chica.

-Genial Brionne, lo has hecho genial – felicitó y agradeció a la vez la peli-miel a la foquita, que se puso a pegar saltos como si estuviese bailando muy feliz.

-Bien hecho Serena – se escuchó la voz de un chico detrás, más conocido como Ash, que fue a felicitarla dándole un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla.

-Ash, gracias – respondió la chica con alegría – todo el entrenamiento valió la pena.

-Eso suena muy a mí, jajaja – rio el azabache – pero quería pedirte algo – dijo el chico callándose por un momento, dejando un toque misterioso en el ambiente.

 **En la tarde**

Todos estaban ahí, en el estadio principal, acompañados de sus amigos, pronto se iban a conocer los resultados totales de los grupos y quienes iban a luchar en las próximas eliminatorias, los paneles comenzaron a girar.

-Ash, no me puedo creer que pidieras eso – dijeron casi todos sorprendidos tras escuchar lo que les dijo la pareja favorita de todos.

-Pero, es que era una promesa, además Serena aceptó de buena gana, ¿No? – le preguntó el azabache a la chica.

-Sí, pero, ¿tenías que decirlo justo en ese momento? – dijo sonrojada la chica, con cierta vergüenza.

-Ya está, no pasa nada – comenzó a decir Ash – le diste un cepillado tan bueno a Dartrix que se pasó 1 hora entera en el espejo, y eso que mi mochila estaba abierta jajaja

-Gracias – agradeció la chica sonrojada – pero Dartrix, algún día romperá tu mochila de ponerse siempre ahí, que cuando era un Rowlet cabía pero ahora creció.

-Eh tranquila, mi maleta estará bien – rio Ash justo para después darle un beso en los labios.

Plaf, plaf, plaf, se escuchó el aplauso de todos - ¡Que bonitoooo! – gritaron haciendo sonrojar a la joven pareja, por suerte para los dos el juez de competición comenzó a hablar para decir quienes habían pasado los grupos…

-Grupo A, pasan a las rondas eliminatorias los entrenadores, Ash con 9 puntos y Korrina con 6 puntos – dijo el presentador y así siguió con los demás (los puntos no importan realmente, solo para decir quien fue primero y quien segundo) – en el B pasan Alain con 9 puntos y Norman con 6, en el C pasan Paul con 9 y Agatha con 6, por parte del D pasan Shota con 9 puntos y Fausto con 4 puntos, del E pasan Ritchie con 7 y Brock con 5, en el F son Cameron con 7 y Clemont con 4, en el G son Lance con 9 y Dracón con 6, en el H pasan Cinthia con 9 y Blanca con 6, por el I son Diantha con 9 y Lirio con 6, en el J pasan Iris con 7 y Narciso con 5, en el K pasan Mirto con 9 y Débora con 4, en el L pasan Plubio con 9 y Millo con 6, del M pasan Máximo con 9 puntos y Malva con 6, por el N pasan May con 7 y Lectro con 6, del Ñ son Dawn con 9 e Inverna con 6, y por último, del grupo O pasa…, oh, parece que hay una sorpresa, Misty y Serena están empatadas a 7 puntos, pero por la diferencia de Pokemon debilitados a favor y en contra, la que ocupa la primera plaza es Misty y la segunda es Serena – terminó de decir el juez, y hay que decir que me alegra escribir que haya terminado.

-¡Pasamos todos chicos! – gritó Ash entusiasmado mientras todos se fundían en un abrazo, acompañados de los que no luchaban, como eran Gary, Bonnie o Lulú.

-Y ahora, las eliminatorias son las siguientes – cuando dijo esto todas las eliminatorias se vieron en la gran pantalla.

Tras verlas, cuatro del grupo se miraron, y dos de estos eran Ash y Serena, solo había una pregunta en ese momento, ¿Les había tocado contra ellos?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Y ahí os dejo con la duda de quienes tenían que luchar entre ellos, ¿Habrá combate Ash vs. Serena?, hagan sus apuestas en los reviews xD.**

 **También he puesto varias escenas que dan lugar al anime, como el hecho de que Dartrix se meta en la mochila como lo hace Rowlet, o que Brionne use burbujas como lo hace el Popplio de Lana. Otra cosa más es el comportamiento de Dartrix, que podría ser muy cuidadoso con su plumaje.**

 **Creo que no me queda más por decir, bueno, solo que el próximo capítulo será un especial, a ver si alguien es capaz de acertar de que y ponerlo por las reviews.**

 **Hasta prontooooooo (espero xD)**


	11. Especial Navidad

**Hoy debería ser 25 de diciembre así que, ¡Feliz Navidad! A todos, espero que lo paséis muy bien, y ahora sean bienvenidos al Especial Navidad.**

 **Chapter 11: Especial Navidad**

Todas las calles de la Ciudad Hauoli (Ciudad más grande de Alola) estaban llenas de adornos navideños, muchas familias estaban dando un paseo y mirando las tiendas que había por ahí, y eso no era contradictorio para nuestros héroes, sin embargo no se encontraban todos, Ash, Gary, Brock, Clemont, Shota y Alain eran los 6 chicos que estaban mirando las tiendas.

-Tengo que encontrar algo, tengo que encontrar algo – se repetía una y otra vez el chico azabache de forma agitada mientras miraba todos los escaparates.

-Tranquilo Ash, pronto lo encontrarás – dijeron Shota. Clemont y Alain para intentar tranquilizar al chico.

-Siempre para el último momento, típico – murmuró Gary con risa, haciendo que los demás también se rieran, todos menos Ash – venga venga, vamos a encontrar ese regalo – volvió a decir Gary para que se pusieran todos en marcha al ver la mirada del azabache.

 **Mientras**

Misty, Dawn, May, Korrina, Lulú, Bonnie, Serena y una chica nueva, tez muy clara, ojos verdes, pelo rubio, llevaba puesto un vestido largo blanco acompañado de unas medias blancas también, y una bolsa con el diseño de una pokeball.

-Gracias por invitarme – dijo con voz tímida la chica nueva.

-No hay que darlas – dijo Lulú – chicas, os presento a Lillie (me gusta más el nombre en inglés que el de Lylia, nada más) , era una de mis compañeras en el colegio – presentó a la nueva la chica de pelo verde.

-¿Colegio? – preguntaron extrañadas todas.

-Sí, todos los capitanes nos formamos en el colegio de Alola y es dirigido por el profesor Kukui – respondió Lulú.

-¿Entonces usted es una capitana señorita Lillie? – preguntó Bonnie mirando con ojitos brillosos a la chica rubia.

-No especialmente, tengo un pequeño problemita con los Pokemon, jeje – respondió avergonzada la rubia.

-Bueno, vamos a ponernos en marcha, que esta noche es especial – dijo Serena a todas.

-¿Especial para todos o para ti particularmente? – preguntaron Misty y May con una sonrisa pícara.

-Para todos, es navidad – respondió Serena enrojecida, sabiendo a lo que se referían las dos chicas.

-Ya, claro – volvieron a decir las dos con sorna, después de esto todas las chicas se fueran hacia un centro comercial.

-¿Has visto lo que quieres regalarle? – preguntó Bonnie a la peli-miel.

-No veo nada que pueda ser útil – respondió Serena resoplando.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte – dijo Dawn poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-¿De verdad lo harían? – preguntó.

-Dalo por echo – respondió Lulú poniéndole su mano en el otro hombro.

-¡Gracias chicas! – gritó Serena conmovida y dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mas flojo, plis! – gritaron las dos causando risa en las demás.

-Oye Lillie, ¿que llevas en tu bolsa? – preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

-Ehh…, nada importante – respondió con cierto tono nervioso en su voz.

 **Con los chicos.**

-¡Ya está, lo encontré! – gritó Ash con emoción mientras guardaba un regalo en su bolsillo, un regalo de pequeño tamaño, en su hombro se encontraba un adormilado Pikachu, que despertó de sopetón al escuchar el grito de su entrenador.

-¿Ya le encontraste un regalo a Serena? – preguntaron los demás, recibiendo el sí del azabache.

-¿Y qué se supone que es? – preguntó Gary.

-Es un an…, no espera, lo verán en la cena, es una sorpresa – respondió el azabache dejando con la duda a los demás – "espero que salga bien" – pensó nervioso – vámonos a la casa, tenemos que preparar todo para la cena.

Ya cuando los seis chicos fueron a la casa (alquilada por navidad xD) empezaron a preparar las cosas, Ash, Gary y Alain se encontraban "adornando" la casa por dentro y un poco por fuera, Brock y Clemont estaban en la cocina cocinando (Aplauso para mi plis ;P XD), mientras eran ayudados por Shota, las horas pasaban y pasaban y todo estaba preparado para cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Gary abrió y vio a todas las chicas ahí, todas menos Serena, y además se encontraba una chica nueva para él – oh, hola chicas, ¿Quién es la nueva? – preguntó amablemente el castaño.

-Me llamo Lillie – se presentó la chica dando una pequeña sonrisa – encantada.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Gary – respondió sonriendo el castaño.

-Eh chicas, ¿Dónde esta Serena? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

-Serena ha… fallecido – dijo Misty con un semblante triste.

Esto dejó de piedra al azabache - ¡¿Queeeee?!, ¡No puede ser! – algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Es broma tranquilo, tu reina se está preparando todavía – respondieron con risa May, Misty, Lulú y Bonnie, todo esto mientras Ash las miraba con una sonrisa asesina, hay que decir que todas las chicas llevaban unos vestidos muy bonitos, y los chicos llevaban camisa, chaqueta y pantalones, la mayoría color negro, pero alguno como Gary le gustaba dar un cambiazo e ir de blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Ash fue rápidamente a abrir, encontrándose con una chica peli-miel que llevaba puesto un vestido largo color rojo con algunos detalles dorados, acompañado de una chaquetilla negra por el frío que hacía.

-Serena, estás guapísima – dijo Ash mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió Serena correspondiendo el beso.

-¿Así que el regalo era para ese chico no? – le preguntó Lillie a Lulú susurrando en el oído.

-Sipi – respondió la peliverde.

Ya hechas todas las presentaciones con Lillie y una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa comenzaron a comer y charlar, contando historias del viaje por Alola de Ash, Serena y Gary, algunas batallas, antiguas historias de como se conocieron, todo ello en un ambiente navideño en el que no faltaba puyitas para los demás, sobre todo entre Ash y Gary.

-Chicos mirad, fuegos artificiales – dijo Bonnie mirando por la ventana, todos los chicos salieron y vieron los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en lo alto del cielo.

-"Creo que ha llegado el momento" – pensó Ash – "con tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad, y sobre todo, no te pongas nervioso" – se repetía una y otra vez mientras hacía de tripas corazón y se dirigía hacia la chica que estaba a su lado – Serena… - la llamó sutilmente.

-¿Sí?, dime Ash – correspondió el llamado la chica mirando a su novio, todos los demás se quedaron mirando, a ver que pasaba.

-Todos atentos – susurró Gary a los demás – si mis deducciones no fallan aquí va a pasar algo importante – todos comenzaron a mirar a la pareja, haciendo que Ash se pusiera todavía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

El azabache comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña cajita que tenía un lacito rojo, y se arrodilló delante de la chica – Se…Serena, pu…puede que esto sea algo repentino, ni yo mismo me creo lo que voy a hacer, pero no sabía que regalo hacerte, solo puedo regalarte mi amor incondicional y mi corazón, por eso, delante de todos, me gustaría decirte – hizo una pausa para expresar lo que iba a decir de la mejor manera posible mientras abría la caja, donde había un anillo dorado, con una especie de diamante color rosa incrustado - ¿Qu…Quier….Qui….eres cas…casa… - un pequeño golpe, cortesía de Gary, hizo que soltara todo - ¿¡QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!?

La cara de la chica al escuchar eso era todo un poema, miles de expresiones en una misma cara, ¿cómo se podía hacer eso con solo escuchar una frase?, solo se le ocurrió decir - ¿Cómo?

Ash elevó su vista del suelo y miró hacia los orbes azules de la peli-miel – sí Serena, sé que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me va a pasar en la vida, nada va a ser tan importante para mí como tú, por eso quiero hacer esto, por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – volvió a hacer una pausa para hacer otra aclaración – no quiero decir que nos casemos ahora, solo quiero decir que quiero casarme contigo dentro de cinco, diez, quince años, o los que sean – terminó de decir.

-Ash… - susurró la peli-miel mientras se le caían algunas lágrimas de felicidad – no me esperaba esto, pero solo digo – pausa dramática, la chica rápidamente se acercó y le dio un beso – que esta es mi respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó con risa.

-Es un "POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ" – respondió sonriendo mientras se lanzó a abrazar al azabache, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – gritaba Gary eufórico.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a pasar esto? – preguntaron los demás.

-Es fácil, comenzó diciendo que era un an… y luego dijo que sería una sorpresa para todos, ¿Por qué callárselo?, para que nosotros no le dijéramos nada a nadie, además, estábamos cerca de una joyería – respondió el castaño como si fuera el mismísimo detective Handsome (o Pikachu, al gusto de cada uno ;)

-Entonces esto puede catalogarse como un milagro – dijo Lulú como si estuviese mirando hacia una cámara.

-¡Cómo un milagro de navidad! – gritaron los demás mirando a una cámara como si estuviesen en una especie de fic creado por un fan, mientras detrás se veía a Ash y Serena en el suelo mientras se daban besos.

-Porque es en estas fechas donde todo puede pasar – dijo Gary.

-Sí chicos, si Ash es capaz de hacer esto puede pasar cualquier cosa – dijo Misty mientras guiñaba un ojo ;P

-Así que os deseamos a todos… - rápidamente la imagen se centró en Ash y Serena.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijeron los dos mientras rápidamente volvían a darse besos.

-Y ya sabéis, sed buenos y que Papa Noel os traiga muchas cositas – dijo Bonnie con su tono infantil mientras se despedía.

 **Fin del Especial Navidad.**

 **Prácticamente el final del fic me ha servido para decir todo lo que quería decir xD. Es algo raro hacer lo de casarse ¿no?, pero no se verá nada de eso ni se dirá nada, o eso creo, las cosas que se me ocurren mientras escribo son locas, como esto mismo :?**

 **Sin más que decir, feliz navidad, muchos regalitos para todos y regaladme algunos reviews a mi ^_^**


	12. Dieciseisavos: Parte 1

**Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que la espera haya valido la pena jeje ^.^**

 **Capítulo 12: Los dieciseisavos. Parte 1**

De todos los que estaban en el grupo en ese instante, 4 se miraron entre sí, dos de ellos eran Ash y Serena, sin embargo, no habría combate entre ellos, los dieciseisavos dictaban otra suerte. En este caso, las miradas entre Ash y Clemont y entre Serena y Dawn decían que iba a ser un combate muy duro entre ellos.

En efecto, en la pantallita se podía ver claramente los cruces, y estos no eran otros que:

1.- Paul vs. Lirio

2.- Azul vs. Ritchie

3.- Wulfric vs. Cameron

4.- Dianta vs. Norman

5.- Cinthia vs. Millo

6.- Mirto vs. Fausto

7.-Dawn vs. Serena

8.- Plubio vs. Brock

9.- Shota vs. Dracón

10.- Iris vs. Agatha

11.- Malva vs. May

12.- Ash vs. Clemont

13.- Alain vs. Korrina

14.- Máximo vs. Débora

15.- Lance vs. Blanca

16.- Misty vs. Narciso

-Los combates se realizarán mañana, tenéis todo el día para descansar, entrenar o lo que queráis, buena suerte – terminó de decir el presentador, para después irse y dejar a todos los entrenadores allí.

 **Varias horas después**

-Pikachu rayo, Marowak lanzallamas, Krookodile roca afilada – los tres ataques chocaron entre si provocando una explosión – bien hecho chicos, es hora de un descanso – dijo Ash mientras volvía con el grupo seguido de sus tres Pokemon.

-Estás entrenando muy duro – le dijo Serena tras ver la ropa llena de barro del azabache.

-El torneo continúa mañana, si lo quieres ganar tú también deberías hacerlo – respondió el azabache, dejando a Serena pensativa – eh, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ah, no es nada tranquilo – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – creo que tienes razón, iré a entrenar un poco – y así se fue dejando a los demás, estos eran Ash, Gary, Lulú, Lillie y Brock, puesto que Clemont y Dawn iban a entrenar por su cuenta para no ser vistos por sus próximos rivales, al igual que Misty, Iris y May.

-¿No creéis que Serena está un poco extraña? – preguntó Ash a los demás.

-¿Extraña?, yo la veo igual que siempre – respondió Gary.

-No veo nada raro en ella – respondieron los demás.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó esta vez Brock.

-No sé, simplemente lo noto – respondió serio el azabache – bueno, no creo que sea muy importante.

-Venga chicos que va siendo hora de comer, yo cocino, Ash, ve a buscar a Serena, mientras los demás que vayan preparando la mesa y la comida de los Pokemon – habló Brock.

-Si quieres te ayudo Brock- le ofreció Gary.

-Pero si no sabes cocinar Gary – dijo Lillie entre risas, haciendo que el investigador se sonrojara, aunque esto no lo notó nadie, bueno…

-"Así que…" – pensó Lulú sonriendo.

El azabache había ido dirección a donde fue Serena, pero antes de decirle algo vio que estaba en el suelo…¿Llorando?, iba a ir rápido a ver que le pasaba, pero antes de eso escuchó a la chica diciéndole a la nada cosas como, "por mucho que entrene no voy a ganar" o "da igual lo que haga"

Mientras el azabache escuchaba todo lo que decía su novia con un poco de impotencia de no poder saber qué hacer para ayudarla, aunque rápidamente se le ocurrió hacer aparición a su Rockruff, diciéndole que se haga pasar por un pokemon salvaje y atacase.

-Hazlo Rockruff, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – calmó al perrito, que no quería atacar a la chica – confío en ti.

Rápidamente el perrito salió de los arbustos y se puso delante de la chica con una mirada ofensiva.

-¿Un Rockruff?, hola chiquitín – dijo la chica acercándose poco a poco, pero este le "atacó", puesto que no quería hacerle daño – oh vaya, entonces adelante Brionne, usa hidrobomba.

El ataque iba directo pero el perrito lo esquivó fácilmente y le lanzó un mordisco directo a Brionne, lanzándola contra Serena.

-¿Estás bien Brionne? – el Pokemon se levantó rápidamente, dando a entender que se encontraba perfectamente – entonces usa tus burbujas – de la nariz de Brionne salió una gran "pompa" que al dar en Rockruff lo atrapó y explotó – ahora usa fuerza lunar – ambos ataques dieron en el perrito, dejándolo con poca energía – y ahora el ataque final, hidrobomba.

El ataque iba directo a Rockruff, pero un rayo chocó contra el hidrobomba y lo destruyó.

-Bien hecho Rockruff, lo has hecho genial – dijo Ash mientras salía de unos arbustos junto a Pikachu, autor del rayo.

-¿Ash?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida la chica, cayendo en una cosa – ¿ese Rockruff es TU Rockruff? – preguntó con un tono de voz molesto.

-Exacto, te he escuchado – rápidamente la cara de la chica se tornó triste – no llores, lucha con todo, nadie puede decirte que no vales, ni siquiera tú misma.

-Pero…

-Mírame a mí, ¿No sabes todas las veces que he perdido combates importantes?, pero no me rindo, NUNCA, al final uno consigue lo que se propone intentándolo, no rindiéndose – dijo el azabache acercándose y dándole un abrazo – prométeme que vas a darlo todo en el torneo, Serena.

-Ash… - susurró la chica muy sorprendida, pero sabía que su novio tenía razón, y cortando el abrazo le dio una gran sonrisa – Prometido – dijo mientras le ofrecía el dedo meñique, el chico hizo lo mismo, entrelazando los dos, en señal de que era una promesa.

-Ahora vayamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados, además es la hora de comer – dijo el azabache.

-Pikaaaa – fue seguido por su amigo Pikachu.

-Si vamos – le siguió también Serena poniéndose a su lado.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Muchos combates ya habían finalizado, dando como resultado la victoria de Paul, Alain, Shota, Ritchie, May o Misty entre otros, sin embargo, otros como Brock o Millo habían perdido sus combates.

Pero ahora mismo vamos a centrarnos en el combate que tenemos a continuación.

-En un lado y proveniente de Pueblo Paleta, bajo el título de Campeón de Kanto y con la vitola de ser uno de los favoritos, tenemos a Ash – el azabache salió decidido al estadio – y por el otro lado, proveniente de Ciudad Luminalia, y como líder de gimnasio de esta misma ciudad tenemos a Clemont – el rubio salió al estadio recolocándose las gafas – recordad que es un combate de 3 vs. 3, el primero que derrote a los tres Pokemon del adversario vencerá.

-¿Estás listo Ash? – dijo el rubio.

-Espero que sea una gran batalla Clemont – respondió el azabache decidido.

-Saquen sus Pokemon – dijo el presentador.

-Adelante – dijeron ambos enviando a sus Pokemon al campo de batalla, por parte de Ash fue su Marowak, mientras que Clemont envió a uno nuevo.

-Vaya, has atrapado a un Vikavolt – dijo el azabache sorprendido mirando al Pokemon tipo bicho/eléctrico – muy bien Marowak, usa lanzallamas.

-Contrataca con electrocañón – ordenó Clemont, ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero el electrocañón parecía ser más fuerte y pegó en Marowak, lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

-¿Todo bien Marowak? – preguntó Ash, tras ver que se encontraba bien le ordenó usar hueso sombrío.

-Acróbata Vikavolt.

Ambos Pokemon se estaban enfrentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que esta vez Marowak llevaba la ventaja – ahora usa rueda de fuego – ordenó Ash, y, tras echarse atrás, el Pokemon de fuego se lanzó rodeado de llamas a su alrededor contra Vikavolt y le golpeó de lleno, aunque el propio Marowak sufrió daños.

-Eso ha sido envite ígneo, genial – exclamó Ash al ver el nuevo movimiento de su Pokemon.

-Esto no ha acabado todavía, usa zumbido.

-Lanzallamas – ambos ataques chocaron entre sí formando una explosión, ambos Pokemon tenían ya heridas y en muy poco tiempo iban a caer ya derrotados.

-Rápido, usa Lanzallamas/Electrocañón – ambos lanzaron el ataque con la mayor potencia posible, pero el electrocañón rompió el lanzallamas y le dio de lleno a Marowak, dejándole debilitado.

-Buen trabajo Marowak, lo hiciste genial, vamos Pikachu – el ratón eléctrico saltó al campo de batalla – Usa cola férrea.

-Ya derrotamos a uno Vikavolt, ahora usa acróbata contra Pikachu – ordenó Clemont, pero el ataque no sucedió, en cambio, Pikachu le dio de lleno con su cola férrea y lo debilitó - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – habló confundido Clemont – claro, la habilidad de Marowak es…

-…cuerpo maldito, haciendo que no puedas usar movimientos de contacto que hayas lanzado contra él, todo eso es una posibilidad, pero esta vez ha funcionado – respondió sonriendo el azabache.

Clemont sonrió también – muy listo, pero esto acaba de empezar, adelante Bunnelby – el conejo salió de su pokeball y se puso delante de Pikachu – muy bien, usa disparo de lodo.

-Pikachu, Rayo – ambos ataque volvieron a chocar formando una explosión, pero al terminar esta solo se podía ver a Pikachu.

-Ahora – de entre la tierra salió Bunnelby disparado y le dio un buen golpe a Pikachu.

-Venga Pikachu tú puedes, ataque rápido – el ratón, al igual que Bunnelby, salió disparado y le dio de lleno al conejo – ahora utiliza rayo.

-Destrúyelo con Disparo de lodo – ordenó Clemont, otra vez una gran explosión se formó y, otra vez, Bunnelby volvía a estar bajo tierra.

-El truco no funcionará dos veces, Pikachu, Cola férrea al campo – el ratón eléctrico cumplió las ordenes de su entrenador, y después de dar el golpe, de la tierra salió Bunnelby golpeado – y ahora, lo que llevamos tiempo entrenando – Pikachu salió disparado hacia Bunnelby como si fuese un ataque rápido, pero a medida que avanzaba se rodeaba de electricidad.

-¿Eso es? – dijeron todos los "antiguos" amigos de Ash.

-Vuelve a usarlo Pikachu, Placaje eléctrico – el golpe fue directo, debilitando a Bunnelby al instante, sin embargo el ratón también sufrió bastantes daños – Genial Pikachu, tanto entrenamiento valió la pena.

-Hacía tiempo que no usaba ese ataque – dijo Brock.

-Ha tenido que entrenar mucho en secreto para hacerlo – comentó Gary.

-"Así que Ash entrenaba más de lo que nosotros veíamos" – pensó Serena mientras lo miraba.

-Bueno, tú puedes Heliolisk – dijo Clemont mientras sacaba al lagarto – usa onda certera – el ataque fue directo a por Pikachu, pero este lo esquivó y le golpeó con ataque rápido.

-Bien Pikachu, ahora cola férrea - el ratón le dio a Heliolisk, pero el segundo golpe lo esquivó.

-Vamos Heliolisk, carga párabola – fue directo, debilitó a Pikachu y recuperó parte de la energía perdida.

-Buen trabajo Pikachu, ahora es tu turno Krookodile – el gigante lagarto con gafas de sol saltó al campo de batalla, poniéndose en posición – usa triturar.

-Heliolisk, utiliza Surf – ordenó Clemont, y, golpeado por una gigantesca ola, Krookodile salió volando y chocó contra el muro – acábalo con onda certera – el ataque volvió a ser directo, levantando todo el polvo alrededor e imposibilitando la visión.

-Krookodile no…

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya está completado el capítulo 12, espero que os haya gustado después del mensaje anterior xD.**

 **Quiero aclarar que lo que Pikachu "olvida" al utilizar placaje eléctrico es bola voltio, no ataque rápido, sin más que decir me despido, unos reviews para saber si os gusta o para dar alguna idea son bienvenidos.**

 **Nos leemos. :P**


	13. Dieciseisavos: Parte 2

**Capítulo número 13 del fic, siento mucho haber tardado cerca de 7 meses en haber vuelto a subir un capítulo, que es lo que pasó con el 12, pero el instituto y todo eso fue un problema, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 13: Dieciseisavos. Parte 2**

-Krookodile no…

Una gran polvareda se había levantado después de que Krookodile fuese lanzado fuertemente contra la pared, cuando esta se disipó se pudo ver al reptil tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, sin movilidad alguna.

-Krookodile está fuera de combate, la vict…

-Krooooo…

Justo cuando el árbitro iba a dar por vencedor a Clemont y su Heliolisk, el cocodrilo de tierra se levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dando un gran rugido.

-Krookodile – musitó Ash viendo como su Pokemon le dedicaba una "mirada", puesto que llevaba las gafas, llena de determinación y asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que nada ni nadie le iba a derrotar en este combate – sí – sonrió el azabache al ver esa expresión – este energía extra son nuestra determinación e ilusión por ganar, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

-Vaya Ash, tú Krookodile es muy fuerte – habló Clemont un poco sorprendido – pero con Heliolisk no tiene nada que hacer, ¡Onda Certera! – rápidamente el lagarto eléctrico comenzó a cargar energía, lanzándola en dirección de su adversario.

-Krookodile, ¡Doble Roca Afilada! – ordenó Ash.

-¿Doble Roca Afilada? – se preguntaron todos los amigos del azabache en el público.

Al recibir esta orden Krookodile entendió rápidamente lo que quería su entrenador, se lanzó a por esa Onda Certera ante la atónita mirada de todos y la sonrisa de Ash, cargó Roca Afilada rápidamente y al chocar contra esa esfera de energía la destruyó, sin embargo, muchos trozos de rocas fueron enviados al aire.

Todos creían que el ataque simplemente era para destruir la Onda Certera, pero, gracias a la velocidad que había conseguido, Krookodile saltó a por las rocas en un movimiento muy rápido, cogió dos de ellas y se lanzó a por Heliolisk haciendo una especie de corte en X, impactando de lleno con un golpe crítico.

El lagarto eléctrico ya había caído al suelo, debilitado.

-Heliolisk no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ash, de Pueblo Paleta – indicó el árbitro, dándole como vencedor apuntando la banderita verde al azabache.

-Genial Krookodile, lo hiciste genial – felicitó el azabache a su Pokemon dándole un abrazo acompañado de Pikachu, recibiendo un mordisco amistoso del cocodrilo.

-Enhorabuena Ash, ese movimiento con Krookodile ha sido impresionante, espero que llegues a la final y ganes – fueron las palabras que le dedicó Clemont al chico de la gorra – estaré animándote en las siguientes rondas.

-Gracias Clemont, ha sido un gran combate amigo – respondió Ash extendiendo el puño en una especie de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo – sonrió el rubio imitando la acción del azabache.

 **A la noche.**

Todos se encontraban cenando a las afueras del centro Pokemon, todo gracias a los tres cocineros que estaban en el grupo, Brock, Clemont y Cilan. Todos estaban disfrutando de una cenita tranquila, sobre todos los que habían terminado ya sus combates, sean en derrota o victoria. Los Pokemon de los chicos también estaban disfrutando de su cena.

-Como extrañaba esta comida Brock – felicitó Ash al criador, ganándose una mirada "asesina" de los otros dos cocinillas – digoo…, la comida de los 3, jejeje – corrigió el azabache nervioso con las manos abiertas a modo de perdón, los demás rieron ante esta acción.

-Bueno chicos, algunos ya habéis ganado vuestros combates – empezó a decir Gary mirando a los que, efectivamente, habían logrado pasar de ronda, Ash, MIsty y May – otros sin embargo no – dijo mirando a los tres cocineros – y otros todavía tenéis que luchar.

-Seguro que ganaré – dijo Dawn muy segura de sí misma.

-Ganarías si no tuvieras que luchar contra mí – contraatacó Serena muy segura también, a todo esto, se estaban mirando con "rayos" en los ojos, todo esto muy amistoso, seguro (Ironía ON)

-Tranquilas chicas, el combate es mañana no hoy – dijo Lulú separándolas.

-A mí no me gustan mucho los combates, pero me quedaré a animaros – habló Lillie

-Siempre la misma frase… - susurró Gary como molesto.

-¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó Lillie al escucharlo.

-Eh…no, no, nada – respondió rápidamente el castaño, nervioso y sonrojado.

Al ver esta imagen la gran mayoría de los chicos, sobre todo Ash, trataban de aguantar la risa a duras penas recordando lo que Gary les relató el otro día (en otro momento se contará) ante las miradas atónitas de las chicas, las señas de Gary como diciendo "una palabra y os mato", fue lo que poco a poco hiciera que recuperaran la compostura.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, tengo que descansar para mañana – indicó Serena levantándose de la mesa – ¿Me acompañas Ash? – le preguntó al azabache.

-Claro – respondió el chico siguiéndola.

-Tened cuidado no os vayáis a perder en el bosque – dijeron de forma irónica las chicas con una mirada insinuadora, provocando la risa en todos los chicos.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso – respondieron los dos sarcásticamente mientras se iban.

Llegaron rápidamente al centro Pokemon ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, ya allí se encaminaron a la habitación de Serena, donde se despidieron por ese día.

-Espero que duermas bien y ganes mañana – deseó el azabache a su novia.

-No te preocupes, pienso llegar a la siguiente ronda – respondió Serena guiñándole un ojo.

-Suerte – volvió a decir Ash dándole un beso en los labios – eso ayudará – terminó de decir con una sonrisa, para después marcharse con los demás.

-Ash – musitó Serena sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba viendo cómo se iba – tranquilo – susurró para meterse en su cuarto y descansar.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todos se encontraban en el estadio para presenciar el combate entre Dawn y Serena, las dos chicas ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla listas para iniciar el combate.

-El combate está a punto de empezar – comenzó a decir el árbitro – en el lado izquierdo y proveniente de Pueblo Hojaverde, Dawn – la chica salió al campo de batalla – y en el lado derecho y llegada de Pueblo Boceto, Serena – la pelimiel entró al campo decidida de ganar - ¡Saquen sus Pokemon!

Ambas entrenadoras revelaron sus Pokemon, por parte de Dawn una especie de mamut y por Serena un pequeño panda con unas gafas de sol en la cabeza.

-Mamoswine, utiliza colmillo hielo – ordenó Dawn, rápidamente el mamut se lanzó a por el panda con sus colmillos envueltos en un aura helada.

-Pancham, esquiva y usa pulso umbrío – el panda esquivó el ataque y le lanzó la energía oscura a Mamoswine, sin embargo, este uso poder oculto, creando una gran explosión en el aire, justo para que, cuando desapareciera, se lanzara con el colmillo hielo a por Pancham, dándole de lleno y lanzándolo hacia atrás - ¿Estás bien Pancham? – preguntó Serena recibiendo el sí de su Pokemon.

-La victoria será mía Serena – dijo Dawn sonriendo confiada – Mamoswine, poder pasado.

-Pancham, roca afilada – ambos ataques chocaron entre sí formando un gran choque entre rocas que salieron despedidas por los aires – empujón – el ataque de Pancham fue directo a Mamoswine y le dio de lleno, mandándolo unos metros atrás.

-Excavar – ordenó Dawn, Mamoswine se ocultó bajo tierra rápidamente.

-"Maldición, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" – se preguntaba Serena, al instante una idea pasó por su cabeza – puede funcionar, Pancham, empujón al suelo – le indicó al panda, este sin mucha idea de lo que podía pasar hizo caso y golpeó el suelo y, en segundos, el golpe se propagó por el campo de tierra, sacando a Mamoswine de la tierra y haciéndole daño al mismo tiempo

-Eso lo ha aprendido de ti – le susurró Gary a Ash, este simplemente se quedó mirando el campo sonriendo.

-Muy lista Serena, veo que has aprendido, y no sola precisamente – habló Dawn al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

-Jejeje, tienes razón – rio Serena al escuchar eso – Pancham, adelante con Roca Afilada.

-Pero tú no eres la única que es capaz de hacer eso, Mamoswine, improvisa un terremoto – ordenó Dawn sorprendiendo a la pelimiel, el mamut usó poder pasado en el suelo, haciendo que todo temblara y golpeara a Pancham – acábalo con poder oculto – la bola de energía le dio de lleno al panda, lanzándolo hacia Serena y cayendo debilitado a los pies de la chica.

-Buen trabajo Pancham, lo hiciste muy bien – Serena volvió al pokemon a su pokeball y envió al campo a su Ninetales Alola – Ninetales, fuerza lunar.

-Contraataca con poder oculto – mandó Dawn al mamut, ambos ataquen chocaron, pero Ninetales había saltado antes de que se formase la nube de polvo que se formó y golpeó a Mamoswine con bola sombra, cuando se logró ver el campo el mamut estaba debilitado.

-Bien hecho Ninetales – felicitó Serena al zorro de las nueve colas.

-Las dos han derrotado a un Pokemon, ¿Qué pasará ahora? – dijo Brock al ver como caía Mamoswine.

-Es un buen combate – habló Misty.

-Ya, pero hay alguien que de verdad está preocupado – dijo Gary señalando a Ash, que estaba mirando al campo de batalla, más concretamente a Serena.

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre chicos? – preguntó este al darse cuenta de cómo le miraban todos de la misma forma.

-Creo que tienes una favorita – respondió May haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al azabache, provocando la risa en todos.

-¿Podéis centraros en el combate? – preguntó nervioso el azabache escondiendo su sonrojo con la gorra.

En el campo de batalla se estaban enfrentando el Ninetales de Serena con el Togekiss de Dawn, parecía un combate bastante parejo entre dos Pokemon con el tipo hada, parecía que la ventaja la tenía Togekiss al estar un poco más fresco.

-Esfera aural/Rayo hielo – ordenaron ambas entrenadoras a la vez, haciendo que ambos ataques chocasen en el aire con una gran potencia y repeliéndose entre sí, rápidamente ambos Pokemon volvieron a cargar sus ataques.

-Rayo hielo – indicó Serena.

Al escuchar este movimiento Dawn sonrió y le ordeno a Togekiss usar ataque aéreo mientras giraba en el aire, al impactar el rayo hielo en el tipo volador, este se cubrió del hielo, sin embargo, el ataque seguía dirigiéndose hacia Ninetales, chocando de lleno y rompiendo el hielo al hacer contacto.

-No eres la única que ha podido aprender algo, Serena – habló Dawn sonriendo al ver como esa táctica funcionó también en su Pokemon.

-"Si eso no funciona…, ya sé lo que hacer" – algo hizo click en la mente de la pelimiel, le ordenó de nuevo usar rayo hielo, Dawn le volvió a decir a Togekiss que hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que el rayo hielo no fue a su Pokemon, sino al suelo, haciendo que se congelase – ahora bola sombra – la bola de energía oscura impactó en el suelo congelado, debajo de Togekiss, haciendo que el hielo se rompiese tirándole al Pokemon volador los trozos de hielo, que le dieron de lleno – ahora acércate Ninetales.

-Togekiss, tajo aéreo…

-Desvíalo con tus colas – Ninetales usó sus colas para protegerse del ataque desviándolo – y fuera lunar – el ataque fue directo a Togekiss, pero este usó velo sagrado para protegerse.

-Bien hecho Togekiss, ahora esfera aural y acaba con esto – ordenó Dawn.

-Esquívalo y bola sombra – mandó Serena, el zorro lo esquivó y dio de lleno a Togekiss con el ataque oscuro, sin embargo, esfera aural cambió su rumbo y se dirigió automáticamente a por Ninetales, ambos ataques chocaron en sus respectivos adversarios, provocando que se debilitaran.

-Wow, ese combate fue bueno – dijo Lulú después de ver como ambos caían.

-Ambas son bastante buenas para no especializarse en los combates – habló Clemont.

-Tú puedes Serena" – pensó Ash mirando a su novia con un semblante decidido.

-Saquen sus Pokemon para el combate final – indicó el árbitro.

-Adelante Piplup/Braixen – ambos Pokemon saltaron al campo de batalla decididos a vencer en este combate.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo de los dieciseisavos.**

 **Me gustaría dar una aclaración, y es que me acabo de dar cuenta que el Ninetales de Alola no puede aprender Bola Sombra jejeje ^_^' Imaginaos que en realidad si puede, fuerza lunar por suerte si que lo puede aprender vulpix mediante crianza como movimiento huevo.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejar reviews con vuestra opinión y, haaaasta luego ;P**


	14. Dieciseisavos: Parte Final

**Siguiente capítulo y espero que os guste, hoy traigo el fin del combate y la aparición de un personaje nuevo, hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Capítulo 14: Dieciseisavos. Parte final.**

-Adelante Piplup/Braixen – ambos Pokemon saltaron al campo de batalla decididos a vencer en este combate, ambos querían derrotar a su oponente y alegrar a sus respectivas entrenadoras, la primera que ordenó atacar fue Dawn, haciendo que Piplup lanzara un potente torbellino sobre Braixen, sin embargo, la zorra (no me malpiensen ^_^' xD ) esquivó el ataque fácilmente.

-Bien Braixen, usa lanzallamas – ordenó Serena, la "varita" de Braixen se encendió, lanzando una potente llama que golpeó al pingüino, lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

-Tranquilo Piplup, golpéala con pico taladro – el Pokemon tipo agua comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y se lanzó a por Braixen con el pico por delante, sin embargo, esta usó arañazo y se protegió del ataque.

-Genial Braixen – felicitó Serena.

-Esto no quedará así – dijo Dawn viendo como no podía hacer nada aunque tuviera ventaja de tipo – Piplup, hidrobomba – un potente chorro de agua fue en dirección a Braixen, Serena al ver esto le ordenó usar lanzallamas, sin embargo, el hidrobomba era más fuerte y provocó un potentísimo golpe en Braixen al ser muy eficaz.

-¡Braixen! – exclamó Serena preocupada al ver como la zorrita salía disparada hacia una pared, generando polvo a su alrededor, impidiendo ver si se encontraba bien.

-Parece que se ha acabado rápido – dijo Misty en la grada al ver el golpe que dio Piplup.

-No pinta muy bien para Serena – susurró Bonnie mirando con un poco de tristeza como estaba su mejor amiga en el campo de batalla.

Todos daban por finalizado el combate, todos excepto el azabache al que le pertenecía el corazón de la muchacha que daban por derrotada, éste estaba sonriendo como si la pelimiel hubiese ganado el combate, o, por lo menos, como si Serena tuviese todas las posibilidades de vencer.

-¿Ash? – llamó Gary la atención del azabache.

-Mmm, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confuso el mencionado.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?, Serena está a punto de perder, si es que todavía no lo ha hecho – cuestionó el castaño, todos los demás también miraban intrigados al azabache.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – comenzó a decir Ash a modo de pregunta – yo no estaría tan seguro, Serena es muy fuerte y sé que puede vencer a Dawn.

-Ya, pero… - estaba diciendo Brock, sin embargo algo lo frenó, era una cuenta regresiva, iniciada por el propio Ash.

-3…

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó confuso el moreno.

2...

-Ash, estás más tonto que de costumbre – esta vez la que habló fue May.

-¿¡Quieres decirnos que estás haciendo!? – explotó Misty sacando a la luz su "cariñoso" carácter.

-Solo espera y verás – respondió el azabache – 1…

Todos miraban expectantes el campo, la nube de polvo todavía no se había ido, por lo que no se sabía el estado de Braixen, lo único seguro es que su entrenadora no se encontraba precisamente bien, seguía mirando a la nube de polvo con un semblante preocupado, mientras Dawn sonreía victoriosa.

-0…

Justo cuando Ash dio fin a la cuenta regresiva el polvo desapareció, dejando a la vista a una Braixen con bastantes heridas, pero que se encontraba de pie a pesar de tener muy poca energía.

-Pe…Pero, ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver a la zorrita de pie.

-Es imposible, el hidrobomba de Piplup fue súper efectivo, no puede estar de pie – exclamó una desconcertada Dawn viendo a la zorrita en pie, al instante de decir eso una gran cantidad de llamas envolvieron a Braixen, quien se puso delante del pingüino con su bastón en alto, bastón el cual estaba envuelto en llamas.

-Eso es… - musitó Serena estupefacta viendo aquella escena.

-¡Es la habilidad mar llamas de Braixen! – exclamaron Clemont y Brock sorprendidos en las gradas.

-¿Ya sabías todo esto Ash? – preguntó incrédulo Gary.

-Oh, por favor – dijo Ash dando un toque misterioso, dejando a los demás impresionados, acaso… - por supuesto que no, jeje – terminó de decir riendo con una mano en la cabeza, haciendo que todos los demás cayeran al estilo anime con una gotita en la cabeza – lo único que sé es que Serena y sus Pokemon jamás se van a dar por vencidos.

-En cierto modo se parece a ti – dijo Lulú sonriendo.

-¿En cierto modo? – preguntó May irónica – son el uno para el otro – expresó la castaña con gracia.

-Jejeje – rio avergonzado el azabache con una mano en la cabeza.

-Jooo…, yo también quiero a alguien así – habló Lillie con ojos de enamorada.

-Tranquila Lillie, yo sé de alg… - estaba contando Ash cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho obra de Gary, que lo miraba con una expresión de reproche.

-¿Qué decías Ash? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Na…Nada – respondió entrecortado el azabache, a causa del golpe del castaño.

Aunque si nos centramos en lo importante, el combate se estaba volviendo bastante parejo, si el tipo era una gran desventaja para Braixen y Serena, estas lo compensaban con la habilidad Mar llamas, aunque llegó un momento en el que, tanto la zorrita como el pingüino estaban tan cansados que apenas se aguantaban en pie.

-Creo que es el último movimiento – comentó Dawn mirando a su Piplup.

-Eso parece – respondió Serena mirando, al igual que la peliazul, a su propio Pokemon.

-Eh Serena – llamó Dawn la atención de la pelimiel – pase lo que pase, sin reproches – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Eh – balbuceó Serena un poco sorprendida aunque reaccionó rápidamente sonriendo – sin reproches.

-¡Piplup/Braixen, Hidrobomba/Llamarada! – ordenaron ambas entrenadoras, los dos Pokemon aunaron todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlas en el ataque más poderoso que podían realizar, los dos ataques chocaron entre sí provocando una gran nube de vapor, al finalizar esta el resultado fue sorprendente, y, contra todo pronóstico, el Pokemon que se encontraba de pie era nada más ni nada menos que Braixen.

-Piplup no puede continuar, por lo que la victoria es para, ¡Serena de Pueblo Boceto! – exclamó el árbitro levantando la bandera verde en dirección a nuestra performer favorita.

-Lo…Lo conseguimos – susurró desconcertada la pelimiel, despues de ver como Braixen casi caía anteriormente no se esperaba este resultado – de verdad que… ¡Lo conseguimos! – exclamó esta vez fusionándose en un abrazo con su Pokemon inicial – hemos pasado de ronda Braixen.

-Braaai – contestó la zorrita también feliz.

-Ha sido… increíble – susurró Dawn – bien hecho Piplup, te mereces un descanso – finalizó la peliazul devolviendo al pingüino a su pokeball y acercándose a Serena.

-Dawn… - murmulló Serena viendo como se acercaba su rival.

-Felicidades Serena, espero que mi derrota solo signifique que puedas llegar muy lejos – habló la coordinadora extendiendo la mano.

-Dalo por hecho – sonrió la pelimiel estrechando la mano con la otra chica, para finalizar dándose un pequeño abrazo.

-Wow, al final ganó Serena, bien – exclamó Bonnie en la grada impresionada del combate que acababa de presenciar.

-Veis, Serena es muy fuerte – reiteró Ash.

-Es la décima vez que dices eso, ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa desde que es tu novia? – preguntó Misty un poco molesta.

-Pero es que es muy fu… - estaba diciendo otra vez cuando vio la mirada asesina de la peli naranja contra él – vale vale, mejor me callo – terminó de decir con nerviosismo.

 **Mientras, en un lugar bastante alejado.**

-Tenemos que escapar de aquí – hablaba un chico rubio al que el pelo le tapaba parte de la cara, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía con una camiseta negra, un suéter gris, unos pantalones negros con algunos rasguños y unas zapatillas rojas, todo ello acompañado de una riñonera roja en la cintura, a su lado se encontraba una especie de Pokemon bastante extraño, parecía una quimera y tenía una especie de casco en la cabeza.

-¡Rápido, tras él! – dijeron varios tipos atrás del chico, estos vestían con una especie de uniforme blanco entero.

-¡CORRE! – exclamó el rubio al ver que le seguían todos esos tipos, una vez que les perdió de vista se escondió en un cuarto junto a su Pokemon, repasando lo que parecía ser una estrategia – primero hay que ir al embarcadero, luego con un barco iremos hacia Melemele, allí debe estar ella, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada, vamos, Código Cero – terminó de decir para salir del cuarto y cumplir con lo que había dicho.

 **Atardecer / Recepción del Estadio.**

Todos los chicos se encontraban todavía en el estadio despues de que hubiesen terminado todos los combates para dar paso a los ganadores y revelar las eliminatorias que depararían los octavos de final, que se dividirían en cuatro combates dentro de 1 semana, y el resto de combates al día siguiente de los primeros cuatro.

-Sin más dilación, demos paso a los ganadores de los dieciseisavos de final – anunció el presentador mientras en la gran pantalla del estadio se veían a todos los vencedores, del grupo de Ash y compañía eran el propio azabache, Misty, May, Serena e Iris, aunque esta última entrenaba por su cuenta, lastimosamente los pobres Brock, Millo, Clemont y Dawn perdieron sus combates, estos dos últimos contra sus propios amigos.

Los demás entrenadores eran rivales que Ash había tenido a lo largo de sus viajes, como Paul, Alain, Ritchie, Shouta y Cameron, y campeones de algunas regiones, ese era el caso de Lance, Cinthia, Diantha, Mirto, Plubio y Máximo.

-Sabemos que despues de conocer a los ganadores queréis saber a quienes os enfrentaréis en la próxima ronda – empezó diciendo el presentador – sin embargo, no lo podréis saber hasta que lo veáis vosotros mismo en el campo de batalla, 15 minutos antes de los combates se os dará un número a cada uno, tendréis que ir al campo con ese mismo número, en estos instantes solo os diremos quienes estarán en los primeros cuatro combates y quienes en los segundos cuatro combates.

-Vaya, que lío – murmuró Ash intentando procesar toda la información.

-Pikaaa… - se escuchó decir a Pikachu con los ojos en X (x.x).

-No es tan difícil Ash – le dijo Serena, quien estaba a su lado – ahora dirán quienes combaten el primer día y quienes el segundo, despues cuando estemos en el campo nos entregarán un número con el campo al que tenemos que dirigirnos y allí ya veremos quién es nuestro rival, es simple – explicó la pelimiel.

-No es tan simple – se quejó el azabache llorando cómicamente.

-¡Y aquí están los participantes del primer y segundo día! – segundos después de decir eso, en la pantalla se separaron los participantes, quedando 8 a cada lado – el primer día será el turno de Paul, Alain, Máximo, Shota, Plubio, Mirto, Iris y Lance, mientras que en el segundo día combatirán Ash, Misty, Diantha, Cameron, Cinthia, May, Ritchie y Serena.

-Con esto damos fin al día de hoy, felicidades a los que han pasado de ronda y suerte en vuestros próximos enfrentamientos – finalizó el presentador marchándose, y nosotros también pasamos a otra escena.

 **En la noche / Afuera del Hotel**

-¿¡COMOOOO!? – exclamaron todos los chicos presentes, estaban cenando todos juntos y acompañados de sus Pokemon como hacían en sus viajes, preferían hacer eso, ya que en el restaurante no dejaban entrar a los Pokemon y a duras penas dejaban a Pikachu estar afuera en cualquier parte del hotel, además de que sentir el aire fresco era mucho mejor.

-¿Es verdad que te vas Lillie? – preguntó Lulú un poco triste.

-Sí chicos, lo siento, será por unos días pero tranquilos que llegaré para animaros a todos en los octavos, es algo urgente y debo irme ya – terminó de decir la rubia para marcharse con su mochila dejando a todos un poco shockeados.

-Vaya Gary, se fue tu amor – le dijo Ash por inercia al castaño que se encontraba a su lado, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error – dime que lo he dicho en voz baja.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? – exclamaron todas las chicas con un grito gigantesco, dándole una clara respuesta de que no.

-Ash… - susurró Gary con una mirada asesina.

-Oh oh – musitó el azabache para salir corriendo rápidamente seguido por un Gary que parecía un Tauros – ¡Serena!, ¡Haz lo que sea pero sálvame! – gritaba Ash intentando conseguir alguna manera de sobrevivir al castaño, que no lo iba a dejar vivir si llegaba a darle alcance.

 **15 minutos despues**

-Auch, me dueleeee – se quejó Ash como un niño pequeño mientras se tocaba la herida que tenía en el brazo – esta vez te has pasado – le recriminó al castaño, que solo lo miró con indiferencia.

-Tranquilo Ash, vamos a curarte – dijo Serena mientras traía una botellita de alcohol (para curar ¬.¬), algodón, tijeras y una venda.

-N…No me vas a poner eso, ¿Verdad? – preguntó nervioso al ver lo que llevaba la pelimiel.

-Claro, sino no te puedes curar – dijo Serena acercándose.

-Pero eso escuece… - se quejó el azabache haciendo pucheros.

-Eres como un niño pequeño – respondió Serena negando con la cabeza – con esto se te hará más llevadero – tras decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Mmm…, si, igual sí – comentó el azabache provocando risa en su novia y marchándose ambos al centro Pokemon a curar al entrenador.

 **Otros 15 minutos despues.**

Ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en la mesa, hablando de lo que dijo el bocazas de Ash acerca de Gary.

-No me puedo creer que te gusta Lillie – fue Lulú la que inició la conversación, y es que ella era la más cercana a la rubia puesto que estudió con ella en la escuela antes de convertirse en una de las capitanas.

-¿Y cómo ha pasado Gary? – preguntó May curiosa.

-Ni yo lo sé – respondió nervioso el castaño.

-Gary, sigue mis consejos y tendrás a Lillie a tus pies – dijo Brock con voz de galán.

-Emmm… - susurró el castaño avergonzado.

-Si sigue tus consejos tendrá menos éxito que Ash con las ligas – respondió Misty lanzándole una pulla a los dos chicos con los que viajó a través de Kanto y Johto.

-¡Ehhh! – se quejaron ambos provocando la risa en todos los demás.

-Ahora enserio, ¿Qué harás Gary? – preguntó esta vez Dawn.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo – respondió el castaño mirando al suelo, cabizbajo.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo antes – dijeron a la vez Ash y Serena, que al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojaron enormemente.

-Gary, si hasta Ash ha conseguido novia, tú también puedes – le animó Misty.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, jaja – rio el castaño por primera vez tras la conversación.

-¿Acaso todos me veían como retrasado que solo pensaba en los combates? – preguntó llorando cómicamente el azabache.

-¿De verdad necesitas respuesta? – preguntaron todos, dándole a entender que sí.

-Joo… - susurró Ash ante tal respuesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Gary, no voy a parar hasta que la señorita Lillie quiera ser tu novia – le dijo Bonnie muy motivada al castaño.

-Esto…

-No solo Bonnie, todas vamos a intentar ayudaros a los dos – dijeron las demás chicas interrumpiendo la respuesta del castaño.

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir avergonzado - …¿No os puedo quitar la idea de la cabeza verdad? – preguntó esperando un no, cosa que se dio fácilmente – pues hacer lo que queráis, pero ni se os ocurra decirle nada de esto a ella directamente, ser cuidadosas, no como el retrasado de Ash.

-¡Oye! – se quejó este.

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en nosotras – dijo Dawn con una pose militar "Kawaii", con las demás chicas detrás, salvo Serena que se encontraba con Ash.

-¿Tú también participaras? – le preguntó el azabache a su novia.

-Gary me ayudó mucho cuando nos separamos, creo que se lo debo – le respondió la pelimiel – espero que no te moleste.

-¿¡Cómo me va a molestar!? – exclamó el azabache sorprendido – si te digo la verdad él nos lo dijo a todos los chicos hace unos días… - le comentó Ash recordando.

 **Flashback**

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Gary del hotel en el que fueron recogidos con motivo del torneo, y con todos los chicos, hablamos del propio castaño, Ash, Brock, Clemont y Millo.

-¿Qué era eso que nos tenías que decir? – preguntó Ash impaciente, tanto secretismo le decía que era algo importante.

-Veréis… - comenzó a decir el castaño - …os acordáis del día de navidad, ¿Verdad?

-Como olvidarlo – respondió Ash fantaseando y recordando el "regalo" que le hizo a Serena.

-Como estaba diciendo, ese día Lulú llamó a Lillie a que pasara las navidades con nosotros porque no tenía a nadie…

-Sí, no tenía a nadie con quien pasarlas – esta vez habló Brock.

-¿Podéis dejar de interrumpirme? – preguntó molesto Gary, los demás callaron inmediatamente – bien, desde ese día Lillie ha pasado a formar parte del grupo, y conforme pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que era distinta a las otras chicas, me empezaba a poner nervioso cuando me hablaba o estaba a su lado, en ese momento me empecé a dar cuenta de… - todos los chicos empezaron a sorprenderse bastante, pero alguien tenía que hablar.

-Eso me pasaba a mí con Serena antes, ¡Te has enamorado Gary! – exclamó Ash dando un salto y poniéndose de pie.

-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir… ¡Antes de que interrumpieras! – gritó Gary bastante molesto con el azabache.

-Vale tranquilo, solo estaba diciendo que te has enamorado de Lillie – se excusó Ash con las manos hacia delante, haciendo un gesto de tranquilidad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-…Y eso es lo que paso – terminó de contarle Ash a su novia – quiero que le ayudes, a ver si deja de tener tan mal carácter – comentó el azabache. -.¬

-Jajaja – rio Serena ante el comentario del chico – intentaré ayudarle en lo que pueda.

-¡EH! – gritó Brock llamando la atención de los demás – todos queremos ayudar a Gary, pero se está haciendo tarde, ya mañana temprano idearemos un plan para poder dejar solos a los tortolitos cuando Lillie vuelva – este último comentario provocó un ligero sonrojo en Gary.

-No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que algo va a andar mal – susurró el castaño evitando que le escucharan, despues de eso todos se fueron al hotel a dormir.

 **En otro lugar de Melemele / Evento paralelo al enamoramiento de Gary (Al mismo tiempo que hablaban de esto)**

El mismo chico rubio que estaba siendo perseguido anteriormente estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque en la noche oscura, a su lado se encontraba ese Pokemon que respondía al nombre de Código Cero.

-Si no me fallan los cálculos debe aparecer por aquí pronto – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos – nos quedaremos por aquí un rato, Código Cero.

El Pokemon asintió ante lo que le dijo el rubio, sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos hizo que se pusieran en alerta.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – preguntó exaltado el chico mientras se ponía en posición de defensa junto a Código Cero.

-Vaya, veo que sigues igual que hace años – dijo una joven rubia con un vestido blanco y portando una mochila a sus espaldas, saliendo de los arbustos – cuanto tiempo sin verte Gladio.

-Lillie… - musitó el chico un poco sorprendido de la apariencia de la chica – no puedo decir lo mismo por ti, has cambiado bastante hermanita, ya no pareces ser la chica que siempre necesitaba protección.

-Lo dirás por ti… - masculló Lillie mirando al chico de una forma enfadada, aunque pronto puso una pequeña sonrisa – yo también me alegro de verte – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oh venga, no te enfades – comentó Gladio – ¿Está bien? – preguntó con un semblante misterioso.

-Nebulilla…, quiero decir, Cosmog está perfectamente en mi mochila, nadie lo ha conseguido ver, aunque a veces me ha costado porque siempre quiere salir – respondió Lillie mientras cogía su mochila y de esta salía una criatura color azul oscuro que parecía hecha de gas.

-Genial, Código Cero también se encuentra bien conmigo, incluso nos hicimos muy amigos, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó a su Pokemon, recibiendo una pequeña caricia con la cabeza en la pierna.

-Me alegro por eso – dijo Lillie con una sonrisa – nos hemos encontrado más rápido de lo previsto.

-Mejor, no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si consigue hacerse con Cosmog y Código Cero.

-En ese caso – comenzó a decir la rubia – lo mejor será que vengas conmigo y unos amigos, creo que ha llegado el momento de contárselo a más gente.

-Lillie, sabes que no… – estaba diciendo Gladion dándose la vuelta, pero la chica lo interrumpio.

-Venga Gladio, no son malos chicos, algunos están participando en el Torneo de Campeones de Alola, si algo malo pasara ellos tienen la suficiente fuerza como para arreglárselas solitos – intentaba convencer Lillie a su hermano.

Hmmm…, me lo pensaré esta noche, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ya, sino pillaremos un resfriado – terminó de decir Gladio, guardando a Código Cero en una Pokeball y marchando, junto a Lillie, que había metido a Cosmog en su mochila, al Centro Pokemon más cercano.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la inclusión de Gladio en el capítulo y la "mini-historia" de romance que pondré entre Gary y Lillie, a mi parecer son dos personajes que pegarían bastante bien entre sí.**

 **Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo, terminar la batalla de Serena vs. Dawn, y avanzar un poco en la historia para meter a Gladio al fic.**

 **Por cierto, lo de los combates lo he hecho así por si se me ocurre algo sobre la marcha, sí pusiera ya los combates no los podría cambiar y de esta forma sí que podría, además, así os da un poco de suspense por saber quiénes combatirán.**

 **Sin más, un saludo, y hasta la próximaaa :D**

 **PD: Dejen reviews ;)**


	15. La historia de Lillie y Gladio

**Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de este fic, en este trataremos un tema interesante, y es la historia detrás de Lillie y Gladio un poco por encima, quizás cuando lleguen los nuevos juegos UltraSol y UltraLuna profundicemos más si es que cambian en algo con el tema de Necrozma, se va a poner interesante…**

 **Bueno, que me voy del tema, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, haciendo hincapié en el tema "Anime" de Pokemon quería preguntaros algunas cosas por si podeis responderme e, "informarme" un poco de este si lo veis:**

 **1.- Empecé a verlo pero lo dejé cuando consiguió a Rowlet, lo sé, muy rápido, pero quería saber si os gusta la temporada en sí, sin ningún tipo excusa en plan, es que no está…, me refiero a si la trama es buena, si avanzan rápido en la historia o es mucho relleno, etc...**

 **2.- Con el especial en el que aparecen Brock y Misty, tenéis algún tipo de esperanza en que aparezca alguien más, no sé, por ejemplo, una chica de Kalos que misteriosamente está en Hoenn… xDD**

 **Ya termino de rayaros, capítulo ya pliss.**

 **Capítulo 15: La historia de Lillie y Gladio (lo sé, originalidad over 9000 x.x)**

Nos situamos en uno de todos los Centros Pokemon que se encuentran en la gran isla de Melemele, en este caso, era el que estaba en Ciudad Hauoli, en el comedor se encontraban dos chicos rubios hablando tranquilamente, o quizás no.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo debe saber nadie – dijo Gladio un poco cansado de la insistencia que estaba poniendo su hermana, ella quería que sus nuevos amigos supieran por lo que pasaba, sabía que los problemas contra más gente, bondadosa y que pudiese ayudar por supuesto, menos duros se hacían, sin embargo su hermano tenía una idea completamente opuesta a esta.

-Vengaaaa – intentaba convencerlo de una manera muy madura (claro que si guapi :P) – Ash y los demás son muy responsables, al menos eso creo – esto último que dijo solo lo susurró para que no lo escuchara el rubio, Gladio al escuchar eso se puso de pie rápidamente un poco exaltado.

-¿Ha…Has dicho Ash? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hmmm…, sí – asintió Lillie extrañada del, nada usual, comportamiento de su hermano.

-¿El mismo entrenador que ha salvado el mundo en varias ocasiones, el campeón de Kanto que está participando en el Torneo de Campeones y es uno de los favoritos para ganar? – volvió a preguntar Gladio pasando rápidamente su cara muy cerca de Lillie, causando que esta se echara un poco para atrás.

-Y…Ya te he dicho que sí – respondió la pobre chica asustada, sin saber que le estaba pasando a su hermano.

-Hmm… - Gladio se puso en una posición pensativa, cruzándose de brazos – de acuerdo, si son ellos nos vendrá muy bien su ayuda, si es que la necesitamos – terminó de decir mientras curvaba los labios dejando ver una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Después de esta extraña escena y la extraña aceptación de Gladio al darse cuenta que era Ash de quien hablaba Lillie, los dos se pusieron en marcha con Cosmog en la mochila de la chica y Código Cero, que iba fuera de su Pokeball, enseguida llegaron al estadio donde se realizaba el Torneo, pues era en la misma Ciudad en la que se encontraban.

-Es por aquí, se hospedan en el hotel – dijo Lillie señalando el gran hotel que se encontraba al lado del estadio.

-De acuerdo – respondió Gladio y los dos llegaron a la entrada en unos 5 minutos – entremos – escuchó la voz de Lillie hablándole, haciéndole caso entraron para encontrarse con la recepcionista.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Arruyo del Mar, ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? (Es del juego en la isla de Akala, pero la magia del fic hizo que lo cambiaran de lugar xDD) – dijo amablemente la chica que les atendía.

-Verás, estamos buscando a un chico de pelo azabache que va con un Pikachu, de hecho es el único al que se le deja ir con un Pokemon por aquí – le comentó la chica rubia, la recepcionista puso una cara de saber a quien se referían.

-Sí, ¿El chico del Torneo, verdad? – preguntó, recibiendo un sí con la cabeza de parte de Lillie, mientras que Gladio miraba expectante de lo que podía pasar – pues hace poco salió junto a una chica de ojos azules con el pelo de color miel, dijeron algo de ir a la ciudad, no sé nada más.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información – agradeció Lillie sonriendo.

-No hay que darlas, espero que puedan encontrarlo, sino tomad – dijo la recepcionista dándole un papel y un boli – apuntad un número de teléfono, si aparece por aquí le diremos que lo estás buscando…, esto…

-Lillie, me llamo Lillie – respondió la rubia ante la poca información que le dio a la chica que les atendía, a la vez que le entregaba el papel con su número y el boli – muchas gracias de nuevo – terminó de decir con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se marchaba junto a Gladio del hotel y salían a la ciudad.

-Conociendo a Serena seguro que estarán en el centro comercial – habló Lillie poniendo una mueca graciosa.

-¿Serena? – preguntó curioso Gladio mientras seguía a su hermana

-Sí, si lo que ha dicho la recepcionista es verdad la chica que lo acompañaba es Serena – explicó la rubia.

Ya veo – susurró Gladio un poco incómodo, él solo se lo contaría a Ash ya que había escuchado maravillas de él, y eso ya era bastante arriesgado de por sí según el rubio.

-Tranquilo, es de confianza, ella es… - estaba diciendo Lillie como si supiese lo que pensaba su hermano, pero él la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-Espera Lillie, mira allí – habló Gladio señalando en una dirección, la chica se giró y vio a un chico azabache con un Pikachu en su hombro y cargando varias bolsas con las manos, a su lado una chica pelimiel con una bolsita pequeña y una gran sonrisa en la cara – ¿ese no es…?

-¿Quién? – cuestionó Lillie mirando en la dirección que señalaba el rubio, viendo a Ash y Serena caminando juntos – sí, ese es Ash – respondió sonriendo encaminándose a donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

-Serena, no tenías por qué comprar tanto – se quejaba Ash a su novia, ya que de verdad había comprado muchas cosas y era él quien se encargaba de cargarlas, Pikachu lo veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tenía que despejarme después de tanto combate y entrenamiento, jeje – se excusó la chica con un gesto gracioso mirando tiernamente a Ash – anda, dame algo que al final no llegas al hotel – le terminó de decir mientras intentaba coger alguna bolsa, pero Ash se negó diciendo que podía cargarlas, Serena solo se limitó a dar un pequeño suspiro – hombres – susurró negando con la cabeza, cómicamente Pikachu se había pasado a su hombro e hizo el mismo gesto que la chica.

-Bueno, si querías despejarte podíamos haber hecho otra cosa – contradijo Ash a la respuesta de la pelimiel – yo también necesitaba descansar de tanto combate.

-Otra cosa, ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó la chica mirando curiosa a Ash.

-No sé – respondió el azabache pensativo – quizás dar un paseo solo nosotros dos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – volvió a preguntar Serena con picardía, haciendo sonrojar al azabache ante esa pregunta, parecía que, después de mucho tiempo, la pelimiel logró aguantar sus sonrojos, al menos los que eran fáciles de esconder, y consiguió que fuese Ash el que los tuviese.

-Bu…Bueno, esto… - el entrenador no sabía que responder, en verdad era algo que si le gustaría volver a repetir, solo ellos dos sin nadie más, ni Pikachu – realmente… - pero justo cuando le estaba dando su respuesta una voz los interrumpió para suerte del azabache, quizás ya llevaba bastante tiempo con Serena, pero esos temas seguían siendo muy extraños para él.

-¡Ey, chicos! – escucharon ambos el grito de Lillie quien venía acompañado de un joven rubio detrás de ella.

-¡Lillie! – exclamó Serena dándole un pequeño abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?, ¿No te ibas a ir más tiempo?

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que fue más rápido de lo que esperaba – respondió la rubia, al escuchar el carraspeo de la garganta de Gladio se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer presentaciones – jeje, que despiste, chicos, os presento a Gladio – dijo Lillie presentando a su hermano.

-Hola, yo soy Serena, mucho gusto – dijo la pelimiel presentándose.

-El placer es mío al ver a tal belleza delante de mí – respondió Gladio haciendo una reverencia delante de la chica y dándole un pequeño beso en la mano, provocando el sonrojo de Serena a causa de la vergüenza.

-Eh, oye, que es mi novia – se quejó Ash un poco celoso, soooooolo un poco.

-Oh Ash, ¿Estás celosito? – preguntó Lillie con gracia, provocando a su vez risa en Serena.

-Yo…esto… - balbuceaba Ash sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilo – comenzó a decir Gladio – solo con ver cómo iban a lo lejos ya se veía que eran novios, Ash, encantado de conocerte – terminó de decir el rubio curvando sus labios.

-Uff… - dio Ash un resoplido de tranquilidad – encantado de conocerte – le dijo a Gladio con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a Serena – vámonos ya al hotel, que esto empieza a pesar – le comentó mientras dirigía su mirada a las bolsas.

-Vale, vale – respondió la pelimiel entre risas – después nos vemos Lillie.

Ambos se estaban marchando pero en ese momento la chica rubia les habló de nuevo.

-Eh, Ash, Serena – ambos se giraron para escuchar a la chica - ¿Podríais reunir a todos después?, hay una cosa que me gustaría contarles – preguntó, la pareja les respondió asintiendo y se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar al hotel, una vez dentro fueron hacia la habitación de Serena, donde dejaron todas las cosas.

-Voy a darme una ducha antes de ir a comer con los demás – le comentó Serena a Ash mientras cogía una toalla del armario y entraba a la ducha.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a avisar a todos – respondió Ash, en eso que le preguntó a Serena si podía llegar a saber qué era lo que tenía que decirles Lillie, recibiendo un "no sé" de parte de su novia, después de esto fue a avisar a todos y decirles que hoy mismo volvería Lillie y tenía algo que contarles.

Una vez pasados unos treinta minutos todos estaban ya en la mesa, esta vez del hotel ya que no había nadie más allí al ser un poco tarde ya para comer.

-Bueno, Ash, ¿Qué era lo que querías que supiéramos? – preguntó Gary, pero en ese momento una chica rubia entró por la puerta acompañada de un chico rubio – Li…Lillie – musitó al verla entrar.

-Eso era lo que quería deciros, Lillie ya ha vuelto de lo que tenía que hacer y tiene que contarnos algo – explicó el azabache.

-Exacto – habló la chica sentándose al lado de Gary y a la vez al lado de Lillie se puso Gladio – bueno, lo primero que quería hacer es presentaros a Gladio – este saludó a todos los que estaban ahí – si os preguntáis porque nos parecemos tanto es porque es mi hermano – aclaró la rubia.

-Clarooooo, era eso – susurró Ash, quien venía pensando en eso desde que lo vio.

-Emmm…, esto… - balbuceaba Gladio intentando buscar la mejor forma de empezar con la conversación ante la mirada de todos, no era especialista en ser el centro de atención, ni mucho menos estaba acostumbrado – chicos, esto que os vamos a contar ahora es un tema muy importante, por lo que no podéis contárselo a nadie más, solo los que estáis aquí lo vais a saber.

-¿Tan importante es? – preguntó curiosa la pequeña Bonnie.

-Sí, pero antes de eso quería explicaros un poco mi historia – esta vez habló Lillie.

-¿Tú historia?, entonces yo ya lo sé – comentó Lulú mirando a la chica.

-No, esto es algo que no le he dicho a nadie y solo sabemos Gladio y yo – volvió a decir la rubia poniendo una cara seria – veréis, cuando yo era pequeña estaba muy apegada a mis padres, sin embargo, un día cuando tenía 5 años mi padre se fue y nunca más lo volvimos a ver – relataba cuando varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – lo único que sabíamos era que él estaba trabajando en un extraño proyecto denominado "Proyecto Ultra".

-Vaya, eso es muy duro – susurraron Misty, May y Dawn compadeciéndose de la chica.

-Pero no es lo único, ya me encargo yo de terminar de contar esto – interrumpió Gladio haciéndole un ademán de que se sentara a Lillie – luego de eso, nuestra madre pensaba que esa era nuestra única conexión con papá, por lo que trabajaba muy duro en seguir con ese proyecto, tanto que incluso llegó a abandonarnos, solo recibíamos la ayudas de su ayudante, al año de encontrar este proyecto descubrió que gracias a un Pokemon se podían abrir los Ultraumbrales…

-¿Ultraumbrales? – preguntó curioso Gary, según su instinto de investigador la historia llegaría a algo importante, de momento, todavía estaba inconcluso.

…sí, son especie de portales con los que puedes traspasar el espacio y llegar a un mundo denominado Ultraespacio – todos abrieron muchísimo los ojos al escuchar la explicación de Gladio.

-Interesante – dijo Gary llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo – supongo que ese Ultraespacio estará habitado por Pokemon.

-Sí y no – respondió Gladio de nuevo – sí, está habitado, pero no, no son Pokemon, son entes denominados Ultraentes – esto sí que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Gary.

-Eso es el comienzo de mi historia, pero todavía hay algo más – esta vez comenzó a hablar Lillie siguiendo de nuevo con la historia – después de descubrir eso mi madre consiguió atrapar al Pokemon encargado de hacer los Ultraumbrales, junto a otro que podía derrotar fácilmente a estos, sin embargo, cada vez que combatía, perdía el control fácilmente e incluso llegaba a lastimar a su entrenador, por eso le pusieron un casco que reducía su poder, solo la persona que lograra tener una conexión especial con él lograría controlarle fácilmente – explicó Lillie.

-Vaya, esto está siendo un poco chocante – exclamó Ash.

-Opino lo mismo – dijeron Brock, Clemont y Millo.

-Estamos llegando al final – dijo Gladio, siguiendo él – poco tiempo después de que nosotros supiéramos eso nuestra madre perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, buscaba desesperadamente la suficiente potencia como para abrir uno de esos portales, nosotros dos, al darnos cuenta de esto "secuestramos" a esos Pokemon, al que abría los portales, Cosmog, y al que era capaz de derrotarlos, Código Cero, luego de esos nos separamos para que no fuera capaz de encontrarnos, hasta que ayer en la noche volvimos a vernos después de que hace varios días lográramos comunicarnos nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿Lo que tenías que hacer…? – le preguntó Gary a Lillie mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, estaba buscando a mi hermano – respondió sonriendo la rubia – no me gustaría nada separarme de vosotros – terminó de responder Lillie – en especial de ti – susurró para sí misma sin que nadie fuese capaz de escucharla.

-Entonces, ¿Esos Pokemon…? – preguntó Serena sin llegar a terminar la pregunta.

-Piensas bien Serena, los dos están con nosotros – respondió Lillie sacando su mochila y abriéndola, de ahí salió una bola de gas de color morado/azul con detalles amarillos – él es Cosmog.

-Vaya, que mono – dijo Bonnie mientras lo intentaba acariciar, pero lo traspasó dejándola muy confundida.

-Bonnie, está hecho de gas – explicó Lillie riendo un poco ante la reacción de la niña y volviendo a meter, con un poco de trabajo, a Cosmog en la bolsa.

-Y Código Cero lo tengo yo, después lo saco ya que aquí no podemos hacerlo – mencionó Gladio, recordando que seguían en el hotel, Cosmog era sencillo porque podía meterse fácilmente a la mochila, pero con la luz de la pokeball le pillarían si sacase a su Pokemon – básicamente esa es la historia, estamos evitando que nuestra madre consiga abrir el Ultraumbral, ya que provocaría un auténtico desastre, al punto de incluso acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos actualmente.

-Ya veo, pero entonces vuestra madre estará buscando a esos Pokemon – dijo Brock.

-Exacto, por eso creemos que vuestra ayuda sería muy buena – dijo Lillie – al menos yo – aclaró mirando a su hermano.

-Quizás tenías razón, nos vendrá bien – cedió Gladio después de tanto tiempo escuchando a la rubia.

-Os ayudaremos – exclamó Ash, quien iba a ser sino, poniéndose de pie y elevando el puño mientras lo cerraba - ¿Estáis de acuerdo chicos? – preguntó a sus amigos, recibiendo el apoyo de estos a su respuesta.

-Gra…Gracias chicos – agradeció Lillie mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus verdosos ojos.

-No tienes que darlas Lillie, todos queremos ayudaros al saber por lo que habéis pasado – le respondió Gary poniendo una mano en su hombre.

-Gary… - musitó la chica mirando al castaño – gracias – después de decir esto se lanzó a los brazos del castaño para darle un fuerte abrazo, se estaba desahogando tras contar la historia, por fin sabía que tenía amigos en quienes confiar, y alguien que pronto podía ser un poco especial, aunque esto apenas empezó a notarlo.

Por su parte, Gary solo pudo quedarse estático al ver y sentir como la chica se aferraba fuertemente a él y comenzaba a llorar dolorosamente en su hombro, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de la rubia suavemente, al mismo tiempo que le decía – tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Parece que Gary no necesitará nuestra ayuda – le susurró Bonnie a Serena.

-Eso parece – respondió la pelimiel riendo un poco, todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo al ver cómo había "avanzado" sin querer el castaño.

Después de que contaran la historia comieron entre risas y bromas, desde las historias de Ash y Gary cuando eran pequeños, la famosa historia del primer encuentro entre Ash y Serena o como todas las veces que Brock hablaba con una chica y esta le rechazaba hasta pequeñas burlas y juegos a los que habían perdido sus combates en el torneo, cerca de una hora después se dirigieron a sus cuartos para descansar, pero antes de llegar la recepcionista de la entrada los paró.

-¡Eh, chicos! – exclamó parando a todos - ¿Vendrán al baile de esta noche?

-¿Baile? – preguntaron todos curiosos y sorprendidos.

-Sí, hoy es el "Baile Crepuscular", todos los años se celebra y esta vez será en el jardín del hotel, por supuesto la entrada para los entrenadores del torneo es gratuita – explicó la chica.

-Sí, por favor Ash, tenemos que ir – suplicó Serena poniéndole una carita de cachorrito al azabache.

-De acuerdo, será divertido – respondió el azabache sonriéndole, pero su cabeza era un manojo de nervios en ese momento – "un baile, eso es casi como una cita, ten…tendré una nueva cita con Serena" – eran lo que empezaba a rondar por su cabeza, quien lo diría.

-Ey, tortolitos, vosotros dos no vais a ser los únicos que os divertiréis en ese baile – habló Misty haciendo sonrojar a los dos, provocando la risa en todos los demás.

-Sí, nosotras también iremos – dijeron todas las chicas, en ese momento Bonnie se "escapó" y fue a donde estaba Gary con una sonrisa pícara.

-Gary, es tu oportunidad…

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y sí, el próximo episodio será completamente centrado en el amor, aunque no solo entre Gary y Lillie, sino también entre Ash y Serena, ¿Cómo le irá al castaño?, ¿Qué pasará en la segunda "cita" Amour?, si queréis saberlo y lo esperáis dejar reviews con vuestra opinión, sobre todo m** **e gustaría saber si os está gustando el fic y si os agrada la pareja Lillie-Gary y por supuesto también para dar ideas interesantes que puedan implementarse fácilmente en el fic.**

 **tengo que decir que en ese baile va a pasar algo que no es amour, pero será interesante igual, igual podéis intuirlo con el final…**

 **Y también que, aunque sea época de estudios, no voy a abandonar el fic, el año pasado lo dejé por mucho tiempo no os voy a mentir, pero en cuanto llegó el verano me puse de nuevo en marcha, espero que esta vez pueda subirlos antes y no haceros esperar tanto xD.**

 **Ya está, hasta el próximo capítulo de nuevo ;)**


End file.
